Rach, el mundo se fue al carajo
by writergleek
Summary: Apocalipsis Zombie, unos cuantos sobrevivieron, ¿pero quién? Bueno, no sé, algo así. T por ahora. Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

_Visto y considerando que tuvo bastante aceptación, pasa a ser historia única. _

_Espero que les guste!_

_Glee no me pertenece, bla, bla, _

_Los errores si me pertenecen._

_Los zombies tampoco me pertenecen _

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Rach, el mundo se fue al carajo**

Santana corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bueno, si, su vida dependía de ello. Tenía un zombie atado a sus talones, y todo por escaparse del único lugar seguro en el que estuvo en el último mes y medio por tratar de encontrar a Brittany. Para llegar a la casa de la rubia y encontrar la nota en la que ésta le avisaba que sus padres habían sido evacuados por el Centro Nacional de Enfermedades.

Malditos militares, o lo que sea. Pensó Santana una vez más, en los últimos tres días desde que había llegado a la casa de los Pierce. Recién había pasado una hora desde que tuvo la oportunidad de salir corriendo sin ser vista y este maldito zombie la estaba persiguiendo hacía ya un tiempo. Malditos zombies. Se dijo.

De pronto, un silbido en su oído hizo que se detuviera. Detrás de ella, el zombie hizo un ruido seco al caer. ¿Cómo lo supo? Porque se giró para ver la dirección que seguía ese silbido. Cuando se vio a salvo en las vacías calle de Lima, Santana puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas e intentó recuperar el aliento.

"Para ser porrista, la verdad que te está faltando estado" dijo una voz que ella creía (y los demás) que no iba a escuchar más.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a la persona que había hablado y la vio venir, con el pelo muy corto, ropa completamente manchada de lo que parecía ser sangre, un arco rudimentario en una de sus manos y un carcaj del mismo estilo asomando por su espalda, Rachel Berry hizo su aparición después de un mes y medio en el que todos la habían dado por muerta.

"¿Berry?" preguntó Santana sorprendida mirando como la diva caminaba hacia el zombie y le sacaba la flecha de la cabeza, para después limpiarla en su jean.

"Buenos días, Santana. ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Te dimos por muerta" dijo Santana

"Es una suposición probablemente bien hecha." dijo Rachel

"¿Eres un fantasma?"

"¿Por qué sería un fantasma?"

"Dijiste que era una suposición probablemente bien hecha cuando te dije que te habíamos dado por muerta"

"Es cierto. Pero eso no quiere decir que soy un fantasma. Una parte mía murió el día que todo comenzó, bla, bla, bla."

"¿Bla, bla, bla?"

"Si. ¿A dónde ibas?"

"A la casa de Puckerman. Es donde estuvimos algunos escondiéndonos durante este tiempo."

"Esta bien. Vamos."

"¿Vamos?"

"Si, los voy a sacar de Lima"

"¿Cómo?"

"Algo vamos a inventar. Pero los voy a sacar. No puedo dejarlos. Menos, con uds. quedándose irresponsablemente en un solo lugar. Supongo que todas las noches los zombies se acercan mas y mas."

"Si. ¿Cómo sabes?"

"Es el olor."

"¿El olor?"

"Los zombies no son tan tontos. No tienen cerebros, pero tienen un gran poder olfativo, y auditivo."

"Durante el día casi no se ven"

"Salen a buscar comida a otro lado"

"¿En serio?"

"La gente sale durante el día."

"Bueno, vamos"

* * *

"¡Santana!¿Encontraste a Brittany?" dijo Quinn apenas le abrió la puerta trasera de la casa de Puckerman a la latina.

"No, encontré al hobbit." dijo Santana señalando detrás de ella.

"Por Dios, esto es un asco. Con razón había muchos zombies en el camino hacia este lugar." dijo Rachel detrás de Santana, sin intentar entrar.

"¿No vas a entrar?" preguntó Santana divertida por la palidez de Quinn al ver a Rachel.

"No, ni loca. Me voy a llenar del olor de uds. y después no me saco mas a los zombies de encima." respondió Rachel quedándose en el patio trasero.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Quinn

"No, Caperucita Roja" respondió la ex diva.

"¿Rachel?" pregunto Puckerman apareciendo por detrás de Quinn y corriendola del camino para salir a abrazar a su amiga. "¿Dónde estuviste?¿Como sobreviviste?"

"No es momento para contarlo. Esta oscureciendo. Y no me gustaría quedarme con uds." dijo la diva devolviendo brevemente el abrazo y no perdiendo la mirada extrañada que se dieron Santana y Quinn

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el muchacho alejándose

"Porque huele a humano." dijo Rachel

"Eso somos" respondió Puck

"Muy gracioso. Hay dos opciones, o empiezan a caminar conmigo o esperamos hasta mañana, pero en otro lugar." dijo Rachel

" Acá somos 4" dijo Santana

"Bien, ¿pueden armar algo rápido? Si salimos en la próxima media hora podemos llegar a las afueras de Lima y quedarnos por ahí." dijo Rachel

"Tenemos casi todo armado" dijo Quinn

"Entonces ¿qué esperan?" dijo Rachel mirando nerviosa a su alrededor.

* * *

La cuarta persona era la hermana de Puckerman, Hannah, quien se alegró de salir, por fin, de la casa y se fascinó todo el camino por la destreza que Rachel tenía para asesinar a los zombies con su arco.

"Voy a tener que hacer más flechas cuando lleguemos" dijo Rachel palpando su carcaj.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Quinn por décima vez

"A un refugio" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué te limpias la sangre de zombie en tu ropa?" preguntó Hannah

"Si huelo a zombie no me persiguen." respondió Rachel "Aunque ahora va a ser complicado con uds. oliendo a humanos" explicó mientras guardaba otra flecha que acababa de sacar del décimo zombie que mató en la última hora.

"Es buena idea." dijo Hannah quien se lleno las manos con sangre de la herida del zombie muerto y se la paso por el cuerpo

"Eso es un asco" dijo Quinn

"Si se acercan por tu culpa, Quinn, juro que te tiro al primer zombie que pase" dijo Puckerman imitando a su hermana y a Rachel.

"Tienen razón." dijo Santana

"¿A cuánto tiempo está este refugio?" preguntó Quinn

"Cuando lleguemos hasta el bosque, unas cuatro horas caminando, más o menos" dijo Rachel

"¿Y estás sola ahí?" preguntó Puckerman pensando en lo que había pasado su amiga.

"No." respondió Rachel. Se frenó, miró que el sol estaba cada vez más abajo, miró a Quinn que seguía sin ensuciarse de sangre de zombie, y miró a Santana.

"Brittany está conmigo." miró de nuevo a Quinn "Te voy a decir que hay alguien más que es muy importante para varias personas en este círculo de cinco, pero, Quinn, te juro que si entras con esa ropa en el bosque, te voy a dejar completamente sola. Y te puedo asegurar que lo voy a hacer, aunque después ella no me lo perdone nunca. Porque tu olor va a hacer que nos persigan."

"¿Quien es?" preguntó Quinn mirando desafiante a Rachel, que se acercó y susurró el nombre de la persona en el oído de la rubia, quien miró para todos lados y después de unos minutos se acercó a un zombie que estaba muerto y con un cuchillo lo abrió y se llenó de sangre.

"¿Brittany está contigo?" preguntó Santana después de ver eso.

"Si, es quien me pidió que venga a ver si alguno de uds. estaba vivo." dijo Rachel.

"¿Rachel, Beth?" preguntó Noah mirando al piso sin querer saber la verdadera respuesta.

"¿Por qué crees que Fabray se está llenando de sangre de zombie?" respondió Rachel mirando a la rubia.

* * *

El camino fue largo, para Quinn, Noah, Hannah y Santana que poco se habían movido de la casa de los Puckerman en el mes y medio desde que había estallado la epidemia. Todos se miraban sorprendidos, ya que Rachel parecía haber perdido un poco de ella misma.

Después de cuatro horas, unos silbidos atravesaron el bosque silencioso y la diva respondió con otro. Un hombre se acercó despacio hasta ella, y le entregó una bolsa.

"Ah, le avisó que encontró a cuatro" dijo Santana en voz baja

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" preguntó Quinn

"Primero fue un silbido largo. Berry respondió con uno corto, que supongo que era un si. Después, fueron dos silbidos entrecortados, Berry respondió con 4 cortitos. Ahí se detuvo, nos hizo detener y este tipo se apareció de la nada" explicó Santana.

"Que buena deducción, Santana. Ponganse esto" dijo Rachel tirándoles ropa en las manos.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Puckerman

"Es ropa. A unos dos metros hay un río, vamos a cruzarlo y al cambiarnos la ropa, cambiamos el olor." dijo Rachel desnudándose al frente de ellos. Por suerte, la única luz que recibían era de la luna que brillaba alta en el cielo. Aunque, eso no evitaba que los demás pudieran ver a Rachel Berry en, casi, toda su gloria. Santana no pudo dejarla de mirar hasta que estuvo nuevamente vestida.

"Tienes un poquito de saliva en la barbilla, Santana" dijo Rachel.

La latina, comenzó a cambiarse al lado de Quinn.

"¿Viste todas las cicatrices que tenía?" preguntó la rubia.

"¿Viste el cuerpazo que tiene?" preguntó Santana

"No sé porque no me sorprende que eso haya sido en lo único en que te hayas concentrado" dijo Quinn terminando de cambiarse

"Una tiene sus necesidades" dijo Santana

"Pongas esa ropa en estas bolsas de nylon y asegurense de que estén bien cerradas" dijo Rachel "No podemos darnos el lujo de andar perdiendo ropa"

Cuando ya todos estaban listo, Rachel los guío hacia un árbol y les explicó como tenían que hacer para cruzar.

"Pero estás completamente loca" dijo Quinn cuando terminó de hablar

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la rubia

"Es de noche. ¿No podemos esperar hasta mañana?" preguntó Quinn

"Rubia, pensé que eras más inteligente. Este río es muy difícil de cruzar y por eso hicimos este sistema. Los zombies generalmente son arrastrados por el agua cuando intentan hacerlo. No pueden trepar a un árbol, así que es seguro." dijo Rachel comenzando a treparlo.

"Está completamente loca" dijo Quinn

"Yo voy primero" dijo Santana imitando los pasos de la diva para subir al árbol.

El sistema de cruzar el río consistía en tres sogas. Una para apoyar los pies y las otras dos para las manos, un poco más arriba.

Puckerman fue el último en cruzar y cuando bajó del árbol del otro lado, dijo que quería hacerlo de nuevo. Rachel, ignoró el comentario y escuchó otro silbido.

"Tenemos que apurarnos" dijo la diva avanzando más rápido. Hannah, intentaba entablar conversación con ella y Rachel contestaba con monosílabos.

Llegaron después hasta un lago donde había dos botes esperándolos. Uno contenía a un par de hombres que saludaron a Rachel y el otro estaba vacío.

"Arriba" dijo la diva subiendo primero.

"Uno va a tener que venir con nosotros, Rach" dijo uno de los hombres en el otro barco. Santana y Quinn se miraron, la voz pertenecía a Mike Chang.

"¿Chang?" preguntó Puck

"¿Qué tal Puckerman? Sube, así las damas van solas, van a ir más rápido porque son mas livianas y Rachel vence a cualquiera" dijo Mike.

"Nos vemos allá" dijo Rachel esperando que las otras tres mujeres subieran al bote.

Rachel, se quejaba internamente por la suerte que le había tocado. La media hora de viaje en bote hasta la isla, había consistido en distintas preguntas por parte de, sobre todo, la latina.

"¿Cómo encontraste a Brittany?¿Cómo sobreviviste?¿Cómo es qué encontraste un refugio?¿Es seguro ese refugio?¿Qué pasó con Hudson y Hummel?¿No estabas con ellos ese día?¿Sabés algo de alguien más?¿Por qué volviste a Lima?¿Cómo fue que encontraste el refugio?" Y cosas así, que realmente Rachel no quería responder y solo ignoraba.

"Me parece que estás hartando a Berry" dijo Quinn

"No creo, es muy paciente" dijo Santana.

"A mi me estas hartando, Santana" dijo Hannah

"Perdone ud." dijo la latina.

"Por fin veo el muelle" dijo Rachel susurrando. Pero, como el único ruido que se escuchaban era el de los remos, su susurro fue escuchado por las otras tres personas en el bote.

"¿En serio te estaba hartando, Berry?" preguntó Santana sorprendida

"Oh, no fui mi intención, Santana. Estoy cansada. Nada más" dijo Rachel

Cuando llegaron al muelle, todas se bajaron del bote y esperaron a Rachel que sacara sus cosas. Después comenzó a caminar.

"Es una isla" dijo mientras se adentraba en la parte boscosa de la misma

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron las tres chicas.

"Esto. El refugio. Es una isla. Tiene una hilera de árboles bien pegados a su alrededor, entonces es imposible saber si alguien está habitando o no este lugar. A no ser que se prenda fuego y largue mucho humo." explicó Rachel

"O sea que acá estamos seguras" dijo Santana

"Bastante seguras. Los zombies no saben que estamos acá, y tenemos agua rodeandonos, bastante profunda, así que terminan siempre a la deriva si quieren cruzar. Los botes que pudimos encontrar estan siempre en la isla. Así que cualquier humano que quiera cruzar, lo tiene que hacer a nado. No es que haya muchos dando vueltas." dijo Rachel. Habían salido de la parte boscosa de la isla y ahora estaban en un enorme claro. Donde se podían ver varias fogatas delante de unas carpas o refugios hechos con madera, aunque estaban por la mitad.

"¿Rachel?" dijo una voz saliendo de una carpa.

"Si, Brittany." respondió la diva

"¿Encontraste a alguien?" preguntó Brittany

"Si." respondió Rachel sentándose al lado de una de las fogatas.

Brittany, salió de la carpa con Beth en brazos y gritó de alegría al ver que era Santana y Quinn quienes habían llegado con Rachel. Y la hermana de Noah.

"¡San!¡Quinn!" logró decir después corriendo hacia donde estaban sus dos amigas. Como pudo, abrazó a Quinn quien inmediatamente logró sacarle de sus brazos a Beth y después a Santana.

"¡Sabía que eran un poco inteligentes como para sobrevivir!" dijo Brittany mientras abrazaba a la hermana de Puck aunque no sabía que era ella.

"¿Britt?¿Puedo ir a dormir ahora?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su rubia amiga mientras saltaba alrededor de sus dos, reencontradas, amigas.

"Por supuesto" dijo Brittany dandole un rápido beso en la boca a Rachel y un abrazo.

"¿Qué fue eso, Britt?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel desapareció en la oscuridad para perderse en un refugio.

"¿Qué cosa, San?" preguntó la rubia agarrando las manos de su amiga.

"El beso" dijo Santana

"Oh, nada. Es que a veces me da cosa verla triste o cansada. Pero no significa nada. Te lo prometo. Es más, si quieres dejo de hacerlo y comienzas a hacerlo tú" dijo Brittany.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana

"Si, San. Eres la única persona que no se da cuenta que estás enamorada de Berry. Por eso no saliste durante una semana de la pieza de Puckerman después de que todos supusimos que ella había muerto" dijo Quinn jugando con Beth, antes de que el padre de la niña apareciera y viera a su hija.

Rachel fue la única que durmió, o lo intentó, esa noche. El resto de los nuevos miembros en el refugio, se quedaron charlando alrededor de una fogata.

"Fui a tu casa Britt, pero estaba la nota esa." dijo Santana

"Si, nos vinieron a buscar unos militares. Un día después de que estallara esa epidemia. Comenzamos a salir de Lima y habíamos hecho muchos kilómetros hasta que nos quedamos varados en la autopista. Nunca supe que pasó con mi mamá y con mi papá. Me quedé con un militar, que después encontró a otro y ahí estaba Mike. Ellos también estaban asustados. Comenzamos a caminar en el bosque y nos rodearon muchos zombies. Los dos militares, que están acá, no pudieron hacer mucho, hasta que comenzaron a volar flechas y una figura pequeña apareció de la nada y mató a todos los zombies. Fue más o menos un mes después de que todo pasara. Era Rachel. Ella nos miró y nos pidió que la siguiéramos. Así lo hicimos y llegamos hasta la isla."

"¿O sea que estuviste un mes vagando por la autopista?" preguntó Quinn

"Algo así. No sé." dijo Brittany "Sé pescar con una lanza" agregó después.

"¿Beth?" preguntó Quinn quien miraba como Puck la mecía en sus brazos y le cantaba despacio para dormirla.

"Beth ya estaba acá cuando llegamos" dijo Mike. "Ella y Shelby. Pero Shelby después de que nosotros llegáramos se fue."

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Quinn

"Shelby había salido a buscar algo para darle de comer a Beth, algo mejor que pescado y verduras, el mismo día que Rachel nos encontró. Cuando la encontramos al lado del bote, estaba llorando. Se llevó a Rachel a un costado y comenzaron a hablar. Le entregó a Beth y se adentró en el bosque. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos sospechamos lo que pasó. Mientras atravesabamos el agua, escuchamos el sonido de un disparo. Cuando miré a Rachel, vi que le caían unas lágrimas, pero nunca hablamos de eso." dijo Brittany un poco con tristeza, Mike se acercó hacia ella para abrazarla.

"Veo que se alimentan bien acá" dijo Puckerman señalando a Brittany

"Creemos que está embarazada" dijo Mike acercando más a Brittany a su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo qué creemos?" preguntó Quinn

"Si Rachel tuvo oportunidad, seguramente trajo algún test de embarazo." dijo Mike

"Espero tener una amiguita para Beth" dijo Brittany durmiéndose un poco.

"¿Cómo sobrevivió Berry durante tanto tiempo sola?" preguntó Santana

"Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ella" dijo Mike levantando a Brittany y llevándola hacia una de las carpas.

El resto del grupo, se fue a dormir, dejando a Santana alrededor de la hoguera pensando.

Dos horas después, Santana seguía mirando las llamas y alguien le tocó la espalda.

"Si quieres puedes ir a dormir a mi refugio" dijo Rachel, Santana no pudo saber si lo dijo con un poco de cariño o estaba soñando.

"Solo si duermes conmigo" dijo la latina tratando de parecer sexy.

"Ja. No creo. Voy a buscar comida, ahora somos más." dijo Rachel.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?"

"¿A dónde?"

"A buscar comida"

"De acuerdo"

* * *

"No me dijiste que era del otro lado de la isla." dijo Santana

"No me preguntaste" respondió Rachel mientras metía la mano para sacar unos huevos, del gallinero rústico que había armado.

"¿Cómo sabes usar arco y flecha?" dijo la latina manteniéndose alejada ya que le tenía terror a las gallinas.

"Ahora sé que nunca voy a poder pedirte que vengas a buscar los huevos" dijo Rachel. "Fui parte de los scouts cuando era chica, y, tomé clases de arquería por separado porque me gustaba la sensación. Antes de encontrar la isla, me di cuenta que tal vez un arco y una flecha fuera lo mejor para sobrevivir en cuanto a zombies ya que con un arma solo tienen que seguir el sonido. Y vaya si saben seguir el sonido. Así que el resto es historia."

"¿Historia?"

"Que no tengo ganas de seguir contando. Por lo menos, espero que sepas, que tuve las herramientas necesarias para hacer varios arcos y flechas y acá estamos. ¿Si?"

"De acuerdo. Pero no te vas a salvar de más preguntas mientras pasen los días"

"Tengo el derecho a ignorarlas" dijo Rachel viendo que ya había juntado todos los huevos y volviendo al campamento.

* * *

"¿Y?" preguntó Brittany por milésima (o eso parecía) vez a Quinn

"Todavía no es tiempo, Britt" dijo la otra rubia

"¿Dónde está Berry?" preguntó Santana mirando alrededor.

"Debe estar pescando del otro lado de la isla" dijo Mike apareciendo de golpe

"¿Toda la comida está del otro lado de la isla?" preguntó Santana

"Tu mala onda no me afecta" dijo Mike mirando la barrita que tenía Quinn en la mano.

"¿Y Puckerman donde está?" preguntó Santana

"Fue con Rachel así la convencía de que le enseñara a disparar con arco y flecha." agregó Mike y vio que Quinn miraba la barrita y después a Brittany.

"Voy a hablar con Rachel." dijo Mike después de abrazar a la rubia.

"¿De quién es el bebé?" preguntó Santana a la que le había nacido esa duda.

"Puede ser de Mike, Artie antes de los zombies, o Rachel" dijo Brittany

"¿Rachel?" preguntaron Quinn y Santana al mismo tiempo

"Si. ¿Pero no tiene que venir la cigüeña?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Te acostaste con Berry?" preguntó Santana un poco dolida y bastante celosa

"Si, cuando logres estar con ella San, no la vas a dejar ir. Creo que fueron las tres o cuatro noches de pasión que nunca voy a olvidar. Nunca" dijo Brittany sonriendo y agregando "Tengo que buscar a Mike"

"Creo que es momento que le expliquemos que la cigüeña no trae los bebés, y que Rachel no pudo haberla embarazado. ¿No, Santana?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Brittany marcharse. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, miró hacia donde había visto por última vez a la latina y siguió el camino de hojas pisadas e insultos en español que la precedían. "¿Santana?"

"¿Cómo es eso de que te acostaste con Brittany?" preguntó Santana metiéndose en el agua en donde Rachel y Noah estaban tirando algo

"Si, pero fue hace años, Santana. Además, pensé que ya no te importaba la rubia de esa manera" respondió Puck, ignorando que esa pregunta no era para él.

"No estoy preguntandote a vos, idiota" dijo Santana

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Puck y pudo ver el miedo en el rostro de Rachel e inmediatamente analizó la situación, pero antes de decir algo fuera de lugar, prefirió meterse en el medio para proteger a la morena más pequeña.

"Lo siento, Santana. Solo fueron 3 o 4 veces, no volvió a pasar" dijo Rachel asomándose por debajo del brazo de Puck.

"Por supuesto que no va a volver a pasar. La próxima vez que te vayas a acostar con alguien, va a ser conmigo" dijo Santana tirandole una piedra que fue a parar a la frente de Puckerman y volviendo hacia el campamento con paso pesado.

"¿Qué diablos dijo?" preguntó Puck frotándose el lugar en donde la piedra lo había golpeado.

"Creo que acaba de confesar" dijo Quinn antes de seguir a la latina.

"¿Así estuviste un mes y medio?¿Y de dónde apareció Quinn?" preguntó Rachel mirando la red que estaba hundida en el agua para ver si habían podido pescar algo.

"Peor, Santana la primer semana, no salió de la habitación. Y Quinn la verdad, se acostaba a dormir conmigo, pero nada más."

"¿Reduces todo al sexo?"

"Ey, pensé que era el último hombre vivo"

"Si, claro"

* * *

"Quiero que me enseñes a tirar con el arco" dijo Santana cuando los vio aparecer de nuevo en el campamento.

"Primero tendrías que aprender lo básico de la supervivencia" dijo Rachel

"No, me vas a enseñar a usar el arco. Sobrevivimos un mes y medio" aclaró Santana

"Encerrados en una casa, con víveres para los cuatro, que hubieran durado mucho más si los racionaban." dijo Rachel

"Exacto."

"No."

"¿No?"

"No."

"Bueno, ya vas a ver"

"No te tengo miedo"

"No tienes que tenerme miedo"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Moviendo mis cosas a tu refugio"

"Hay muchos refugios."

"Si, pero voy a quedarme a dormir en donde duermas vos"

"Bueno, haz lo que se te apetezca hacer"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, porque puedo hartarme de tu presencia y trepar a un árbol"

"Te sigo por detrás"

"Vamos, el otro día corriste re poco y estabas cansada"

"¡Estuve corriendo como una hora!"

"Pobrecita"

"El día que mataron a Finn, Rachel corrió y corrió desde Lima hasta la mitad del camino a Columbus y no estaba nada cansada" dijo Brittany interrumpiendo.

"¿Cómo...?" comenzó a preguntar Rachel.

"Te vimos en la autopista. De golpe te frenaste al lado del auto en donde estaba yo. Vi que tenías miedo y pensé que te seguía uno de esos zombies, así que no hablé. Vi que dijiste: Finn y te metiste en el bosque. Nunca pude decirte nada." dijo Brittany

"¿Y por qué lo dijiste ahora?" preguntó Santana

"No sé" dijo la rubia marchándose

"Estás equivocada, Britt. No mataron a Finn" dijo Rachel antes de que la rubia desapareciera y no la escucharan.

"¿No?" preguntó Brittany frenándose

"Lo maté yo" dijo Rachel volviendo a entrar en el centro de la isla.

"Genial, ahora va a quedarse ahí adentro por un día o dos, y yo voy a tener que ir a pescar" dijo Mike apareciendo de la nada.

"¿Escuchaste?" preguntó Brittany

"Debe ser difícil" dijo Mike "¿Te acuerdas el día que encontramos a Shelby al lado del bote? Estoy seguro que ella en un momento le dijo: voy a hacer esto para que no tengas que volver a pasar lo de tus padres. Creo que ella también mató a sus padres"

"Si eran zombies, estoy segura de que si" dijo Brittany

"Con razón está tan apagada" dijo Mike "Y es más mandona de lo que era en Glee. Y piensa que no nos damos cuenta de que intenta no preocuparse, pero tiene tan grande el corazón, que es inevitable."

"¿Por qué seguimos hablando de esto al frente de Santana?" preguntó la latina

"Porque si. Hasta que ella no vuelva, no vas a poder seguir discutiendo con ella" dijo Brittany

"Voy a buscarla" dijo Santana

"No la vas a encontrar" dijo Mike antes de que la latina desapareciera por el bosque de la isla.

A pesar de que llevaban ni 24 hs. en la isla, Santana se dio cuenta de que el camino que seguía (A ciegas porque ni siquiera sabía rastrear) no lo había hecho nunca. Y eso, que había cruzado dos veces la isla. Pensando un poco más, se dio cuenta de que el camino que había hecho un par de veces, estaba siempre al costado de la hilera de árboles que protegía el interior de la isla. Pero, el camino que estaba siguiendo ahora, se volvía oscuro por momentos y la latina pensó que alguna vez tendría que haberle prestado más atención a las clases de supervivencia a las cuales Sue Sylvester las obligaba.

"Te vas a perder" dijo la voz de Rachel, provenía de algún lugar en la espesura oscura en la que Santana ahora se encontraba.

"Berry, ¿dónde diablos estás?" preguntó en voz alta, sin llegar a gritar porque sabía que el aire estaba llevando los sonidos.

"Puedo estar parada justo detrás tuyo" respondió la voz, haciendo que Santana se girara para ver si era cierto. "Dije que puedo, no que estoy" Santana comenzó a girar tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde venía la voz. "Puedo dejarte acá y no vas a saber para donde volver"

"Berry, el jueguito me está molestando"

"Vamos, Santana" dijo Rachel en el oído de la latina y agarrando una de sus manos.

No fueron ni para donde Santana pensaba que era por donde había venido, ni para donde ella creía que estaba yendo. "¿A donde me estás llevando?" preguntó

"De nuevo al campamento. Si crees que es a otro lado, estás equivocada. Y si, viniste por este lado, solo que te mareaste recién mientras me buscabas" dijo Rachel

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina en voz baja, pero Rachel fue capaz de escucharla y se quedó completamente quieta.

"¿Sabés que fue lo último que dijo Finn antes de que un zombie lo mordiera y yo tuviera que matarlo?" preguntó

"¿Quiero comer un sandwich de queso que tenga el rostro de Jesús?"

"No. Dijo: Rach, el mundo se fue al carajo. Ahora tenemos que sobrevivir."

"¿En serio? No me imaginé que fuera tan profundo"

"Dos segundos después, apareció el zombie de Kurt y lo mordió. Maté a Kurt con un bate de béisbol que había en la habitación de Finn y después el me rogó que lo matara, así que lo hice. Pero esperé hasta que se convirtiera. Solo le llevó una hora. Y como ahí ya no estaba más mi amigo, le deshice la cabeza a golpes de bate."

"¿Amigo?¿No eran novios?"

"Son detalles que no van con la historia, Santana"

"Eso es lo que tu crees"

Rachel comenzó de nuevo a caminar, y no volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que llegaron al campamento.

"Están Josh y Thomas esperándote" dijo Brittany apareciendo por la derecha y mirando a Santana de reojo.

"¿Volvieron? Que bueno" dijo Rachel

"¿Se iba a perder si la dejabas ahí adentro?" preguntó Brittany señalando a Santana

"Si." dijo Rachel soltando la mano de Santana y caminando hacia uno de los refugios que estaba más alejado.

* * *

Sorprendiendo a todos, a partir del día siguiente, Rachel, Josh y Thomas les comenzaron a enseñar como disparar con arco, flecha y algunas cosas básicas de supervivencia. Santana, siempre trataba de hacer algo mal cuando Rachel andaba cerca, sobre todo después de la primera vez, que Rachel vio que estaba tensando mal el arco (que también le habían enseñado a hacer) y se paró detrás de ella y le explicó. Pero, desde ese día, los únicos que estaban cerca de Santana eran los dos militares.

Después de dos semanas, de entrenamiento en distintas áreas, Santana y Quinn ya sabían pescar sin red, mientras Puckerman era casi tan bueno como Rachel con el arco y la flecha.

"¿Por qué arco y flecha?" preguntó Quinn un día a Brittany mientras tallaban pequeñas ramas para poder hacer las flechas que después iban a utilizar. Las plumas que usaban eran las de las gallinas que tenían y aveces las de algunos pájaros que las perdían en la costa de la isla.

"Es más silencioso. Mucho más silencioso" dijo Brittany "Los zombies tienen un muy buen oído, y esto casi no hace ruido."

"Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Berry tenía tanta capacidad para la supervivencia" dijo Quinn

"Yo tampoco." dijo Brittany

"Cuando llegamos a la isla, ya tenía ella unas cuantas gallinas. Y solo estaba con Beth y Shelby, pero Shelby no quería alimentar de huevos a Beth. Después de que pasara lo que pasó con Shelby, Rachel comenzó a utilizar los huevos para hacer muchas más comidas. Y los peces saben mejor cuando uno varía las cosas" dijo Mike mientras terminaba una flecha y la tiraba en el montoncito.

Santana, estaba al lado de ellos pero no pronunciópalabra alguna.

A pesar de lo que había pasado, Santana dormía en el refugio con Rachel. Bueno, si dormir era una palabra. Muchas veces se quedaba observándola detenidamente. ¿Y cuando la diva iba a bañarse a la cascada? Santana trataba de seguirla. Incluso, intentó que sus horarios coincidieran, pero Quinn, se acercaba siempre con una sonrisa maligna y le decía que tenía que hacer alguna cosa.

Después, durante la noche, sin darse cuenta ninguna de las dos, sobre todo después de estar dormidas, se acercaban lo suficiente para proveerse calor la una a la otra. Como el invierno se acercaba, Santana agradecía que Rachel se acercara a ella y el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

Fue por eso, una noche casi tres semanas después de que Rachel los haya rescatado, que se despertó con la sensación de que le faltaba algo. No vio las llamas de la hoguera, que seguro ya se había apagado afuera, y aunque la llamó en susurros, Rachel no apareció en los veinte minutos posteriores a notar la falta. Santana se levantó y salió de abajo de esas maderas, e intentó escuchar a su alrededor. Notó unos pequeños murmullos, y siguió el camino hacia la playa por la que habían llegado.

"No Josh" escuchó provenir de la voz de Rachel cuando se estaba acercando "No puedo dejar que vayan uds. a Lima. No lo conocen."

"Rachel, te adoramos, pero no podemos permitir que vuelvas ahí" dijo la voz de Josh.

"¿Por qué no? Conozco ese lugar, puedo hacer que los zombies sigan algo y se alejen." dijo Rachel "Además, sé donde están las cosas, las vi la última vez que estuve ahí"

"Pensé que Britt te había enviado a ver si alguno de sus amigos había sobrevivido" dijo Thomas

"Y eso hizo, solo que ya venía pensando en la posibilidad de buscar esas cosas, sobre todo si Britt estaba realmente embarazada. Y las vamos a necesitar, porque se acerca el invierno y nos vamos a tener que mover a la cueva y no creo que sin esas cosas ellos estén dispuestos a hacerlo." dijo Rachel

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Santana interrumpiendo la conversación

"Por Dios, Rachel. Tu novia no puede aprender a rastrear bien, porque se distrae con tu parte trasera a los diez segundos, pero puede acercarse sin ser detectada" dijo Josh alzando sus manos en gesto de frustración.

"Puedo llevar a Santana y a Noah. No solo pueden ayudarme a cargar las cosas, sino que pueden ayudarme a distraerlos" dijo Rachel ignorando lo que había dicho Josh

"Si, vas a tener que ir con alguien. Es demasiado para vos sola. ¿Estás segura que la camioneta tiene combustible?" preguntó Thomas

"Ni siquiera negaste que sea tu novia" dijo Josh

"Tiene combustible. Además, quizás alguno de los autos que estén en Lima todavía pueden funcionar." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana

"¿Para qué quieres usar otros autos?" preguntó Thomas

"¿Es que no me explicó bien? Tengo que crear una distracción. Prendemos un auto, hacemos ruido, lanzamos el auto hacia algún lado, los zombies lo persiguen. Entramos, buscamos las cosas, las cargamos en la camioneta, volvemos." dijo Rachel

"¿Por la orilla sur? No podemos acercar tanto los botes a esa orilla" dijo Thomas, Josh miraba divertido a Santana y a Rachel que no rompían contacto visual.

"No, quizás podamos utilizar la pequeña bahía que hace el río cuando desemboca en el noreste." dijo Rachel "Justo ahí, hay una entrada a la cueva que termina acá."

"Pero ¿Y si te siguen zombies?" preguntó Thomas

"Es fácil, después llevamos la camioneta con lo poco que queda de combustible a la autopista y la hacemos volar" dijo Rachel

"Estuviste deseando este momento hace mucho" dijo Josh viendo la cara de Rachel

"No, pero la explosión va a hacer que los zombies vayan para allá. Lo cual nos da tiempo de volver a la isla, por algún otro lado." dijo Rachel "Y nos sacamos de encima la camioneta."

"¿Conseguiste como proteger a las gallinas?" preguntó Thomas "Pregunto ya que veo que todo tienes planeado"

"Si, en la costa de aquel lado también hay una entrada a la cueva. No me imaginé que esa cueva fuera tan grande" dijo Rachel

"Ni con tantas entradas. ¿Cuántas hay que llegan a tierra firme?" preguntó Josh

"Solo dos. Una por el noreste y la otra por el sur. La del sur me parece la más segura, ya que en realidad está encima de la montaña y tiene una enorme piedra tapándola. La del noreste está a la altura del piso. Creo que vamos a tener que volarla". dijo Rachel

"Tienes ganas de volar muchas cosas" dijo Josh

"¿Qué va a pasar si el lago se congela en el invierno?" preguntó Thomas

"No puedo pensar en todo" dijo Rachel sonando cansada. "Además, ¿no es que uds. dos están entrenados por el ejército?"

"Tendrías que prestarnos, quizás, esta noche, un poquito más de atención y dejar de mirar a la latina" dijo Thomas

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" preguntó Rachel rompiendo el contacto visual con Santana y mirando a Thomas

"No" dijo Thomas

"¿Josh?" preguntó Rachel

"No" dijo Josh

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel enojándose.

"Tienes razón. Me voy a descansar y a pensar en alguna idea" dijo Thomas "¿Cuándo piensas llevar a cabo ésto?"

"Pasado mañana, creo" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijeron Josh y Thomas al mismo tiempo mientras volvían hacia el campamento.

"¿Volver a Lima?" preguntó Santana cuando estuvieron solas.

"Tenemos que buscar un par de cosas. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Rachel

"Sentí tu ausencia" dijo la latina "¿Qué cosas tienes que buscar?"

"Oh, no sé para que preguntas, si la idea es que vengas conmigo a buscarlas. Y Noah"

"¿En serio?"

"Si. ¿Sentiste mi ausencia?"

"Siempre" dijo Santana que sin romper el contacto visual se acercó y después de tanto tiempo, tuvo la suerte de besar a Rachel Berry.

* * *

_Jiji, si, termina acá, pero es porque si no iba a terminar siendo eterno, se los juro, y puedo usar la continuación como otro one shot. :) No me odien._

_Saludos_

_Lore_


	2. Chapter 2

_No tengo mucho para decir, éste es el capítulo 2_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Misión**

Santana se despertó con una enorme sonrisa. Había soñado que besaba a Rachel en el auditorio de McKinley, al frente de toda la escuela y sin ningún problema a la vista. Casi se le borra la sonrisa del rostro, cuando descubrió que Rachel no estaba a su lado en el pequeño refugio que compartían desde que Santana y los demás habían llegado. Pero, recordó que el beso (y las dos horas que pasaron, después del primero, besándose en la arena) había sido real.

Salió del refugio, y vio a Quinn con Beth y Brittany sentadas hablando en voz baja.

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó asustándolas

"No sé que es peor, un grupo de 10 zombies hambrientos o vos apareciendo por detrás" dijo Quinn

"Estamos esperando que Puck y Mike traigan huevos, queremos desayunar. Josh y Thomas iban a traer algo de pescado y verduras, creo." dijo Brittany

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"Fue hasta la autopista. No me preguntes para que, porque no lo sé." dijo Quinn

"¿Hasta la autopista?" preguntó Santana

"Si, le di el beso de despedida ya que como todavía no me dijiste nada" dijo Brittany

"Britt, hablando de eso..."comenzó a decir Santana

"¿Hablando de qué?" preguntó Mike apareciendo de golpe

"De nada, avisenme cuando vuelva Rachel" dijo Santana volviendo al refugio.

"Nada de eso, latina" dijo Thomas apareciendo de la nada "Acá nadie se queda remoloneando porque su otra mitad se fue a cumplir una misión"

"Yo si" dijo Santana

"No, menos vos. A Puckerman y a vos se los necesita para ir a Lima, así que lo mejor es que comiencen a practicar, sobre todo con el arco y la flecha" dijo Thomas señalando el camino hacia el campo de práctica

"¿Cómo vamos a saber si estamos bien para disparar a zombies, qué son cosas que se mueven, si nuestros blancos son estáticos?" preguntó Santana mirándolo amenazadoramente

"Ohhhh me das miedo. ¿Acaso no confías en tu pequeña novia?" preguntó Thomas

"No es mi novia" dijo Santana

"Por fin alguien que lo aclara. Ahora no veo la razón para que Rachel siga negando nuestra atracción" dijo Josh

"¿Qué atracción?" preguntó Santana caminando hacia donde estaba Josh

"Nin...ninguna. Fue una broma. Lo juro" dijo Josh largando la madera que tenía en las manos para levantar las mismas como si estuviera siendo arrestado

"Eres un cobarde, Lowden. Se lo dije al capitán. No entiendo como sobreviviste en la autopista hasta que llegamos" dijo Thomas mirando a Josh que estaba completamente colorado

"Quiero ver si te animas a enfrentarte a esa latina" dijo Josh volviendo a levantar la madera y mirando de reojo a Santana quien se había sentado alrededor de la hoguera.

* * *

Para el mediodía, Santana y Puckerman habían comenzado a practicar con unos blancos móviles, que no eran otra cosa que unas cuantas pelotas colgadas de ramas que se movían de un lado para el otro.

"¿De dónde sacaron las pelotas para esto?" preguntó Puck cuando se cansó para la décima quinta vez de disparar y errarle (por metros) al blanco

"Rachel encuentra muchas cosas" dijo Thomas mirando al chico con el mow hawk. "No creo que sea una buena idea llevarte mañana, estás errando al blanco en movimiento"

"¡Es que se mueve!" se defendió Puck señalando la pelota

"Si, como si un zombie se va a quedar quieto esperando que le dispares, Puckertonto" dijo Santana disparando

"No puedes decir mucho, Santana. De 15 acertaste 7" dijo Thomas

"Si, pero es más de lo que él acertó, por un lado. Y por el otro, estoy pensando en donde diablos se metió Rachel." dijo Santana señalando a Puck y a Thomas con una de las flechas.

"Bueno, vamos a practicar con estas ramitas, ahora. Pelea con cuchillos" dijo Thomas

"¿Podemos esperar que venga Rachel y hacemos que pelee con Santana en lodo?" preguntó Puck ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la latina.

* * *

Dos horas después, Santana miraba desde el piso como Puckerman peleaba con Thomas (no había podido tirarlo ni una sola vez) y prestaba extrema atención al ruido de las aguas alrededor de la isla, esperando escuchar el choque de los remos de algunos de los botes contra la superficie. Pero lo último, parecía querer escapársele.

"Si estiras más la cabeza hacia el agua probablemente te convertirás en el hombre de goma" dijo Quinn sentándose a su lado.

"¿Eso crees? Sería genial, convertirme en una mujer de goma en un apocalipsis zombie" dijo Santana mirando a la rubia. "Que raro que no estás con Beth"

"Se la dejé a Brittany y a Mike, están empezando a darse cuenta de que van a tener a otro bebé para cuidar. No sé como vamos a ocultarnos con un bebé más llorando todo el tiempo cuando los zombies estén cerca"

"Algo seguro van a inventar. Por lo que sé, Rachel inventa muchas cosas"

"Estás realmente atada a esa diva. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Puedes culparme?"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"La besé, me besó y nos besamos. Nada más"

"Extraño para Santana López."

"De vez en cuando sé como tratar a una dama"

"No te lo crees ni vos"

"¿Qué necesitabas, Quinn?"

"Es raro como ella pudo sobrevivir un mes sola. ¿No te parece?"

"¿Te estás convirtiendo en Sherlock Holmes?"

"Estoy aburrida, en esta isla solo nos tenemos a nosotros, nada más. No hay televisión, ni radio, ni nada"

"En Lima tampoco teníamos televisión y la radio solo daba señal estática. Fffshshshshshsshhhhhhh"

"Si, lo recuerdo. Que gran momento"

"¿En serio? Y después te quejas cuando te dicen que eres aburrida"

"Por lo menos teníamos algún tipo de contacto con el exterior"

"Ahora tenemos más contacto con otras personas"

"Si, tu contacto quiere ser el táctil."

"Insisto, no pueden culparme"

"No, la verdad que no. Pero...¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos en esta isla?¿No es que los zombies huelen a los humanos?"

"¿Por qué me haces todas esas preguntas a mi?"

"Estás acostándote con la líder de esta pequeña revolución antizombies. Además, quiero saber que planes hay para el invierno."

"Espera que ella vuelva, o pregúntale a Thomas o a Josh, porque ellos saben las cosas. No me preguntes a mi, porque cada vez que ella habla me distraigo"

"¿En qué puede ser que te distraigas?"

"En pensar en que lugares quiero tener esos labios"

"Me voy. Eres, oficialmente, un asco"

"Adiós Prudencia"

* * *

Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo (y Santana no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar en donde había estado hablando con Quinn) Rachel volvió a la isla

"¿Qué novedades del mundo zombie hay?" preguntó Quinn mirando a la diva

"¿Eso es cierto sarcasmo lo que noto en tu pregunta?" repreguntó Rachel

"Podría ser" dijo Quinn

"Pensé que estarías contenta de estar viva, con tu hija, y algunos de tus amigos. Entiendo que mi presencia no sea muy de tu agrado, pero, por lo menos agradece tu vida al dios todopoderoso al que sueles rezar." dijo Rachel

"¿Me respondiste?" preguntó Quinn acercándose amenazadoramente

"Me encantaría saber de donde vas a sacar un granizado para hacerme sentir menor a vos en estos momentos" dijo Rachel enfrentándose a la rubia

"Me voy, estoy sintiendo cosas en este enfrentamiento que no estoy lista para sentir" dijo Quinn dando media vuelta

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó Rachel a Brittany, señalando a Quinn

"Oh, se excitó con la nueva Rachel Berry. Yo también. Y lastima que San no estuvo acá para verlo porque si no no te hubiera dejado una prenda de ropa puesta" dijo la rubia más alta aplaudiendo

"¿Dónde está...?" comenzó a decir Rachel para ser interrumpida por los labios de Brittany

"¿Qué diablos te dije ésta mañana Britt?" se escuchó provenir de una muy enojada Santana López que aparecía en la fogata

"No le dijiste nada. Al final dijiste nada y quisiste ir a tirarte a dormir de nuevo" dijo Quinn apareciendo por atrás

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Thomas que aparecía por atrás.

"Acá la sexy latina estuvo desesperada todo el día por tu ausencia" dijo Thomas "¿Qué sabes?"

"No mucho. Hubo algo de movimiento, creo que humano si los restos de comida, bah, de papel de comida chatarra me lo indican. Pero nada más." dijo Rachel

"¿No averigüaste nada más?" preguntó Thomas

"Fui hasta cerca de Lima, a donde está escondida Sidney. Pero no la vi. Aunque, por lo que parece sigue viva." dijo Rachel

"No la vas a convencer" dijo Josh apareciendo detrás de Rachel

"Quiero que aunque sea venga con nosotros en el invierno. Después, que vuelva a hacer lo que ella quiera hacer" dijo Rachel

"¿Quién diablos es Sidney y porque yo no tengo mi beso de bienvenida?" dijo Santana haciendo que todos se alejaran de ella y de Rachel

"No sabía que tenía que firmar para eso" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de la fogata y comenzando a encenderla. Pero, inmediatamente las manos de Santana aparecieron en su rostro y un beso (mucho mejor que los de la noche anterior, si le preguntan a Rachel) fue depositado en sus labios. "Hola" dijo Rachel suavemente cuando se separaron.

"Hola" respondió Santana sentándose a su lado.

"Ya que aclaramos el rama del romance entre uds..." comenzó a decir Thomas, para ser interrumpido por Santana

"Y Britt, no le des más besos en la boca a Rachel" dijo la latina mirando a su amiga

"Estoy triste" dijo la rubia haciendo puchero y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Mike, que había aparecido en el medio del beso de las morenas, cargando a Beth.

"¿Besos entre mujeres?" preguntó Puck apareciendo por el otro lado.

"Llegaste tarde" dijo Josh

"Maldición" dijo Puck sentándose fuertemente en el piso.

* * *

No había forma de conocer los cambios que ésta Rachel Berry, sobreviviente especial del apocalipsis zombie, tenía para mostrarle a Santana. No había forma en que Santana pudiera entender como habían pasado de estar comiendo con los demás alrededor de la fogata a estar en la cascada donde se bañaban, las dos completamente desnudas.

Santana no registró, tampoco (quizás hasta el día siguiente), el momento en el que Rachel saltó sobre ella como un animal sobre su presa y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras la acostaba sobre la roca lisa donde, durante el día, daba el sol. Tampoco Santana registró el volumen de sus gritos cuando Rachel le clavó, suavemente por supuesto, los dientes en sus pezones y fue lamiendo un camino que solo ella conocía y que previamente había marcado con sus dedos, hacia su entrepierna. Tampoco fue consciente del momento en que los dedos de Rachel entraron en ella, pidiéndole más y ofreciéndole más de lo que ella creía que era capaz. Y mucho menos, fue consciente de haber gritado el nombre de la diva y desmayarse sobre la piedra. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo desmayada sobre la piedra, soñando una y otra vez con el momento que habían pasado junto a Rachel en el estanque. Pero, si fue consciente, del golpe que se dió en la cabeza cuando se despertó y mientras la luna brillaba justo encima de ella, pudo notar que solo se encontraba con su soledad en el estanque.

Volvió a acostar la cabeza sobre la piedra y observó como pasaban las horas marcadas por la luna, mientras pensaba ¿Quién era ésta Rachel Berry?

"No sé realmente quién soy. ¿Quién fui? Me conociste. ¿Quién pude haber sido? Era solo un sueño" contestó Rachel desde atrás de ella.

"¡Dios, Berry!¡Me asustaste!" dijo Santana tapándose su desnudez con la ropa que estaba descartada a su lado

"Santana, no entiendo porque te tapas. Hace unos minutos acabo de estar, en el mismo sentido de la palabra "estar" en todo tu cuerpo" dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado."

"Pensé que te habías ido"

"¿A dónde?¿Al refugio? Podrías haber ido para allá ¿Crees que quiero escaparme?"

"Ni siquiera hablamos del beso"

"¿Qué hay que hablar?"

"Eso es lo que no sé. No eres la misma"

"¿Acaso tú si? Disculpame, pero creía que estabamos viviendo el mismo apocalipsis zombie"

"Ahora, todos deben haber escuchado mis gritos. Si es que grite, pero no recuerdo"

"Esa es una mala predisposición que te puso Quinn. Ya estoy harta de sus: cuando Beth o el bebé lloren nos van a escuchar. Si, estoy segura de que nos van escuchar, los zombies, si justo los dejan llorando en la playa, pero, mientras estemos al refugio de los árboles, que por si nadie se dio cuenta, son bastante altos y frondosos, el sonido no pasa para el otro lado"

"Que facilidad para cambiar de tema. Y ahí te pareciste un poco a la antigua Rachel Berry"

"¿La que conocías?"

"La que todos conocíamos"

"Si ella solía hablar mucho"

"¿Qué tenemos?"

"Tenemos un refugio en donde podemos ocultarnos de los zombies para sobrevivir a este apocalipsis"

"No. Nosotras. ¿Qué tenemos?"

"Ahhh"

"¿Ahhh?"

"No sé Santana. Ni siquiera sé si mañana voy a estar viva. Esperemos que parte de todo esto pase."

"No quiero que te estes acostando con Brittany o Quinn o Puckerman"

"Puckerman no sirve para el sexo"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Antes"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, demasiado apurado por meterla y salir teniendo su propio clímax. Nunca pensando en la otra persona. Pensé que sería más cariñoso con las mujeres"

"No es lo que estábamos hablando"

"Lo siento"

"No lo sientes"

"Es verdad, no lo hago." Rachel suspiró profundamente y llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras se acostaba mirando la luna. "Santana, si quieres, lo único que puedo ofrecerte, y por ahora, es un tiempo de exclusividad. Más de un tiempo no. Eso lleva a sentimientos y los sentimientos llevan a inseguridad. ¿Cada cuánto voy a tener que estar salvándote la vida?¿Qué va a pasar conmigo si te sucede algo?¿Qué va a pasar contigo si me sucede algo? Estamos en medio de un maldito apocalipsis zombie...si, ya sé que no dejo de repetirlo, pero es la verdad. ¿Qué decisiones difíciles tuviste que tomar desde que esto empezó? Por lo que sé, todos terminaron juntos en la casa de Noah y ahí aguantaron hasta que llegué yo. En mi caso, fue todo demasiado complicado. Fui a buscarlos porque Brittany me lo rogó con llanto, cuando ya ninguna de las otras formas que tenía de suplicarmelo funcionaban. Sabe muy bien que no la puedo ver llorar. Hay dos caminos en este apocalipsis y uds., solo atravesaron parcialmente uno"

"No entendí un carajo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó recién?"

"Lo que pasó recién fui yo sacandome unas ganas que tenía hace mucho tiempo. Sabía que ibas a ser dulce, pero no pensé que tanto. Pero no tiene nada que ver"

"Dices que quieres que seamos exclusivas por un tiempo. ¿Y si no quiero?"

"Va a ser tu problema, porque ahí no va a existir nada entre nosotras"

"¿Por qué?"

"No puedo seguir perdiendo gente a la que quiero"

"No vas a perderme, al contrario, ahora tengo herramientas para defenderme de los zombies"

"¿Sabes quién de las cuatro personas que encontré en Lima tiene más capacidad para dispararle a un zombie quieto o en movimiento, casi con mi misma perfección?"

"Puckerman"

"Si, pero no Noah, Hannah. No puedo llevar a Hannah conmigo a Lima y digamos, Quinn no quiere separarse mucho de Beth por ahora. Los únicos con los que puedo contar para ir a Lima son Josh y Thomas y ellos no concen el lugar salvo el camino hasta la casa de Brittany o la de Mike. Por ende, me quedan solo Mike, a quien no puedo llevar porque si el bebé resulta que es de él Brittany, literalmente, me asesina. Y Noah y vos. Ahora, tengo que rezarle a cualquier dios que exista para que a ninguno de uds. dos le pase algo cuando vayamos a Lima."

"¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotras?"

"¿Qué sentirías si me pasa algo?"

"Con el orgamo que me acabas de dar, me muero"

"¿Dejando de lado la satisfacción física que puedo ofrecerte?"

"Me muero, pero en cierta forma, no tanto como la primera vez que creí que estabas muerta"

"¿En serio?"

"No. No me sentiría bien ni por un millón de años en el hecho de que te llegara a pasar algo cuando vayamos a Lima."

"Imaginate como me sentiría yo, si pudiera sentir con la misma intensidad de antes" dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos. Santana, pensó que por un momento la diva iba a continuar hablando, pero a los pocos segundos la respiración de Rachel se hizo uniforme y Santana se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. La latina volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio que detrás de ellas habían unas mantas.

"Entonces por esto habías desaparecido" dijo mientras tapaba a Rachel y a si misma y se dormía con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la diva.

* * *

"Hay una nueva regla, a partir de hoy" dijo Puckerman apenas las vio llegar a la zona del refugio. "Se les prohíbe tener sexo lejos de este lugar, y se les prohíbe prohibir a las demás personas de la satisfacción de verlas teniendo sexo"

"Eres un completo idiota. Espero que hoy, casi, te muerda un zombie" dijo Rachel enojada. Había dormido en la dureza de la roca (no era la primera vez) pero Santana había despertado a su lado (tampoco la primera vez) y recordó lo de la noche anterior y se enojó consigo misma porque pensaba que había hablado de más.

"¿Cómo que "casi" me muerda un zombie?" preguntó Noah sin pensarlo

"Si te muerde un zombie voy a tener que matarte y no quiero. En cambio, si "casi" te muerde un zombie te vas a asustar tanto que vas a dejar de comportarte como un idiota" dijo Rachel sentándose a desayunar.

"¿Por qué me despertaste tan temprano?" preguntó Santana mirando como el sol recién comenzaba a hacer asomar sus rayos sobre el frondoso techo de los árboles

"Tenemos que ir a Lima" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo va a ser nuestra misión?" preguntó Noah desde el otro lado

"¿Puedo ir?" preguntó Hannah sentándose al lado de la diva

"Esta vez no, aunque me encantaría. Dejar a cargo de tu hermano mi preciosa vida es demasiado terror para el resto de la misma" dijo Rachel dándole un beso a la más joven de los adultos en la frente

"Te entiendo perfectamente" dijo Hannah mientras miraba las opciones de comida

* * *

"¿Entendieron el plan?" preguntó Rachel mientras manejaba una camioneta Ford T por el bosque rumbo a algún camino que los lleve a Lima

"No" dijeron Santana y Noah al únisono

"Me parecía" dijo Rachel sacando la mano de la palanca de cambios, en donde la latina, sentada en el asiento del acompañante, quería agarrarla. "La cuestión es así, vamos a ir hasta la entrada de Lima. Seguramente ahí vamos a poder encontrar algún auto, así que vamos a a hacerlo arrancar y que vaya derecho por la calle central de Lima hasta donde llegue. Los zombies van a ir detrás de él. Los que no, bueno, lo resolveremos ahí. Cuando estemos seguros de que no hay más zombies en la cercanía de los que podemos manejar, vamos a ir con la camioneta hasta la ferretería que hay en la calle principal. Ahí, vamos a cargar un par de placas solares, están en cajas, de la puerta de entrada hacia la derecha. También, todo los rollos de cables de distintos tamaños que puedan y se los digo en serio. Uno puede ir por los rollos y el otro por las placas, mientras el otro va por otra cosa. Usen los carritos, siempre sirven. Hay que juntar cuchillos, bombitas de luz, algún calentador eléctrico, nada de gas. No importa. Mientras estemos ahí les voy diciendo. Cargamos todo en la camioneta. Vamos hacia la farmacia que está en frente, cargamos pañales y otras cosas de consumo higiénico, y sobre los pañales, la mayor cantidad y de la mayor variedad de tamaños posibles que tengamos. Ah, una mamadera o varias, chupetes, cosas para bebés. De ahí, salimos de Lima y volvemos. Descargamos todo cerca de donde encontramos la camioneta y se acabó." dijo Rachel

"Fantástico" dijo Noah

"¿Para qué queremos bombitas de luz si no tenemos luz eléctrica?" preguntó Santana

"Encontré hace un tiempo una batería para placas solares, está en la isla, pero obviamente no funciona sin las placas, así que si conseguimos las placas solares, vamos a tener luz electrica. Por eso también los rollos de cable." dijo Rachel.

"Ahora me queda todo mas claro" dijo Santana logrando por fin agarrar una de las manos de Rachel.

* * *

"Es un inútil" dijo Rachel en voz alta mientras corría detrás de la camioneta que aceleraba desesperada saliendo de Lima con todas las cosas que habían ido a cargar. "¿A quién se le ocurre pedirle a Noah Puckerman que maneje una camioneta pensando en que no se va a asustar ante el mínimo zombie que aparece? A mi. ¿Quién sufre las consecuencias? Yo."

Media hora después, y notando que Noah y Santana no iban a frenar, porque ya no la veían, se detuvo para recuperar aire mientras pensaba que había salido mal.

Comenzó a caminar despacio, sabiendo que no iban a saber como entrar en el bosque porque ni siquiera habían prestado atención cuando ella salió y se iban a quedar esperando.

"Veamos." dijo mientras caminaba y pensaba en qué diablos había salido mal. "Hasta la farmacia todo salió bien, incluso pude cargar más cosas de la que pensé que podía llegar a cargar, pero, apareció ese zombie, y uno de los dos, que no fue Santana porque estaba al lado mío como sanguijuela, comenzó a gritar "aaaahhhhh" como mujer. Entonces, todo se convirtió en una locura." Rachel sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando.

A lo lejos, el sonido de un motor hizo que se escondiera entre unos arbustos, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba en su dirección. Era una moto, poco cuidada y con muchos años de uso encima, no podía saber quien la manejaba. Bueno, eso si quería mirar el rostro de quien conducía. Pero la ropa le dijo todo.

"Vamos, Streissand" escuchó Rachel decir cuando la motó se detuvo al frente de donde ella estaba escondida. "Por lo menos ahora tengo a alguien a quien gritarle" dijo esperando con la moto en marcha.

Rachel salió de su escondite y se subió detrás de Sue.

* * *

Como Rachel había supuesto, Santana y Noah no habían llegado al bosque. Ni siquiera al camino del bosque. La camioneta estaba unos veinte kilómetros más adelante del lugar en donde ella había dejado de correr y la diva podía ver como Santana le pegaba patadas a algo que estaba tirado en el piso. Por su cansancio (no sorpresa, porque si alguien sobrevivía a un apocalipsis zombie esa iba a ser Sue Sylvester) tardó en darse cuenta que lo que Santana estaba pateando era otra persona. Más precisamente, Noah Puckerman.

Rachel, bajó de la moto corriendo y saltó para sacar a Santana del rango de alcance de Noah.

"¡Déjame matarlo! Estaba detrás nuestro, corriendo y el idiota no solo se hizo pis encima sino que aceleró!" gritó Santana al sentir unos brazos a su alrededor

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel para hacerse escuchar

"¿Berry?" preguntó Santana

"No, el hada madrina de Cenicienta" dijo Rachel irónicamente

"¿Ves idiota? Ahora veo visiones" dijo Santana

"No soy una visión. Soy yo" gritó Rachel soltando a Santana para levantarse y pararse al frente de la latina. Apenas la vio y reconoció que no era una visión, Santana comenzó a llorar llevándose las manos a su cara.

"Veo que el drama no te deja de lado" dijo Sue acercándose a Rachel

"El drama comenzó cuando recuperé a dos miembros de glee" dijo Rachel caminando hacia Noah

"Por suerte estas viva, si no yo estaría muerto" dijo él tratando de levantarse

"¿Desde cuando gritas como una mujer?" preguntó Rachel ayudandolo.

"¿Fué él? Cuando escuché el grito y después te vi corriendo pensé que habías sido vos" dijo Sue también acercándose a ayudarlo

"Te lo juro, fue él. ¿Qué se te dio por salir de tu guarida?" le preguntó Rachel mientras acomodaba a Noah en el asiento trasero de la camioneta

"Me dije que si vos habías sobrevivido hasta ahora yo también podía" dijo Sue

"Que poca fé, entrenadora" dijo Rachel caminando hacia Santana "Si quiere vaya acomodándose en el asiento trasero de la camioneta. Yo ya voy"

"Nunca pensé ver a S en ese estado" dijo Sue haciéndole caso después de darle una palmadita a la moto que le había servido bien.

Rachel se sentó detrás de la latina y la abrazó.

"Por eso prefiero no meter los sentimientos" dijo después de unos minutos

"Más que meter los sentimientos en esto, casi mato a un idiota porque te dejó a pie" dijo Santana dejando de llorar

"Es una buena excusa para matarlo" dijo Rachel

"Pero yo te veía correr detrás de la camioneta y le decía y el no quería parar, se había asustado tanto...y siguió acelerando hasta que se hizo pis y frenamos, pero ya no venías detrás" dijo Santana para volver a llorar "y comencé a pegarle"

Lo último que la latina dijo hizo que Rachel la abrazara con más fuerza y se riera un poco.

"Esta bien que le hayas pegado, con esa motito que tenía Sue, no sé como íbamos a hacer para alcanzarlos" dijo Rachel aguantando la risa "Además, yo también le hubiera pegado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, porque ese grito que pegó ¡Dios!" dijo Rachel volviendo a recordarlo.

"Me encanta su extraña expresión de amor en base al inútil que tengo todo moretoneado a mi lado, pero me encantaría moverme al lugar que los mantuvo seguros todo este tiempo" dijo Sue bajando la ventanilla de la camioneta

"¿Por qué la trajiste?" preguntó Santana mientras, muy a su pesar, se comenzaba a levantar

"Apareció cuando me cansé de correrlos" dijo Rachel

"¿Te cansaste después de media hora? Me sorprendes" dijo Santana agarrándole la mano aunque solo tenían que caminar menos de dos metros hasta el vehículo.

"Perdón, pero anoche tuve que hacer gritar a una latina mi nombre" dijo Rachel abriéndole la puerta del pasajero.

"Podrías gritar el nombre de la latina esta noche" dijo Santana dándole un beso en la mejilla y subiendo a la camioneta.

* * *

Volvieron ya cuando caía el sol, y comenzaron a pasar todas las cosas a la entrada noreste de la cueva. Del otro lado, esperaban Mike, Josh y Thomas que trabajaron rápidamente para no terminar después de que cayera el sol. Rachel, se quedó en el asiento del conductor, y le insistió a Santana que bajara a ayudar a los militares, junto con Sue y que metiera a Noah en la cueva, que después los otros se ocuparían de ayudarlo. Cuando terminaron de descargar todo, Rachel llevó la camioneta hacia la autopista y volvió lo más rápido que pudo (gracias a los anteojos nocturnos que había sacado de la tienda de campaña que había al lado de la ferretería cuando tuvo un segundo y los vio) y se metió por la entrada noreste emitiendo un silbido como señal para que Josh y Thomas dejaran enterrada para siempre esa entrada.

* * *

"¿Quién es el líder de éste intento de campamento?" preguntó Sue sentándose alrededor de la fogata.

Aunque ya todos los habitantes de la isla, sabían de la existencia de la cueva, y la habían visto quedando encantados con como era, iban a esperar a ver si el plan de tener luz eléctrica (solar, por supuesto) funcionaba.

"¡No saben lo que encontramos!" dijo Josh cuando volvía con Thomas después de que fueron a confirmar si la explosión había dado resultados.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel apareciendo de la nada, para ser tirada al piso por una ráfaga marrón que cuando la escuchó se puso feliz. "Santana, ¿qué diablos?"

"Perdón, estoy contenta de que estes viva. Aunque todavía tengo mis dudas sobre la aparición de Sue" dijo Santana cubriendo de pequeños besos el rostro de Rachel.

"Ok. Nadie me respondió mi pregunta" dijo Sue acercándose a la pareja y extrayendo a Santana de encima de la diva y agarrando a la misma por los hombros la levantó en un solo movimiento. "¿Quién es el líder de esto?" le preguntó mirándola a los ojos

"Sue, te odio." dijo Santana desde el piso

"Nadie. Tenemos una sociedad utópica en la cual todos tomamos juntos las decisiones" dijo Rachel

"En realidad es casi como si fuera Rachel, no estaríamos acá si no fuera por ella" dijo Thomas apareciendo

"Uds. parecen gente inteligente. ¿Qué son?" preguntó Quinn señalandolos

"Somos militares. Fuimos enviados a extraer unas cuantas familias por protección antes de la explosión de la epidemia, pero llegamos con la epidemia y nunca logramos nuestra misión. En el camino, Rachel nos encontró y nos salvó" dijo Thomas

"¿Streisand?" preguntó Sue volviendo su vista a Rachel

"Si." dijo Thomas

"Bien, no voy a arruinar la química de éste lugar hasta que tenga que arruinarla porque algo no me gusta. Después de todo soy Sue Sylvester." dijo la entrenadora y se sentó al lado de Quinn quien la miraba de reojo mientras jugaba con Beth

"¿Qué encontraron?" preguntó Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se agachaba a tratar de calmar a Santana quien (Rachel no sabía por que) había vuelto a llorar desde el piso.

"Un caño de gas" dijo Josh

"¿De gas?" preguntó Puck

"Si, si logramos hacer una buena conexión, probablemente podemos tener calefacción vía gas en el invierno" dijo Thomas

"Lo cual sería genial para el bebé de Britt y para Beth" dijo Quinn

"¿Pierce está embarazada?¿De quién?" preguntó Sue mirando a la rubia. Sabían hacía poco más de un mes que estaba embarazada y la epidemia había surgido hacía poco más de tres meses, así que la panza de Brittany todavía no era muy notable (a pesar de lo que Puckerman había resaltado cuando llegaron).

"No sé, como siempre digo, puede ser de Mike, Artie antes de los zombies o Rachel" dijo Brittany mirando a la diva que había logrado calmar a Santana

"¿Berry?" preguntó Sue viendo como la misma giraba los ojos y sentaba a Santana al lado de Quinn

"Nadie quiere arruinarle la ilusión a Brittany de que quizás puede llegar a tener una pequeña o un pequeño Rachel explicándole como funciona la reproducción humana." dijo Josh sentándose al lado de Sue y en voz baja.

"Son todos unos idiotas" dijo Sue viendo como Rachel desaparecía de la zona de refugios e iba camino hacia la playa.

* * *

"Cuando tuve tiempo tendría que haberte convencido de hacerte porrista. Ahora es demasiado tarde" dijo Sue media hora después. Había dejado una conversación inútil en la fogata, y seguido a la diva.

"¿Por qué lo dice, entrenadora?" preguntó Rachel

"Acá no soy entrenadora." dijo Sue "Así que mejor llámame Sue. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Sensitana?"

"¿Sensitana?"

"Nunca vi a López tan sensible, y digamos, el espectáculo al lado de la camioneta, además de furia era por sensibilidad"

"¿Anoche tuvo sexo?"

"Si, pero debe haber sido tremendo gran sexo. No es mi problema. Te vi correr el día de la epidemia, desde la casa de los Hudson – Hummel a la tuya. Horas después, te vi pasar corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos desde tu casa. ¿Cómo apareció Beth en esta isla?¿Dónde está Shelby?"

"¿Cómo sobrevivió, Sue?"

"Hay cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Lograste salvar a esos idiotas por lo menos. Antes de que te los llevaras, quise acercarme varias veces a esa casa. Tengo que decirte, creo que tienes una gran suerte a tu lado. Si esto alguna vez termina, tendrían que llamarte "Estrella del Apocalipsis" no pude acercarme nunca demasiado a la casa. Siempre encontraba zombies"

"¿Incluso de día?"

"Extrañamente se dispersaban y dejaban algunos como si estuvieran haciendo guardias"

"¿Evolucionaron?"

"No realmente. Los pudiste sacar de ahí"

"¿Le dieron un refugio, Sue?"

"Si. Voy a dormirme, y es mejor que vos también lo hagas. No queremos otro mar de lágrimas latino"

* * *

Cuando Rachel entró al refugio, todos ya estaban durmiendo en sus lugares. Santana, parecía que también, pero no.

Apenas sintió que la diva se tiró a su lado, la atacó a besos y comenzó a sacarle la ropa de a poco.

Rachel no pudo hablar, ya que la boca de Santana estuvo todo el tiempo encima de la suya.

Cuando la diva se encontraba completamente desnuda, Santana aprovechó la poca luz que tenían para admirar un poco el cuerpo, y pasó sus manos lentamente por unas cicatrices.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel, quería decirle algo, pero la latina solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de ella. No quiso ser brusca, pero quería darle placer. Quería hacerle sentir lo que ella la noche anterior le había hecho sentir y quería, sobre todoas las cosas, disfrutar el momento en que tenía a Rachel viva, debajo de ella.

Deslizó suavemente su mano derecha hacia la entrepierna de Rachel, en donde pudo notar la húmedad, pero en vez de quedarse ahí ayudó a que las piernas que estaban debajo de ella se abrieran un poco más para poder ubicarse.

Mordió sin pudor los pechos redondos, tostados y bien formados, que estaban con toda su atención apuntando hacia ella. Demostró con su boca que adoraba el pequeño cuerpo que se movía de placer, pidiendo más, debajo de ella.

Disfruto cada sabor que Rachel tenía, la pequeña morena parecía una fuente de sabores distintos en cada rincón de su piel, pero el de la entrepierna era casi dulce, algo indescriptible, en el que Santana se tomó su tiempo, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían a paso apurado de la diva.

Nadie pudo escuchar a Rachel gritar porque Santana había previsto ese momento, tapando la boca de Rachel con la mano que no estaba utilizando. Pero confirmó que había logrado su objetivo, porque cuando volvió a buscar la boca de Rachel, ésta decía una y otra vez: "Santana, Santana, Santana"

La diva intentó devolver el favor, pero Santana no fue capaz de aceptarlo. No quería.

Ahora solo se había acurrucado bien cerca de la diva (desnuda, obviamente, así sus cuerpos estaban al máximo contacto) y hablaron hasta que Rachel se quedó dormida.

Santana después, se quedo un rato largo observándola, pensando en que hubiera pasado si ese día la perdía, y volvía a llorar, aunque esta vez en silencio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Santana y Brittany eran las encargadas de buscar los huevos para el desayuno, pero, terminó siendo únicamente Brittany ya que Santana todavía no había enfrentado el miedo a las aves.

"¿Y cómo van las cosas con Rach?" preguntó la rubia mientras volvían al refugio.

"Bien, ya estamos teniendo sexo" dijo Santana ganando un choque de hombros por parte de la rubia.

"Te dije que es muy buena en la cama" dijo Brittany sonriendo

"Si, la otra noche fue genial"

"¿Y anoche no?"

"Anoche fue su turno"

"¿Cómo su turno?"

"Si, anoche le tocó recibir placer a ella Britt. Pensé..."

"¿Rachel Berry no es más virgen?" preguntó Brittany mirando a Santana con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Virgen?" preguntó Santana mirando a la rubia quien siguió caminando hablando solamente para ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenas! _

_Como están?_

_Espero que bien! _

_Paso directamente a seguir mis monólogos al final del capítulo, porque lo de la virginidad de Rachel se resuelve justo al comienzo, así que...bueno, nos vemos abajo!_

_Glee no me pertenece!_

* * *

**¿Virgen?**

"¿Cómo que virgen?" preguntó Santana mirando a Brittany horrorizada.

La rubia la miraba fijamente y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas unos segundos después cuando se dió cuenta de que no podía seguir con la broma.

"¡Brittany! Eres una idiota" dijo Santana tratando de agarrar a la rubia que entre carcajadas seguía caminando mientras esquivaba a la latina.

"Si me tiras, tiras los huevos" dijo Brittany mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas.

Santana analizó la situación y caminó hacia el campamento dejando atrás las carcajadas de su amiga.

Cuando estaba llegando al refugio, escuchó que Brittany le gritaba algo

"No te enojes, San. No tenemos mucho para hacer en esta isla"

"¿Te hizo la broma de la virginidad de Rachel?" preguntó Mike

"Si." respondió Santana y el asiático comenzó a reírse también.

"¿Qué les pasa a todos uds?" preguntó Santana

"Britt venía planeando esa broma desde que llegamos" dijo Quinn

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rachel se había despertado y mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, alguien entró en el refugio.

"Santana, no es mo..." comenzó a decir para ser interrumpida por la visión de la cabellera corta (mal cuidada desde el momento en que empezó la epidemia) de Sue Sylvester.

"Streisand, mi nombre empieza con S pero no soy Santana. Tenemos que hablar. Urgente. Ahora que Sue Sylvester tuvo la oportunidad de por fin descansar sin sentir miedo o sin pensar que el mínimo movimiento es una de esas cosas que antes se llamaban personas, recordé ciertos detalles de los últimos días que me parecen pertinentes discutir con la líder de este equipo. Y a solas. Así que arriba, que estoy segura que todas estas ratas de alcantarilla que siguen vivas gracias a tu existencia teatral en este mundo están escuchando" dijo Sue antes de salir del pequeño refugio.

Se vistió rápidamente, recordando donde estaba. En realidad donde estaba el mundo, no ella. A ella no le preocupaba tanto, salvo a veces recordaba la higiene dental y lo lindo que sería poder cepillarse todos los días, varias veces, sin tener miedo a que en algún momento el dentífrico se acabe. Suspiró pesadamente cuando ya estaba vestida y antes de salir del refugio donde se encontró con que, los que estaban presentes alrededor de la fogata, la miraron solo unos momentos antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Sue, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando constantemente un pie en el piso.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo" dijo la ex entrenadora cuando Rachel llegó a su lado.

"Lo siento" dijo la diva girando sus ojos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la playa y se sentaron.

"¿Qué detalles?" preguntó Rachel mirando el cielo

"Pensé que no me habías escuchado, Liza." dijo Sue

"Hubiera deseado no hacerlo"

"He notado ciertos cambios en el comportamiento zombie, últimamente" dijo Sue sentándose en la arena.

"¿Qué cambios?" preguntó Rachel "Además, Sue, antes de seguir escuchándote no voy a meterme en una cruzada para liberar al país de los zombies."

"Es que si nosotros nos dimos cuenta y hay algún otro grupo de personas escondiéndose de ellos, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta y todo va a terminar en lo mismo." dijo Sue

"Ni siquiera me has dicho lo que me quieres decir, y yo generalmente no voy a hacer nada sin antes comprobar que lo que me digas es cierto."

"Entonces presta atención, Arya Stark"

"No me asustes, pienso que te pasó algo si sales de los sobrenombres de Broadway"

"Muy graciosa"

"Habla Sue."

"Desde que la epidemia apareció, fue como que el veneno que pasan los zombies ha ido mutando. La primer semana, la transformación en zombie por una mordida duró una hora, la segunda pasó a durar 6 horas y así fue avanzando hasta que ahora esa transformación dura casi dos días"

"Tengo miedo de preguntar como sabes con tanta exactitud esas cosas"

"Cuando pasaba algo así cerca del lugar en donde me estaba ocultando, me quedaba esperando. Pero eso no ha sido todo."

"¿Hay más?"

"¿Te estoy aburriendo?"

"No, lo siento."

"Igualmente, antes de cambiar de tema, me llama la atención que no te hayas dado cuenta"

"No es que no me haya dado cuenta, veo pocos seres humanos desde que encontré la isla. Tendría que haberlo notado con Shelby, pero fue demasiada emoción con la que estaba lideando."

"¿Cómo es eso?¿Shelby?"

"El primer mes estuve con Beth y Shelby en esta isla. Yo fui a la autopista y fue el día que encontré a Mike, Britt, Thomas y Josh. Cuando volví, pude ver que Shelby estaba llorando y habló. Me dijo que la habían mordido y que había pasado ya un rato largo y que seguramente por las ganas que tenía de no hacerle daño al bebé todavía no se había transformado. Seguramente lo haría cuando estuviera a salvo. Ella creía que la había mordido hacía dos horas."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"No importa, Sue. ¿Qué más hay?"

"Berry, me siento decepcionada de que no vas a contarme pero después le pregunto a esos inútiles que tienes en el campamento" ésto hizo que Rachel girara sus ojos. "Bueno, lo otro lo comencé a notar hace dos semanas más o menos. Estaba escapando de un grupo no muy numeroso y maté al que iba adelante. Éste cayó inmediatamente al piso y antes de seguir con mi huida pude ver como dos zombies más del grupo caían. Después de eso, quedé con 1 solo zombie a mis espaldas. Llegaba a una encrucijada y decidí matarlo antes de cruzarla, porque era más fácil cruzarla solo que con eso detrás mío que podía llamar la atención de los demás zombies. Lo maté y cuando pasé la encrucijada algunos zombies comenzaron a caerse muertos para siempre en el piso."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Sue?"

"Es una teoría que tendríamos que probar, pero...me parece que de alguna forma el gen de los zombies ha evolucionado tanto que si uno mata a uno, eventualmente comienzan a morir, por así decirlo "sus familiares". Lo cual, podría ayudarnos a..."

"Espera, Sue" dijo Rachel interrumpiendo "¿Me estás diciendo, que si yo mató a un zombie, mato a quien lo mordió, y de ahí al que lo mordió antes a ese y así?"

"Algo así, pero, al morir el que los mordió también mueren los que fueron mordidos por él."

"Tendrías que dejarme pensar esto."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si, porque si quiero probar la teoría que me estás contando, Sue, es bastante más que obvio que no voy a poder probarla en el bosque, ya que generalmente andan solos. Ah, y en todo caso que la pruebe, vas a venir conmigo"

"De acuerdo Berry, y me voy rápidamente porque siento la furia de Santana acercándose" dijo Sue levantándose del piso y volviendo hacia el campamento.

Santana pasó al lado de Sue casi sin mirarla, pero reconociendo su presencia y se sentó al lado de Rachel.

"Es cierto que se siente tu furia" dijo la diva mirándola.

"Brittany me hizo un chiste malo" dijo Santana cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

"¿Te dijo que anoche era virgen?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo

"¿Tú también lo sabías?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó Santana enojándose

"Pensé que te ibas a dar cuenta, no sabía que Britt podía ser tan buena actriz."

"La rubia tiene habilidades"

"Veo que bastantes" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué quería Sue?"

"Hablar"

"Eso es obvio. ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer en este lugar?"

"Ey, tendrías que pensar que probablemente no es la única persona que se siente atraída sexualmente hacia mi"

"Si, ni loca dejo que Sue te ponga un dedo encima. ¿De qué quería hablar?"

"¿Eres miembro del FBI y no me lo contaste?"

"Rachel"

"¿Qué?"

"Somos una pareja, tendríamos que compartir cosas"

"Pensé que no habíamos definido lo que éramos"

"No me interesa que quieras ser exclusiva, lo vamos a ser, pero no por un tiempo, durante mucho tiempo."

"¿Firmé un contrato en donde decía que tengo que acatar tus órdenes?"

"Si, el día que me respondiste el primer beso"

"Lastima que no tengo una máquina del tiempo."

"¿Lo cambiarías?"

"No."

"¿Qué quería Sue?"

"Dijo que como había descansado sin miedo, pudo recordar algunos detalles de los últimos días entre los zombies"

"Entiendo tu frustración con el chiste que te hizo Brittany esta mañana" dijo Quinn interrumpiendo la conversación de la pareja.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Santana

"Estabamos todos pensando en la mejor forma de decirle a Brittany que era imposible que Rachel sea el padre/madre de su bebé, pensando que ella estaba bañándose, cuando de repente, entre el círculo que habíamos formado, una voz dijo: ¿y no pensaron que quizás es otra broma?. Levantamos todos la cabeza para ver quien era y era Brittany riéndose de nosotros" explicó Quinn sentándose al lado de Rachel.

"Brittany es bastante inteligente" dijo la diva cuando se había logrado crear un silencio cómodo entre las tres.

"Si, no sé que tanto. Aunque lo que ahora se quedaron planeando alimenta un poco las esperanzas" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué cosa están planeando?" preguntó Santana

"Una nueva excursión a Lima, si Sue sobrevivió, queremos ir a ver si algún familiar nuestro sigue vivo"

"Esa es buena idea." dijo Santana

"Si, quizás se refugiaron en alguna casa segura, como la tuya, San" dijo Quinn

"Si, quizás todavía estén vivos mis padres" dijo la latina con un tono esperanzador

Rachel, se había quedado callada durante esta parte de la conversación y de pronto se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de ellas sin decir palabra alguna.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Quinn cuando Rachel desapareció en la curva de la playa.

"No sé." dijo Santana

"Me sorprende que no estés celosa de lo que le esté pasando"

"Mis celos pueden ser lógicos"

"Igualmente, a pesar de que pareciera que las cosas están yendo bien en esta isla, ella sigue sin ser la misma"

"Muchas veces me gustaría saber que es lo que la mantiene apagada. Pensé que con un poco de amor iba a volver de a poco a ser la misma"

"¿Amor, Santana?"

"Hay que aferrarse a algo en este mundo, Quinn"

"Tendrías que ir a hablar con ella"

"Seguramente quiere un tiempo a solas. A veces me da la sensación que se cansa de nuestra presencia."

"Es probable."

* * *

Quinn y Santana volvieron una hora después al refugio y la única que estaba era Brittany

"¿Dónde están todos, Britt?" preguntó Santana

"¿Qué le dijeron a Rachel?" preguntó en cambio de responder la rubia.

"Nada" dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Algo le dijeron porque se metió de nuevo ahí. Hacía tiempo que no se metía ahí" dijo Brittany señalando al centro de la isla.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Brittany

"No le dijimos nada en serio, Britt" dijo Quinn al notar la cara de enojada de la otra rubia que recién levantaba la mirada del piso. "Solo nos pusimos hablar del plan de volver a Lima a buscar a nuestros familiares."

"¿Son estúpidas?" preguntó Brittany estallando de golpe

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Santana dando un paso hacia atrás del miedo de ver a la siempre sonriente amiga suya explotando de esa manera.

"Rachel no tiene parientes a los cuales volver o ir a buscar a Lima y uds. se ponen a hablar de ese plan al frente de ella" dijo levantándose y señalando a sus dos amigas

"Britt, no lo pensé cuando empecé a contarlo. Además, la necesitamos a ella para volver a Lima" dijo Quinn levantando las manos defensivamente y caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar con un árbol.

"No, no la van a necesitar. Porque no voy a dejar que vaya" dijo Brittany

"En todo caso la que tiene que permitir que Rachel vaya o no a Lima a esa misión soy yo" dijo Santana sintiendo celos ante la seguridad con la que Brittany habló sobre la libertad de su novia.

"¡No!" gritó Brittany "No tienes ningún derecho a hablar sobre ella cuando ni siquiera te das cuenta que es lo que están haciendo mal. ¿Por qué no fuiste detrás de ella cuando se levantó?"

"¿Cómo sabes que se levantó?¿Acaso la pequeña diva vino corriendo y llorando a contarte?" preguntó Quinn logrando encontrar un poco de valentía

"Eres idiota, Quinn" dijo una voz a la derecha de ella y de Santana.

"¿Quién mierda te crees que eres Berry para llamarme idiota?" preguntó Quinn mirando a la diva y después dándose cuenta de que nuevamente la estaba enfrentando.

"Brittany estaba viendo nuestra conversación desde lejos, por eso sabe que me levanté. No tendrías que suponer que todo sigue siendo como antes" dijo Rachel pasando de largo entre Santana y Quinn y caminando hacia Brittany.

"Perdone ud. srta líder de este maldito grupo de idiotas" gritó Quinn

"En este maldito grupo de idiotas se protegió a tu hija y se sigue protegiéndola, Quinn" dijo Rachel sin mirarla. Le hizo señas a Brittany para que se agache y le dijo algo en el oído.

Brittany, la agarró de la mano cuando se estaba por ir y Santana y Quinn podían ver que le suplicaba que por favor no, aunque no sabían que era, bien, lo que le estaba rogando.

Rachel caminó en dirección a la playa y las tres ex porristas se quedaron en el refugio mirandola partir.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Santana sin mirar a nadie en particular.

"Le hubieras preguntado a ella" dijo Brittany dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la playa, en donde estaban los demás.

"Si, le habría preguntado si hubiera dirigido una maldita mirada en mi dirección" gritó Santana

* * *

Sue tenía razón, pensó Rachel esa noche mientras se refugiaba en el techo del Lima Bean. En las últimas dos horas, desde que había vuelto al lugar en donde había crecido, había matado muchos zombies, y muchos por la cuestión de la teoría de Sue.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con un grupo numeroso dirigido por un zombie que extrañamente se parecía a Azimio. Envió una flecha directa al cerebro de ese zombie y después de que el cayera en el piso, los demás, cayeron como piedras detrás de él. No se quiso preguntar a cuantos más había matado con una sola flecha, mientras salió corriendo de su escondite y la sacó de la cabeza en donde había cumplido su función.

La noche llegó poco más de media hora después que ella ya hubiera disparado 6 flechas y matado casi diez veces esa cantidad de zombies. Se preguntó como podría hacer una función exponencial si supiera realmente a cuantos humanos cada zombie había transformado. Y se preguntó, si los humanos mordidos antes del cambio de virus también entraban en esa teoría.

Subió trepando un caño al techo del Lima Bean para pasar la noche, había notado que el interior estaba destrozado y la escalera al techo completamente bloqueada. Era un buen lugar para esconderse y tenía una gran vista de Lima.

Casi no durmió nada, moviéndose de un lado al otro tratando de combatir el frío. Internamente, su cuerpo le iba diciendo que era hora era. Y fue, cuando su cuerpo le anunció que se habían hecho las 12 de la noche que la vio. Una de las ventanas de McKinley comenzó a iluminarse y después de unos segundos se apagó, para pasar a la siguiente que también se iluminó. El lado de la escuela que ella veía, tuvo ese patrón una ventana tras otra, solo del piso superior durante los siguientes 10 minutos, como si una misma persona iluminara cada habitación para revisarla y después apagara la luz, en dos pasadas.

Supo así que había más humanos vivos en Lima y que estaban encerrados en la escuela. ¿Cuántos serían?¿Alguien más de glee estaría ahí adentro?¿Schuester?¿Figgins?¿Sam y Mercedes?¿Tina?

Decidió tirarse a observar el cielo y pensar. Además de que si seguía parada y caminando de un lado al otro algún zombie iba a pasar y la iba a ver. Y durante la noche, tenían una muy buena vista esos montruos.

El ruido de pasos arrastrándose la despertó unas horas después. Como el sol recién comenzaba a asomarse, pudo ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Se asomó por encima de la baranda y los vio. Era una manada de cientos de zombies (perdió la cuenta cuando pasó el 120) caminando en dirección a McKinley, despacio como si el tiempo no les sirviera de nada. Algunos se detuvieron a oler a los cuerpos que se encontraron en el camino y de los cuales Rachel se había encargado la noche anterior. Otros, se dedicaron a comerse esos cuerpos y Rachel tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar porque sabía que el olor atraería a los zombies. ¡El olor! Pensó la diva y se observó para respirar tranquila al ver que estaba cubierta en sangre de zombie y que además habían pasado horas desde que su rastro había estado al nivel del suelo.

La manada tardó casi dos horas, en el tiempo de Rachel, en pasar por donde ella estaba. No se atrevió a disparar ninguna flecha para no atraer la atención de esas cosas. Después de que pasara el último zombie, espero casi dos horas más y decidió volver al refugio.

* * *

Santana se había quedado en la playa desde el momento en que Rachel había desaparecido en el bosque del otro lado. No sabía hacia donde iba pero seguía pensando una y otra vez en el momento en el que Rachel pasó a su lado y ni siquiera la miró. Por derecho, pensaba, le correspondía a ella saber hacia donde Rachel se dirigía. Nadie entendía su desesperación de no saber como estaba la diva o donde estaba. Nadie entendía su necesidad de explicarle que no había sido su intención hablar de su familia cuando la de ella...¿la de ella? Sabían lo de Shelby o suponían que era lo que había pasado con Shelby, pero no sabían que había pasado con los padres de Rachel. Aunque habían dicho que quizás ella también los tuvo que haber matado.

Sue se acercó a la latina cuando el sol estaba cayendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Santana?" le preguntó autoritariamente

"Esperando a Rachel" dijo ella sin quitar la vista de la orilla del otro lado

"Es mejor que vayas a dormir" dijo Sue "O por lo menos a sentarte alrededor de la fogata. No va a volver esta noche"

"¿Brittany le contó a dónde iba?"

"A mi nadie me tiene que contar nada, salvo las insensibilidades que mis ex porristas siguen cometiendo en el apocalipsis. Con eso me basta y sobra para saber a donde fue a cantar Streissand."

"¿Recuerda como cantaba?"

"No tengo ganas de sensatez y sentimientos. Tengo ganas de que todos dejen de hablar en secreto para ver quien tiene las agallas para venir a buscarte"

"Voy a volver al refugio cuando sepa a donde fue Rachel"

"¿En serio no te das cuenta? Pensé que eras un poquito más inteligente"

"No soy inteligente cuando tengo demasiados sentimientos en juego"

"Tardas mucho en darte cuenta de las cosas cuando no van con tu forma de pensar"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quieres hacerte una persona a la cual los sentimientos no la tocan, pero vos y yo sabemos que desde el día que pusiste un ojo sobre Liza, todos los sentimientos te atacaron de golpe. Ahora, tienes la oportunidad justa para estar con ella y no puedes manejar tu alrededor. Eso te desconcentra de las cosas que puedes o no decir o te insensibiliza."

"¿Hizo un curso de psicología?"

"Hice muchos cursos. Durante toda mi vida. Pero lo que te dije no es basura psicológica, es basura personal, me han pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida para poder aprender a manejar mis sentimientos. Y mi razón" dijo Sue marchándose.

Quinn fue la siguiente en acercarse, la noche ya estaba sobre ellas y era más que obvio que Santana no podía ver para el otro lado.

"¿Querés un plato de sopa de pescado? Está caliente y está haciendo frío"

"¿Pudiste averiguar a dónde fue?" preguntó Santana aceptando el plato de comida.

"No. Todos me miran de reojo desde que volvieron del entrenamiento y no dicen nada. Miran al cielo y se miran entre ellos. Creo que es un castigo por ser tan insensibles, según dijo Puck."

"¿Puck?"

"Si, dijo que tendría que haber sido un poco más inteligente y en vez de ir corriendo a contarle a Rachel el plan de volver a Lima, esperar un poco más para enterarme de que estaban todos planeando entrenar con más intensidad esta semana así ella no sentía como que tenía que estar sola y pendiente de sus acompañantes."

"¿Eso dijo?"

"Si, y que soy una idiota por no pensar las cosas antes de hablar, y que vos no te quedas atrás. Pero que sobre todo, yo soy una idiota, porque si no fuera por Rachel, Beth no estaría en esta isla segura."

"En eso..."

"En eso tiene razón, lo sé"

Las dos se quedaron mirando las estrellas reflejadas en la superficie del lago en silencio por un rato más, hasta que Quinn decidió irse a dormir.

Santana volvió mucho más tarde al refugio, pero se quedó alrededor de la fogata, la siguiente en hablar con ella fue Brittany

"No puedo saber si estás celosa o solo enojada con vos misma" dijo la rubia sentándose al frente de ella.

"Estoy celosa porque te dijo a vos a donde iba, enojada con ella porque no me miró y enojada conmigo por lo insensible que soy." respondió la latina mirando al fuego

"No te miró porque no quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que había en sus ojos" dijo Brittany después de unos segundos. "Rachel, a pesar de ser distinta a la que conocíamos, es la misma."

"No me miró porque estaba enojada por lo que habíamos dicho"

"Quizás con Quinn, porque Quinn llega a meterse en su piel y ya no estamos en la secundaria como para que se comporte como la HBIC, pero no contigo. Entiende la necesidad que todos tenemos de saber si alguno de nuestros familiares esta vivo y si podemos salvarlos."

"¿A dónde fue, Brittany?"

"Si perdiste a todas las personas que te importaban y encontraras una nueva y esta nueva persona, que te importa mucho más de lo que quieres admitir, al frente tuyo habla de querer saber que pasó con las otras personas que a ella le importaban...¿qué harías?" preguntó la rubia

Santana pensó unos minutos, primero analizando las palabras de Brittany y descifrándolas y después en la respuesta.

"Haría lo posiblie para darle una pequeña esperanza a la persona que me importa ahora" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo?"

"En este caso, si Rachel hubiera deseado volver a Lima a ver si algún familiar de ella quedaba vivo, yo hubiera ido...oh...no...no...¿sola?" preguntó Santana levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a temblar.

"Si."

"¿Está loca acaso?"

"No. Rachel es la única persona que puede llegar a entrar y salir matando zombies en el camino y sin ser detectada que nosotros conocemos. Cualquiera de nosotros la hubiéramos atrasado en el nivel que estamos en arquería"

"Britt, tu ni siquiera entrenas"

"Si lo hago. Rachel me entrena todas las mañanas, cuando puede y nadie nos ve. Solo que yo no quiero que se sepa que me entrena a solas."

"¿Por qué te entrena a solas?"

"Porque yo se lo pedí"

"¿Se lo pediste?"

"Rachel no quiere que pierda mi inocencia, o algo así, matando zombies. Entonces le prometí que solo lo voy a hacer si no queda otra opción pero siempre y cuando ella sea la que me entrene"

"Y acepto."

"¿Tienes que decirlo con tanto enojo en la voz?"

"Me siento celosa de la relación que uds. dos tienen"

"Es como la que nosotras teníamos antes de todo esto, San"

"No, no lo es"

"Si, si lo es. Además, a Rachel le debo no solo mi vida sino también mi cordura. Después de que llegamos estuve casi una semana llorando y si no fuera por Rachel que me obligaba a comer o a tomar agua, seguramente hoy no estaría acá. Por eso no soportó verme llorar cuando le pedí que fuera a Lima a ver si alguno de uds. seguía vivo. Ahora, me voy a dormir porque este bebé es terriblemente cansador. Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana" dijo Santana mirando como su mejor amiga se metía en su refugio.

Cuando el sol empezó a asomar, Santana volvió a su lugar en la playa, esperando que Rachel apareciera.

* * *

Mientras salía de Lima, Rachel sintió que alguien la estaba persiguiendo. Dobló en el patio de una casa y se escondió pegándose a la pared. Los pasos siguieron y por la firmeza, Rachel supo que era una persona no zombificada. ¿Acaso era una palabra? Se preguntó mientras esperaba. Cuando la persona la alcanzó, ella tensó su arco y se encontró con los enormes ojos de la srta. Pillsbury en la punta de la flecha.

"Rach...Rachel...Berry" dijo la srta. Pillsbury

"¿Cómo sobrevivió ud.?" preguntó Rachel bajando su arco y sacando la flecha

"Tenía muchas reservas en caso de un ataque nuclear." dijo tratando de controlar sus temblores

"¿Tiene frío?" preguntó Rachel notando ésto

"No. Tengo miedo. Nunca se sabe cuando va a aparecer una de esas cosas."

"¿Por qué se escapó del lugar seguro donde estaba?"

"Me quedé sin víveres y mientras decidía que hacer, te vi anoche caminando en ese techo. Y hoy te vi escapar y te seguí"

"De acuerdo, pero, ¿sabe que huele a humano?"

"¿Y eso es peligroso?"

"Bastante, los atrae"

"¿Qué hago?" preguntó Emma mirando hacia todos lados

"No se preocupe hay una solución, pero no sé si la va a aguantar"

"Aguanto cualquier cosas, hace dos meses que vivo en mi propia mugre."

"Entonces vamos, srta. Pillsbury" dijo Rachel tomando la mano de su ex consejera y siguiendo su camino hacia las afueras de Lima

"¿A dónde? " preguntó Emma

"A un lugar seguro"

* * *

Rachel volvió casi al final del día y todos esperaban en la playa cuando Santana pegó el grito de que la estaba viendo y que no veía sola.

Cuando Emma se bajó del bote y vio a Sue, extrañamente salió corriendo a abrazarla, mientras los demás miraban a Rachel esperando algunas palabras.

"La buena noticia es que sigue habiendo gente viva en Lima, no solo la srta. Pillsbury, sino que hay gente escondida en McKinley." dijo Rachel

"¿La mala?" preguntó Mike

"La mala es que hay cientos de zombies que esta mañana se dirigían hacia la escuela." terminó de decir Rachel

"Lo hacen todas las mañanas" dijo Emma escuchando después de soltarse del abrazo, que terminó siendo incómodo entre ella y Sue

"¿Todas las mañanas?" preguntó la diva

"Si, buscan una manera de entrar. Pero se ve que no pueden, porque todas las noches están las luces." dijo Emma

"¿Probaste mi teoría, Liza?" preguntó Sue

"Si, y es cierta. Lo que no sé es si funciona con zombies que hayan sido mordidos antes de la evolución del virus." dijo Rachel.

"Yo ayer vi que mataste un montón" dijo Emma "Le disparaba a uno y caían como 20 a su alrededor" contó mirando a Sue "Después se acercaba y le sacaba la flecha de la cabeza y seguía su camino. Y así. Quedaron casi todos amontonados."

"¿Amontonados?" preguntó Sue

"Si, estaban todos tan cerca, que cayeron algunos encima de otros y así"

"¡Eso puede servir!" dijo Rachel sorprendiendo por la casi alegría que se escuchó en su voz

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Thomas mirándola preocupado

"Es cierto que quedaron casi todos juntos. Si, calculamos que mueren 20 zombies en promedio por cada uno que reciba la flecha, si le disparamos a 5, estamos matando a 100 y, si hay algo que los zombies comen además de humanos, es a otros zombies muertos. Lo juro, un asco, lo vi esta mañana. Entonces, si vamos a volver a Lima, tendríamos que ir e incinerar los cuerpos de los zombies que vayamos matando en el camino. Probablemente vamos a tener tiempo de juntarlos en un montón y prenderlos todos juntos, y así, vamos a atraer a otros zombies y podemos matar más y más. Una emboscada" dijo Rachel caminando de un lado al otro.

"Eres un maldito genio diabólico, Streissand. Te prefiero de esta forma que cantando canciones de Shakira" dijo Sue con una sonrisa

"Nunca canté una canción de Shakira" dijo Rachel

"No me importó entonces, no me importa ahora" dijo Sue guiando a Emma hacia el refugio entre los árboles.

* * *

En vez de quedarse a hablar con los otros, Rachel se dirigió al estanque a bañarse, sacando un poco de ropa limpia del refugio que compartía con Santana antes de ir, mientras Sue y Emma hablaban al lado de la fogata como si fueran amigas que no se veían hace años.

Después de nadar un rato en el refugio y frotarse el jabón como intentando frotarse el cerebro de las imágenes que tenía grabadas a fuego en el mismo, salió hacia la piedra plana en donde hacía solo unas cuantas noches atrás, le había hecho el amor a Santana.

Después de secarse y vestirse, se quedó sentada pensando en otras cosas.

"A veces da miedo la cantidad de tiempo que puedes pasar en silencio" dijo Santana apareciendo detrás de ella.

"Muchas veces el silencio es el mejor compañero para poder discernir que es lo que uno está deseando" dijo Rachel sin darse vuelta

"Lo siento" dijo Santana sentándose a su lado

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Por hablar como si nada a tu lado de la esperanza de encontrar a mi familia viva cuando sé que la tuya ya no está."

"Está bien, no hay problema"

"Si hay problema, porque ayer te fuiste sin siquiera decirme a donde"

"Si te hubiera dicho que iba a Lima ¿me ibas a dejar ir?"

"No."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Por qué te levantaste y te fuiste cuando estábamos hablando con Quinn si no hay problema alguno?"

"No pude evitar recordar a mis padres y a Shelby. No tenía nada que ver con la posibilidad de que uds. pudieran encontrar a algún miembro de su familia vivo, San"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"¿Algún día me vas a contar qué pasó con ellos?"

"Si, pero hoy no"

"Recordé anoche, mientras esperaba que vuelvas, un temita de una de nuestras primeras conversaciones en la isla"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, dijiste que Finn era tu amigo"

"Y era cierto"

"Pero, ¿no estaban de novios?"

"Habíamos terminado. Él estaba saliendo con alguien de Carmel, si en glee se enteraban, iban a destruirlo así que en la escuela seguíamos aparentando que éramos novios, con el permiso de su nueva novia, por supuesto."

"¿Eran novios de mentira?"

"Si"

* * *

La mañana siguiente, las últimas en levantarse fueron Rachel y Santana. Mientras la latina discutía con los demás sobre una saludable cantidad de horas de sueño a pesar de estar en el apocalipsis, Rachel hablaba con Josh y Thomas de lo que había pasado en Lima y organizaban el plan que Rachel solo había dibujado, con palabras, la noche anterior.

Todos, con la nueva inclusión de Emma Pillsbury, desayunaron tranquilos y cuando terminaron, Rachel se levantó y llamó la atención de todos los que estaban ahí, que eran todos los que vivían en la isla.

"Tenemos una semana para mejorar el tiro con arco. Salvo Brittany y Mike, el resto vamos a ir a Lima en 7 días a ver si podemos salvar a las personas que queden ahí y destruir la mayor cantidad de zombies posibles que se encuentren en Lima y alrededores. Así que, todos, incluidos Emma, vamos a la zona de prácticas y empecemos. Tenemos que ser casi perfectos para destruir a esos zombies."

* * *

_Acá estoy! _

_ Britt haciendo esas bromas, piensen que está en un apocalipsis zombie y no podía hacer a Rachel virgen cuando en el capítulo anterior habla de que tuvo sexo con Noah. Solo estaba entreteniendo a la rubia._

_No sé bien que hacer con Emma ahora que la metí, pero ya venía pensando su inclusión antes de este capítulo, así que veré. _

_Contesto las review, pueden ser que algunas se parezcan pero sepan que es cada una personal! En serio! _

_**riotandglee: **gracias por leerlo! siempre estás ahí, firme y me alegra saber que este te gusta y gracias por la review! muchísimas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)  
_

_**HarukaIs:** lo mismo que dije arriba, gracias por leerlo y por estar del otro lado y por la review! muchísimas gracias y me alegra que este te guste! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :)_

_**Lizliz: **hola! si! continuación! ni yo sé todavía de quién es el bebé de Brittany...¿o sí? No, no lo sé! . Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos y gracias por la review!  
_

_**supermili200: **gracias por amar mi historia y gracias por la review! espero continuarlo más seguido!  
_

_**maru-jayjay: **me alegro que este fic te haya gustado mucho, y espero que te siga gustando! besotes!  
_

_Bueno, besotes a tods y saludos!_

_Gracias por las reviews, los favorites y las alerts!_

_Lore!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Juro que casi pierdo todo esto! Pero lo encontré!_

_Espero que les guste!  
_

_Perdón por la demora en actualizar,!  
_

_**Lizliz: **no sé que decir sobre Emma. Hay que darle una oportunidad...jajajaja gracias por leer! besos!  
_

_**HarukaIs:** gracias por leer! no sé si este sigue igual que el anterior, pero acá va! besos!  
_

_**riotandglee:** gracias de nuevo por leer! espero que este te guste! besos!  
_

_Glee no me pertenece y todo eso..._

* * *

**Cambios**

"Lo bueno es que ella esta vez no nos estaba mirando" dijo Santana acercándose a Brittany, después de una exitosa practica con el arco y la flecha.

"¿Quien dijo que no los estaba mirando?" pregunto Rachel saliendo de atrás de un árbol desde donde había visto todo el entrenamiento.

Santana pego un saltito cuando escucho a Rachel hablar y se dio vuelta asustada.

"¿Por que estabas ahí atrás?" pregunto señalando a la diva y al arbol.

"Porque si uds. me ven que los estoy observando, seguramente van a comenzar a tirar flechas a la estratosfera como hicieron ayer" dijo Rachel

"Ayer fue muy gracioso, todos se pusieron colorados y quisieron demostrarte que eran buenos con el arco y la flecha, y demostraron todo lo contrario" dijo Brittany mirando a la mas pequeña de las dos morenas.

"Es por eso que hoy no me aparecí y me escondí atrás del árbol" dijo Rachel

"No me gusta" dijo Santana

"Eres bastante buena cuando te relajas" dijo la diva

"Si ayer fuiste un asco" dijo Brittany

"¿Podríamos olvidar lo que paso ayer?" pregunto Santana poniéndose colorada.

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?" pregunto Brittany sorprendida

"¿Estas loca? Hoy apareció un pez en la costa muerto por una de las flechas de ayer" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"Por lo menos tenemos comida" dijo Brittany dejando a las morenas solas.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Emma apareció con Rachel en la isla. Dos días desde que sabían que había gente viva en McKinley. Era el segundo día de practicas intensivas con el arco y la flecha. El primero, había sido bueno hasta que Rachel apareció en el "campo de practicas" como Sue había empezado a llamarlo. Ahi, todos quisieron demostrarle a la diva que no iba a arrepentirse por arrastrarlos a Lima y cometieron todo tipo de errores. Cuando Thomas les grito, Noah fue quien dijo que la presencia de Rachel los ponía nerviosos, ya que ella era una experta en el arte de la arquería.

El segundo día, Rachel ni siquiera anuncio que iba a aparecer por el campo de practicas y todos se relajaron, pero en realidad la diva estuvo viendo el despliegue de habilidades desde un árbol.

"¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí atrás?" pregunto Santana cuando se quedaron solas. El sol se estaba ocultando y todos habían abandonado el campo de practicas para comer algo y quejarse de la intensidad de las practicas. Siempre y cuando Sue no estuviera presente.

"No estuve ahí atrás, estuve ahí arriba" dijo Rachel señalando el árbol. "Así estuve sentada viendo todo."

"¿En serio? Si podes subir a un árbol, eso me da ideas que podríamos poner en practica esta noche en nuestro refugio" dijo Santana cambiando inmediatamente su voz a modo seductora.

"No se que ideas eso puede darte" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana y comenzando a caminar hacia el campamento. "Me gustaría saber si te gustaría practicar fuera de el campo de practicas"

"¿Como es eso?" pregunto Santana frenando a la diva.

"Quería que fuéramos al bosque, quería contarte unas cosas que se me ocurrieron" dijo Rachel

"¿Como qué?"

"Es mejor que lo veas y cuando lo veas, es mejor que lo explique. Eso por un lado. Por el otro, me parece que, aunque el campo de practica es bueno para aprender a disparar, no es un buen entrenamiento para lo que estamos enfrentando. Ya le plantee las cosas a Sue y a Thomas, que se encargan del entrenamiento, pero me gustaría entrenarte."

"Te faltaron unas cien palabras y volvías a ser Rachel Berry, futura estrella de Broadway" dijo Santana intentando hacer una broma, pero inmediatamente vio como los ojos de Rachel perdieron el poco brillo que habían ganado desde que la latina y sus compañeros llegaron al refugio.

"Si...bueno...¿que te parece que yo te entrene?" pregunto Rachel intentando cambiar de tema y sin mirar a la latina.

"Si es lo que quieres..." dijo Santana dudando que ahora eso fuera lo que Rachel realmente quisiera.

"Bueno, entonces mañana vamos a salir bastante temprano, así que te recomiendo que hoy te acuestes temprano" dijo Rachel volviendo a iniciar la caminata.

"¿No te vas a acostar conmigo?" pregunto Santana siguiéndola mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la diva que por suerte no se la había quitado.

"Tienes razón, dormimos juntas" dijo Rachel cuando ya llegaban al campamento. Y Santana lanzo un suspiro pensando en que la diva ya no quería dormir mas con ella.

"Esto es injusto. ¿Por que ella logra tener un entrenamiento particular con Rachel y nosotros tenemos que seguir haciendo las boludeces de tirar la flechita al blanco que esta ahi enfrente?" pregunto Quinn a la mañana siguiente

"No van a hacer eso el día de hoy" dijo Thomas

"Exactamente, Lucy" dijo Sue "hoy vamos a salir en grupos a cazar blancos en movimiento. O sea, zombies."

"Así nunca vamos a llegar a estar listos para el viernes" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sue

"Porque si vamos de a dos personas, nunca vamos a estar listas para el viernes. Los mejores son 3" dijo la rubia

"Primero, no se en que día de la semana crees que estas, Fabray, pero dijimos 7 días, y pasaron dos enteros desde que empezamos a practicar. Segundo, ellas dos van a ir solas a cierto lugar, mientras nosotros iremos en grupo, porque realmente tienen que aprender varias cosas mas además de disparar una flecha utilizando un arco. Como caminar sin hacer un solo ruido"

"¿No hay un tercero?" pregunto Quinn con una voz que decía que estaba enfrentando a su ex entrenadora

"No me hagas crear un tercero" dijo Sue

"Y en todo caso, técnicamente, 7 días harían que el día en que planeamos entrar a Lima sea domingo" dijo Rachel.

"Realmente no me importa" dijo Quinn "¿Por que Santana va solamente con Rachel?" pregunto Quinn a Sue

"¿Hoy te levantaste con porques en la cabeza, Quinn?" pregunto Santana

"No quiero que respondas a eso, Quinn" dijo Rachel firmemente levantandose. "Vamos, Santana" dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la playa, donde Thomas las estaba esperando así después volvía con el barco.

"¿Por que no la dejaste que responda?" pregunto Santana mientras trotaba detrás de la diva, que caminaba apurada hacia la playa.

"Porque si le respondías no íbamos a salir mas, y tenemos una larga caminata de dos horas" dijo Rachel

"Vas y vuelves de Lima como si estuviera acá al lado y te preocupas por una caminata de dos horas" dijo Santana

"No, es que hace un tiempo que no voy para ese lado, y vamos a necesitar el tiempo que tengamos por si nos encontramos con algún zombie" dijo Rachel subiéndose al bote

"Tengo miedo hacia donde me estas llevando" dijo Santana

Thomas no dijo nada y solo las miraba mientras remaba junto a Rachel hacia la otra orilla.

"¿Como vas a enviar alguna señal?" pregunto el militar cuando las dejo del otro lado.

"Volviendo" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana.

Antes de entrar al bosque, Rachel miro a la latina y le dio un rápido beso.

"Lección numero uno: ten siempre el arco en la mano junto con una flecha" dijo antes de meterse entre los arboles.

"¿Por que?" pregunto Santana mientras la seguía

"Porque es mas rápido para recargar" dijo la diva

"¿Como voy a recargar si no tengo carcaj?" pregunto la latina

"Vamos a tener que hacer un carcaj antes del día en que vayamos a Lima" dijo Rachel frenándose de golpe.

"¿Me lo harias?" pregunto Santana excitada

"Si, te lo hago. Pero no hoy" dijo Rachel "Lección Numero dos: intenta caminar haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible"

"¿Como hago eso?" pregunto Santana

"No se. Sigue mis pasos. Mira el piso. Poco a poco vas a acostumbrarte"

Santana encontró el truco de caminar sin hacer ruido media hora despues, y le llamo la atención que Rachel no se hubiera desesperado porque no logro hacerlo inmediatamente después de que le había dado la lección numero dos.

Si hubiera sido la Rachel Berry de New Directions, en un mundo donde no existían los zombies, seguramente le hubiera gritado a Santana durante mas de una hora por no lograr caminar sin hacer ruido.

Ese pensamiento la llevo a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y a pesar de que esa mañana mientras desayunaban se dio cuenta de que Rachel le había dicho a Brittany (o eso suponía) por las dagas que salían de los ojos de su amiga en su dirección, la latina no sabia como tocar el tema de Rachel.

Cuando le pareció haber encontrado las palabras para sacar el tema, Rachel levanto una de las manos y Santana se freno inmediatamente.

"Lección Numero Tres" dijo Rachel casi en un susurro "Manten siempre, siempre, todos los sentidos atentos a lo que esta pasando a tu alrededor" y señalo hacia la izquierda de ambas. La latina no vio nada en ese lugar, pero escucho ruido de hojas rotas y pisadas bruscas. Cuando volvió su mirada a la diva, Rachel estaba trepando uno de los arboles y le hacia señas de que la siguiera. Cuando Santana alcanzo la rama de al lado de la diva, ella volvió a hablar "Pon la flecha en el arco y preparate para disparar. Tiene que ir hacia el centro de la cabeza. No importa por donde entre, siempre y cuando entre en el cerebro" susurro.

"Disparale tu" dijo Santana

"No, tienes que aprender a hacerlo." dijo Rachel preparando su arco

"¿Entonces por que preparas tu arco?" pregunto Santana

Rachel señalo hacia el lugar desde donde provenian los ruidos que cada vez sonaban mas y mas cerca. "Por si le erras" dijo Rachel "Pero tengo fe de que no lo vas a hacer"

Santana espero mirando hacia el lugar a donde Rachel había señalado, una vez mas, hasta que el zombie apareció. La latina pensó que quizás tuviera un hijo, un padre, o algo, pero al verle la cara, recordó que era víctima de una extraña epidemia y disparo. El cuerpo cayó con un ruido suave, sobre el pasto del bosque. Y Santana se quedo mirando su obra.

Rachel, se bajo del árbol y se acerco al zombie despacio, pero la flecha había entrado donde tenia que hacerlo y como el cuerpo cayó de frente, la flecha se clavo mas profundamente.

"Puedes bajar" dijo Rachel después de escuchar sus alrededores.

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto la latina que no podía quitar la vista del cuerpo del zombie.

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Tenemos que seguir"

Una hora después, el bosque se terminaba dejando paso a un claro y Santana pudo ver una construccion unos kilómetros por delante.

"¿Vamos a cruzar todo eso?" pregunto la latina que desconfiaba de los altos pastizales que había mas adelante.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"¿Y si nos sale un zombie de pronto del pasto?"

"Trajiste tu cuchillo" dijo Rachel. "Lección Numero Cuatro: Prepara tu cuchillo si es probable un enfrentamiento cara a cara con un zombie"

"¿Y que hago?"

"Clava el cuchillo en los ojos del zombie, cumple asi la funcion de matarlo"

"¿En serio?"

"Siempre."

Santana suspiro, recordó los 5 zombies que había matado en ese mismo día y pensó que si quería saber si alguien de su familia quedaba vivo, tenia que hacer esto. Saco su cuchillo y lo miro, para levantar la vista y mirar a Rachel.

"Bueno, vamos" dijo después de suspirar de nuevo.

Llegaron a una gran muralla y ningún zombie les había salido de entre los pastos.

"¿Que es esto?" pregunto Santana mirando la pared

"Es una casa" dijo Rachel

"¿Y que vamos a hacer?"

"Es una casa enorme"

"Que lindo. ¿Y que vamos a hacer?"

"Vamos a entrar"

"¿Para que?"

"Antes tendríamos que comer algo y mientras tanto, te explico"

"¿Que vamos a comer si no hay nada por aca?"

"Mi pequeña mochila que esta junto al carcaj tiene adentro algo de comida"

"Eres previsora, Berry"

"No vuelvas al Berry. Estamos acá por algo que yo no hable ni con Sue, ni con Thomas, ni con Brittany."

"¿Por que?"

"Porque si"

"¿Que es de lo que queres hablar conmigo que no hablaste con los demás?" pregunto Santana sentándose en contra del muro y mirando desde abajo a la diva.

"Primero, que no nos vamos a sentar aca abajo del muro a comer, ya que somos blanco de cualquier persona que pase y nos vea o de cualquier zombie que se le ocurra seguir nuestro olor" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor

"Pensé que los zombies se iban a contentar con los cadáveres que dejamos en el camino" dijo la latina levantandose

"Ojala, pero no creo. Supongo que por olernos a nosotros van a ir por la elección mas jugosa" dijo Rachel caminando hacia un lado que Santana supuso era la esquina mas cercana del enorme muro en el que estaban.

"¿Que vamos a ver en esta casa?" pregunto mientras la seguía

"Si hay zombies" respondio Rachel

"¿Vamos a entrar?"

"Es mi idea"

"Supongo que me trajiste para que entre con vos"

"No, para que cuando yo salga zombieficada salgas corriendo y le cuentes a los demas"

"No puedo saber si fuiste irónica o lo dijiste en serio"

"Quiero que mudemos el campamento a esta casa"

"Hace unos días atrás fuiste a Lima a buscar cosas para hacer de una cueva un lugar comfortable para que pasemos el invierno"

"No se cuanta gente hay en McKinley y no creo que entremos todos cómodamente en la cueva si "algunas" personas" haciendo la seña de las comillas y mirando de reojo a la latina hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando " quieren mantener su intimidad"

"No puedes culpar a esas personas, pero..." Santana se quedo muda cuando vio a Rachel subir por un árbol que había, no en la esquina del muro, sino mucho antes y caminar peligrosamente por una rama hasta saltar sobre el muro. "¿Pretendes que te siga?" pregunto la latina intentando no sonar asustada

"Si eso quieres, Cheerio" dijo Rachel

Santana, tomo el sobrenombre que Rachel le había dado como un reto y trepo con gran velocidad y destreza el árbol para llegar pocos minutos después al lado de la diva.

"No era tan dificil" dijo la latina sacando pecho.

"Nadie dijo que lo fuera" dijo Rachel mirando hacia el lado del muro que antes estaba fuera del alcance de su vista.

Santana, abrió la boca como si fuera hablar, pero al final solo pudo aprovecharla para llenar de aire sus pulmones.

"¿Que rayos es eso?" pregunto señalando la construccion

"Te dije, es una casa" respondió Rachel

"Parece mas un maldito castillo" dijo Santana.

Y en eso no se equivocaba demasiado. La construccion era practicamente un castillo. Realizada de piedra, tenia una torre en cada punta y pequeñas ventanas.

"¿Como sabias de esto?" pregunto Santana. "Pareciera que nos hubiéramos metido en una historia medieval"

"Sidney me lo dijo hace un tiempo. Una vez, cuando todavía no había encontrado a Mike y a Brittany llegue hasta aca. Pero tenia a Shelby y a Beth asi que no quise entrar. Sidney, me contó que el dueño era un fanático de las historias medievales"

"Sidney te cuenta muchas cosas"

"El dueño de esta casa era su padre de ella." dijo Rachel mirando por el muro. "Sigamos"

"¿Hacia donde?"

"¿Ves en la esquina ese pequeño techo que parece triangular?"

"Si"

"Bueno, es como una mini atalaya, así que nos vamos a sentar ahí adentro a comer"

"¿No podemos quedarnos acá arriba? Sabemos que los zombies no pueden trepar"

"Prefiero estar al resguardo" dijo Rachel caminando rápido hacia la mini atalaya.

Se acomodaron para comer algunas cosas que Rachel tenia dentro de su pequeña mochila, y Santana seguía con la duda.

"¿Vas a explicarme o no?" pregunto de la nada.

"Oh, si, lo siento. Me quede perdida en mis pensamientos" dijo Rachel volviendo a concentrar la mirada en la latina. "Quiero mudar el campamento a este castillo, como lo llamaste"

"Eso me lo habias dicho. ¿Por que?"

"No se cuanta gente vamos a encontrar en Lima. Pero, pareciera que ahora comenzaron a aparecer mas y mas personas vivas. Britt esta embarazada y tengo que pensar en ese bebe"

"No me vengas con que todavía tienes esperanzas de que sea tuyo"

"Santana, se muy bien que eso es imposible"

"¿Por que entonces estas tan preocupada por Brittany?"

"¿A que viene esa pregunta?"

"No se, todo el tiempo piensas en Brittany"

"Eso no es cierto"

"No tengo ganas de discutir, asi que prefiero que continues con lo que estabas diciendo"

Rachel suspiró sabiendo que su relación con Brittany venía molestando a Santana, pero decidió continuar.

"Bueno, como dije también, no se a cuanta gente vamos a encontrar en McKinley, ni cuanta mas puede llegar a aparecer. Entonces, me acordé de este lugar. El perímetro cercado por este muro, es enorme, hay como 100 habitaciones dentro de esa casa y utiliza agua de un pozo. Del otro lado, fuera del muro, continúa el bosque y probablemente podamos cazar muchas cosas e incluso tiene un lago natural dentro del perímetro, en donde vamos a poder pescar. Me parece, que la mejor solución es mudarnos. Vamos a tener un techo, donde no vamos a correr quizás el riesgo de inundarnos por estar en una cueva debajo de un lago, ni tener una entrada que quizás algún zombie descubra. Mientras mas gente seamos, vamos a poder ir haciendo distintas guardias, para evitar que ingresen los zombies y, sobre todas las cosas, cuando llegue el momento en que Brittany de a luz, vamos a estar en un lugar donde va a poder gritar sin tener que preocuparnos porque Quinn mire paranoicamente a los costados porque espera ver que un zombie se materialice"

"Te dije que me avisaras si venías" dijo una voz por la escalera de la atalaya que Santana no conocía

"¿Cómo supiste que veníamos?" pregunto Rachel

"No lo supe, vine a limpiar esto para uds." dijo la voz

"¿Lo pensaste?" preguntó Rachel

"No. Vamos" dijo la voz

"No terminamos de comer" dijo Rachel

"¿Crees que me importa?" pregunto la voz y Santana miró a Rachel sorprendida

"Te presento a Sidney, Santana" dijo la diva guardando sus cosas rápidamente en la mochila y bajando por la escalera del lugar donde estaban.

"Por fin voy a conocerla" dijo la latina siguiendo a la diva con un pedazo de pescado en la boca.

Sidney, la famosa Sidney, no era como Santana se la había imaginado (una mujer despeinada y con el pelo cortado en forma despareja, ropa rota y sucia, y la piel manchada de tierra y vaya saber que otras cosas. Hablando incoherencias interplanetarias y con los ojos perdidos. Esto se había imaginado la latina) Sidney, era...como decirlo...una supermodelo ante los ojos de Santana. Se notaba (porque no habia que dejar de lado que lo que tenia puesto no era considerado ropa en el mundo de los humanos, sino un traje de buzo de latex) que tenía un cuerpo bien, extremadamente bien formado. Su rostro era hermoso, enmarcado en ese cabello rubio ceniza, que estaba bien cuidado. Pero, Santana en vez de admirarla por demasiado tiempo, comenzo a pensar que había sucedido entre Rachel y la tal Sidney para que ésta última cada dos segundos le acariciara el brazo o agarrara la mano de la diva. Todo esto, mientras caminaban hacia el castillo y Santana había sido prácticamente ignorada en la presentación cara a cara. Creyó ver por un segundo, cuando Rachel dijo "Santana" que a la tal Sidney le cruzaban celos por la mirada.

"Vine antes de ayer, cuando me enteré por otra persona, que Brittany estaba embarazada" dijo Sidney acariciando los nudillos de la mano de Rachel "de forma accidental"

"¿No te lo había dicho?" preguntó la diva mirándola y mirando hacia atrás, donde Santana caminaba prestando atención a la interacción entre la rubia y Rachel.

"No, no me lo habías dicho, quizás porque tenías la cabeza metida entre las piernas de la latina" dijo Sidney con lo que a Santana le pareció celos en la voz. "Cambiando de tema. No había ningún zombie, por suerte, dentro de la casa. Ni siquiera cadáveres, papá debe haberse escapado hacia alguna isla de su pertenencia y se llevó a sus empleados. Lo cual es bueno. Dejó todo conectado, así que hay luz. No creo que sea necesario que uds. se traigan las placas solares que buscaron, ya que acá la luz es solar y la batería es enorme. El agua es de bomba, así que eso también hay, y si eso falla, tienen el lago cerca. La cocina es eléctrica, así que por suerte funciona. La calefacción, bueno...hay todo un sótano lleno de madera como para que puedan calefaccionarse en el invierno" dijo la rubia frenándose en la puerta. "Desactivé la alarma y esta es la llave de esta puerta, y ésta otra es la que da a la puerta de atrás" dijo mostrando dos llaves de un enorme llavero. "Las otras están por color y no las pierdas, porque son el único juego"

"¿No vas a entrar?" preguntó Rachel

"No, tampoco me voy a quedar con uds." dijo Sidney

"Tendrías que hacerlo" dijo la diva

"Vamos a ver como viene este invierno" dijo la rubia para dar media vuelta y sin reconocer la presencia de Santana caminar hacia una esquina del muro.

"Esa chica esta enamorada de vos" dijo la latina cuando vio desaparecer a Sidney trepando un árbol y saltando sobre el muro.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel "¿Quieres entrar?" preguntó después

"Sería mejor que volviéramos al refugio y que plantees este tema ante los demás, así todos deciden que quieren hacer" dijo Santana

Rachel aceptó y comenzaron el regreso hacia la isla.

No habían caminado una hora cuando Santana preguntó: "¿Pasó algo entre vos y ella?"

"Si y no" respondió Rachel

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Santana

"La conozco desde antes de esta epidemia, en esa época, si, pasó algo entre nosotras. Después de la epidemia, no, no pasó nada entre nosotras" dijo la diva.

"No te culpo que haya pasado algo entre uds. es muy hermosa." dijo Santana

"Si, pero es como una Quinn Fabray potenciada al cubo" dijo Rachel

"¿Tanto así?"

"Y puede llegar a ser peor"

"Ahora me da miedo"

"¿Crees que es buena idea?"

"¿Mudarnos?"

"Si"

"Me parece fantástica. No me quedó claro si vamos a tener camas o no"

"Si, vamos a tener camas"

"Me parece más que fantástica"

"Te contentas con tan poco. Pensé que eras más complicada."

"No, la verdad que no lo era"

Llegaron y cruzaron el lago en uno de los botes que habían quedado cuando los demás se habían ido en grupos. Brittany, las miraba de reojo, pero entendió que seguramente lo que tendrían que decir era importante para esperar a los demás.

Cuando Quinn hizo su malhumorada aparición, Rachel fue hacia la playa, pero Thomas y Jeoffrey volvían hacia la otra orilla a buscar a los demás.

Durante la cena, Rachel y Santana presentaron el tema que las había llevado en dirección contraria a sus amigos y los otros prometieron pensarlo mientras dormían.

Las morenas, se acostaron sin discutir los temas del día pero durmieron abrazadas.

Cuando Rachel y Santana despertaron al día siguiente y salieron de su refugio, vieron que todos los demás ya estaban desarmados y todos las esperaban.

"Decidimos que es lo mejor y que es más rápido que comencemos a mudarnos hoy" dijo Sue

"¿Las gallinas?" preguntó Rachel

"Thomas buscó un auto en la autopista y las cargó" dijo Brittany dando saltitos

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Santana

"Ya es casi el mediodía" respondió Emma

"Dormimos bastante" dijo Rachel

"Lo cual nos dio tiempo para discutir las cosas" dijo Sue "Fabray no tenia ganas de caminar y por eso no queria moverse del refugio"

"No se porque no me sorprende" dijo Rachel

"¿O sea que nos mudamos a la casa?" preguntó Santana

"Si, López" dijo Sue comenzando a levantar sus cosas del piso. "Vamos a salir por la entrada de la cueva y desde ahí uds. dos nos guian."

La mudanza, les llevó todo el día, pero, al final, cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse por el oeste, todos estaban debajo de un techo que no corría riesgo de inundaciones.

"Esto es genial, Rachel." dijo Thomas "Desde el techo, dos personas pueden ver todo el perímetro de la casa y además, encontramos más anteojos nocturnos."

"Va a ser bueno para montar guardia, aunque, lo bueno sería que mientras matemos zombies vayamos pintando con sangre los lugares por donde pueden entrar." dijo Jeoffrey

"Sería bueno que pasemos la "Invasión a Lima" para el día siguiente al que habíamos planeado" dijo Sue.

Estaban todos sentados en el gran salón comedor y juntos, dándose calor mientras desde la cocina se escuchaba el ruido del agua calentándose en las ollas.

"De acuerdo" dijeron todos antes las palabras de Sue y Rachel se ofreció para hacer la primer guardia esa noche, seguida por Santana que dijo que era necesaria una persona más.

"Eres extraña" dijo Santana cuando se encontraron en la mitad del techo esa noche

"¿A qué viene eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Sé que no debe haber sido fácil lo que pasaste durante el mes sin Brittany y Mike, pero es como que has cambiado mucho" dijo la latina siguiendo a la diva hacia uno de los costados.

"¿Quieres que comparemos experiencias?" preguntó Rachel con una mirada divertida.

"Bueno" dijo Santana, sin entender lo divertido del tema

"Tu empiezas" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque yo lo dije primero"

"Está bien. Cuando nos enteramos que había una epidemia de zombies, yo estaba con Puckerman jugando a los videojuegos en su casa. En realidad, llevábamos como 24 horas en una maratón de Call of Duty." La verdadera razón que Santana había decidido participar en esa locura con Puckerman, había sido porque había ido a la casa del muchacho para tratar de hablar sobre Rachel y Puck le dijo que si, siempre y cuando soportara la partida que él estaba jugando. El tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, y solo pararon para comer e ir al baño. "Hannah entró llorando diciendo que alguien había mordido a su mamá, y cuando estábamos por salir a buscarla, Quinn nos empujó de golpe dentro de la casa. Ahí nos explicó lo de la epidemia, y todos corrimos hacia la tele. Solo vimos dos horas más de transmisión de noticias, entendiendo que eran zombies y que teníamos que evitar que nos mordieran. Puckerman se preocupó por vos y fue corriendo hacia tu casa, evitando todas esas cosas arrastrándose por las calles, y volvió a las horas para decirnos que lo que había visto en tu casa no era nada lindo, pero que no había ningún rastro tuyo. Contó que intentó ir a la casa de Finn, pero era imposible entrar a la calle por la cantidad de esos bichos que había y que le pareció ver a Burt y a Carole transformados. Si eso era cierto, probablemente vos ya eras un zombie y estabas vagando entre esa multitud, pero no te podía ver por tu altura. Yo me encerré una semana en la pieza de Puckerman, ya no había internet, pero la señal del teléfono seguía funcionando, aunque no podíamos llamar a nadie. La mamá de Puckerman tenía la costumbre de comprar comida y así sobrevivimos todo el tiempo."

"¿Mataste algún zombie desde el momento en que estalló la epidemia hasta el día que te encontré?" preguntó Rachel

"El primer zombie que vi morir fue el que mataste para salvarme el día que volviste a aparecer" dijo Santana "Tu turno" La latina sabía que era riesgoso, Rachel parecía haber bloqueado las neuronas comunicativas cuando se trataba del pasado, salvo lo que había contado de Finn, lo demás Santana lo sabía por Brittany o Mike

"¿Qué día fue?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana

"El día que te enteraste de la epidemia" dijo Rachel

"Creo que el 30" dijo la latina "Estoy segura, el 30"

"Yo me enteré dos días antes. Había ido a visitar a Finn para contarle de como había terminado mi relación con Sidney, y él estaba leyendo unas cosas que le había enviado su nueva novia. No recuerdo que eran. Cuando iba, hacia la casa de él, me llamó la atención ver varios autos militares llevándose a familias de Lima, pero no le hice mucho caso. Estábamos hablando con Finn y Kurt pateó la puerta entrando de golpe. Finn le comenzó a hablar y decir cosas, pero yo vi sus ojos. Estaban muertos. Intenté hacer que Finn se alejara de Kurt, pero él no me quiso escuchar y de pronto, Kurt saltó sobre Finn y le clavó los dientes. Finn se enojó y corrió hacia la planta baja en donde vio a Burt y a Carole con iguales marcas de mordeduras que las que él tenía, pero muertos. Todavía no se habían zombieficado. Kurt nos había seguido y Finn, dándose cuenta de que eso no era su hermano, agarró el bate de beísbol que había quedado en la cocina por alguna razón que no tuve tiempo de preguntar, y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza. Kurt cayó muerto sobre Burt, generando así que su padre comenzara a despertarse. Finn casi se hizo pis en los pantalones del miedo, pero me dio el bate y dijo que golpeara a Burt en la cabeza antes de que juntara más fuerzas. Eso hice y Finn después me sacó el bate y, aunque Carole no había dado señales algunas de que estaba por convertirse en zombie, Finn le reventó la cabeza. Después con lágrimas en los ojos me sonrío y me dijo "Es mejor prevenir que correr, Rach" Quisimos salir de la casa, pero ya había muchos de ellos caminando en esa calle. Y Finn no dejaba de llorar porque mató a su madre y se estaba por morir. Me pidió que lo mate en cuanto se transformara, y se lo prometí, y cumplí con mi palabra. Escapé esa noche por la parte de atrás de la casa de Finn y me llamó la atención que mientras me acercaba a mi barrio no había tantas de esas criaturas como en la zona de él. Mi casa estaba vacía y no había rastro alguno de mis padres. Así que cerré todo y esperé. Cuando llegaba la mañana, alguien golpeó la puerta y era Leroy, uno de mis padres, lloraba diciéndome que a Hiram lo había mordido uno de esos monstruos. Que el mundo estaba acabado y que ya no había futuro para nadie. Hiram entró detrás de Leroy y lo mordió, a pesar de que le grité que se moviera de la puerta. Leroy lo hizo entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de si, y sacó un arma que había escondido en la casa. Le disparó en la cabeza y se largó a llorar. Me dijo que huyera y cuando subí a buscar mis cosas, escuché un disparo. Leroy se había suicidado, y ahora yacía sobre el piso del living, al lado de Hiram, con el arma en la boca." dijo la diva mirando la luna. Santana pensó que no iba a continuar, pero quería saber algunas cosas más, cuando Rachel decidió continuar con su historia. "No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando al lado de sus cuerpos sin vidas, incluso, llegué a agarrar el arma de Leroy mientras decidía si terminaba o no con mi vida. Mis sueños se habían roto a pedazos por una epidemia zombie y ya no había Broadway en el futuro. Ya no había futuro. ¿Iba a estar escondiéndome de esos monstruos por el resto de mi vida? Poco a poco las lágrimas llegaron a la claridad de mi cabeza y decidí correr. Decidí correr por mi vida y enfrentarme a esas cosas. No sabía bien cuanto podía llegar a cambiar si yo mataba uno de esos zombies, pero sabía que uno menos, era la posibilidad de que alguien escape. Corrí durante horas, siguiendo las luces de los autos que no avanzaban en la autopista. Corrí hasta que recordé a Shelby y a Beth."

Santana lloraba desde que Rachel había comenzado a hablar, y vio que las lágrimas eran compartidas con la pequeña diva. Por la firme línea que formaban los labios de Rachel, Santana se dió cuenta de que esa noche no iba a seguir contando la historia. Pero, ahora entendía un poco más que Rachel no había pasado un mes encerrada en una casa con dos amigos y una niña, sino corriendo libremente por los bosques hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para su madre y su hermana. Se dio cuenta de que la frialdad o la tristeza que tenía Rachel cuando se hablaba del futuro que debería haber sido o del pasado que fue, tenía que ver con sus experiencias desde que estalló la epidemia.

Sin darse cuenta, ninguna de las dos, se quedaron dormidas hasta que Sue las despertó a la mañana siguiente.

"Espero que la emoción quede en este techo" dijo la entrenadora caminando hacia la escalera.

* * *

El resto de los días, lo pasaban turnándose las guardias y entrenándo para la "Invasión a Lima". Santana pudo ver un par de veces a una persona rubia subida en la pared mirando como ellos entrenaban en el patio (campo) del castillo.

"Quizás si podemos pasar por una florería o algo así puedo encontrar semillas y de aquél lado hacemos una huerta y así tenemos verduras" le contó Rachel a Santana mientras la latina miraba a Sidney

"¿Por qué no se acerca a nosotros?" preguntó la latina señalando a la rubia

"Es un poco antisocial" dijo Rachel

"O muy celosa" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?"

"Sé cuando está observándonos porque siento pequeños cuchillos clavándose en mi espalda y solo me está mirando. Nunca me dejes sola con ella"

"No lo voy a hacer. Tenemos suerte de que empezó a hablar con Jeoffrey y Thomas. Aunque creo que con Jeoffrey es porque éste quiere acostarse con ella. Pero no va a querer hablar con nadie más."

"Eso me di cuenta, ayer Puckerman se enteró que esa era Sidney y fue caminando y la mina le empezó a tirar piedras"

"¿Y yo donde estaba?"

"Estábamos en la pieza, haciendo eso"

"¿Y cómo te enteraste?"

"Me lo contó Brittany. ¿A qué hora partimos mañana?"

"No vamos a salir mañana. Salimos esta noche"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tenemos que cruzar el río por otro lado, aunque Thomas ya fue a cambiar las sogas de lugar. Hay menor distancia entre el castillo y Lima pero queremos ver si hay luces a la noche en McKinley."

"¿Quién crees que sobrevivió?"

"No lo sé. Espero que mañana nos enteremos"

"Espero lo mismo"

* * *

El camino hasta Lima fue tranquilo, detrás habían quedado Brittany cuidando a Beth y Mike y Jeoffrey cuidando a Brittany y al castillo.

Quinn fue quejándose la mayor parte del camino y cuando Rachel dejó que un zombie, que se les había acercado porque la ex HBIC iba quejándose en voz muy alta, se le acercara hasta dos metros, la rubia decidió cerrar la boca.

Se acercaron al pueblo o ciudad (la discusión había sido llevada a cabo en susurros) por el lado más cercano a la escuela, y observaron atentos, ya que según Emma, a las 4 de la mañana las luces volvían a verse.

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer?" preguntó Sue

"Siempre los zombies vienen por el mismo lado. Aquella calle" dijo Emma

"¿Todos tienen flechas?" preguntó Thomas

"Si la teoría de Sue que Rachel es cierta, ¿Para qué necesitamos muchas flechas?" preguntó Puck que todavía no entendía mucho

"Bueno, no nos van a atacar, ya que no van a saber donde estamos, lo que podemos hacer es subirnos a esos árboles" dijo Rachel señalando cuatro árboles grande en la entrada a la playa de estacionamiento McKinley. "Nos subimos a esos árboles y vamos atacando de a uno a los zombies."

"¿Y después?" preguntó Quinn

"Después disparamos a los que no caigan muertos detrás del que disparamos" dijo Rachel

"¿Y si se nos acaban las flechas?" preguntó la rubia

"Tenemos que ser rápidos y bajar a recuperarlas"

"¿Y si le metemos la flecha erróneamente?" preguntó Puck

"Por eso esos árboles me parecen la mejor opción, si Emma dice que vienen de ese lado, cuando estemos sobre las ramas, los vamos a tener de frente. Lo cual nos va a ayudar a que les metamos las flechas por los ojos o la boca. Apunten bien" dijo Rachel

"Streissand tiene una buena idea." dijo Sue

"Suponiendo que matamos a muchos zombies. Y los demás que quedan en Lima tardan en venir, ¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Santana

"Bajamos del árbol, los amontonamos e intentamos prenderles fuego antes de que lleguen los otros. Sean previsores, eso si, de sacarles la ropa y ponérselas encima, así no nos huelen cuando estemos por irnos con los sobrevivientes que hayan dentro de la escuela." dijo Rachel "Ah, y recuperen las flechas."

"Bueno, hacia los árboles" dijo Thomas

* * *

"Son mucho menos de los que había la última vez" dijo Emma susurrando desde el árbol que estaba al lado del de Rachel

"Seguro se fueron a otro lado" dijo Santana

"Buscando comida" dijo la diva preparando una flecha. Habían acordado disparar todos con un tiempo de diferencia entre ellos así no elegían el mismo blanco.

La primer flecha entró por el ojo de un zombie y todos vieron como detrás comenzaban a desaparecer cabezas.

Nunca se detuvieron a contar cuantos zombies cayeron por sus flechas y cuantos por la teoría de Sue, pero estuvieron horas disparando.

Cuando a alguien se les acababan las flechas, ese bajaba rápidamente a intentar recuperar varias.

Igualmente, después de la primera oleada de zombies amontonados, los demás llegaban mucho más entrecortados.

Después de lo que suponían que era el mediodía, decidieron bajar de los árboles, ya que había pasado como una hora sin que apareciera algún zombie y llevar a cabo la incineración de los cuerpos, la recuperación de las flechas, y el robo de ropa con olor a zombie.

"Chicos" dijo Santana cuando ya estaban por prenderle fuego a los zombies

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Me sorprende que reacciones ante el chicos, pero...allá hay algo" dijo la latina señalando a McKinley

Rachel miró y vio a unas tres personas caminar en dirección a ellos.

Cuando se acercaron demasiado, Sue fue la primera en hablar

"¡Por Dios Schuester, estas mucho mejor sin todo ese gel!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Buenas!_**  
**

_Nuevo capítulo!_

_Seguimos encontrando gente en esta historia..._

_Supongo que mañana subo la continuación de este capítulo, porque personalmente no me gusta demasiado éste en particular._

_**HarukaIs: **supongo que Sidney comenzara a hacer más problema después, o no...hay una novedad sobre ella acá. O era en otro? No me acuerdo. Gracias por la review y por leerme! Besos!_

_Agradezco también los favorites y las alerts!_

_Glee no me pertenece!_

_Saludos!_

* * *

**Lima x 2**

"¿Sue?" preguntó un William Schuester demacrado

"No, soy Britney Spears de incógnito. Supongo que me reconociste por el rubio natural" respondió la ex entrenadora de las Cheerios

"Sue, no creo que sea momento de antagonizar con Schuester, es mejor que veamos cuantos son y comencemos a marcharnos" susurró Rachel

"Tienes razón" dijo la ex entrenadora "¿Cuántos son, William?"

"¿De qué?" preguntó el ex profesor sin darse cuenta de las cosas

"¿Cuánta gente viva tienes con uds ademas de Sopapa y ese chico que no sé su nombre?"

"Solo somos nosotros tres, Sue" dijo Schuester

"¿Tienen algo para llevar?" preguntó Rachel que se estaba sintiendo incómoda. Si no se movían de ahí eran presa fácil.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Sam (sopapa) desde detrás de Schuester

"Hola Sam. ¿Tienen algo para llevar?" dijo Rachel

"No, nada" dijo Schuester

"Entonces vamos" dijo Sue comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque.

* * *

"Tengo que decir que hasta ahora ese ha sido el mejor reencuentro" le dijo Santana a Rachel mientras caminaban.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Sam acercándose a las morenas. Aunque todavía no había dicho más de 5 palabras desde que lo encontraron con Schuester en Lima (y ya había pasado una hora) Sam estaba realmente contento de poder encontrar a antiguos amigos y compañeros.

"A un lugar seguro, Sam" respondió Rachel

"Donde te vas a entrenar para saber disparar con arco y flecha, a cazar para cenar y estar con una Brittany un poco hormonal debido a su embarazo" dijo Puckerman acercándose al trío.

"¿En serio voy a aprender a disparar? Me tocaba la hora de la guardia cuando comencé a ver caer a los zombies, Schuester no me quiso creer cuando se lo dije, y lo tuve que arrastrar hasta la ventana. Karofsky comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos cuando se dio cuenta que había gente en los árboles. Schuester tampoco quiso salir cuando le comenzamos a rogar con David. Decía que seguramente eran un grupo de gente buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, hasta que David casi le pega y le preguntó porque un grupo de gente que buscaba un lugar para refugiarse había realizado una emboscada para matar a los zombies que cada día se acercan más a la escuela en donde solo quedábamos nosotros tres. Schuester no supo que responder y yo corrí a abrir las puertas. No sé porque habló él con Sue, pero creo que estaba asustado cuando vio que ella estaba viva. Y que Emma también, aunque yo creo que es porque sigue queriendo estar con ella." dijo Sam. Santana y Rachel compartieron una mirada, ya que de la nada Sam empezó a hablar

"¿Va a ser complicado estar con Schuester?" preguntó Santana

"Espero que no, igualmente Sue lo va a tener al margen" dijo Rachel

"¿Quién más está vivo?" preguntó Sam

"Nosotros somos gran parte del grupo" dijo Puck "nos esperan Mike, Brittany y Jeoffrey"

"Pensé que habían muerto todos, y no lo tomen a mal, pero como a mi se me ocurrió correr hacia McKinley cuando todo se derrumbó, pensé que..." dijo Sam atragantándose con las palabras.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba hablando de su familia y decidieron dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

"Gracias" dijo una voz detrás de las morenas. Cuando éstas se dieron cuenta, David Karofsky estaba parado detrás de ellas. "Sé que una de uds dos estuvo en Lima la semana pasada y que vio las luces en la escuela. Y por lo que vengo escuchando de la discusión al fondo, sé que es Rachel quien decidió venir ir a Lima para poder rescatarnos"

"No hay problema." dijo Santana

"¿Qué discusión?" preguntó Rachel

* * *

"Sue, es bueno que nos hayas salvado, pero, ahora no tienes porque seguir cargando con liderar con un grupo de gente. Yo puedo ayudarte" dijo Schuester

"Escucha, William. Y espero que puedas escuchar si es que además de esos pelos locos que te crecieron en eso que llamas cabeza no te crecieron en las orejas, oídos y demás. Apenas puedo ver tu boca moviéndose a través de eso que tienes en la cara. Escucha, yo no soy la líder de este grupo, solo aporto mis opiniones voluntariamente. No creo, tampoco, que si te pones en el lugar de líder de estos jóvenes que, por si no te das cuenta, sobrevivieron sin tu ayuda, ellos acepten esa posición." dijo Sue

"Sue tiene razón, William. Estos chicos, sobrevivieron mucho tiempo sin ninguno de nosotros" agregó Emma

"Pero necesitan un líder." dijo Schuester entre gemido y queja

"Y lo tienen y lo seguirán teniendo, pero no eres tú, ni yo, ni ojos de carnero" dijo Sue

"¿Y quién es?" preguntó Schuester

"Rachel" dijo Emma

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Schuester "Esa diva no podría mantener segura ni a una mosca"

"Eres bastante idiota, William." dijo Sue "Todo esto lo planeó esa diva. Si no fuera por ella yo seguiría escondiéndome en lugares innombrables de Lima y Emma hubiera muerto de hambre la semana pasada. Santana, Quinn, Puckerman y su hermana, hubieran muerto encerrados en la casa de éstos últimos si no fuera por Rachel. Brittany, Mike, Thomas y Jeoffrey también. Beth ni siquiera estaría viva si no fuera por Streisand, que extrañamente no entona canciones, sino que lanza flechas." dijo Sue

"Eso no quiere decir que ella sea la que tenga que liderar este grupo de gente" dijo Schuester

"¿Prefieres que lo hablemos ante todos los que están presentes y si no te gusta la decisión que ellos tomen, te vuelves a Lima?" preguntó Emma con fuerza en la voz, enojada por la forma de pensar de Schuester

"Emma, la verdad, tu no entiendes nada" dijo William

"El que no entiende nada eres tú, William. Tú no entiendes lo que es estar sobreviviendo en el medio de la nada y proveer comida para las personas que tienes a tu cuidado" dijo Sue

"¿Cómo qué no?¿Quien crees que ayudó a que Sam y Dave sobrevivan hasta ahora?" preguntó Schuester

"¿Cuántas veces saliste de tu hermoso refugio escolar para darles de comer, William?" preguntó Emma

"Yo me quedaba de guardia, ellos buscaban comida. Yo era el líder de ese trío" dijo Schuester

"¿Cuántos zombies mataste en todo este tiempo?" preguntó Sue

"Ninguno. No iba a salir de mi lugar seguro para enfrentarme a esas cosas" dijo Schuester

"¿Cómo sabes a lo que te enfrentas, entonces?" le preguntó Emma

"¿Y cómo lo sabes tú, Emma? Por lo que Sue dijo, la semana pasada recién te encontraste con ellos." dijo Schuester levantando la voz

"Si, pero cuando ellos decidieron ir a Lima a buscar a las personas que estaban en McKinley yo me puse a practicar y hoy maté muchos zombies, aunque no quieras creerlo. Tuve que dejar todos mis miedos de lado para salir a buscar ayuda en un lugar que apesta a muerte. Pero ahora, aquí a tu lado, prefiero el olor a muerte que el olor a mugre y orgullo que tienes tú" gritó Emma, haciendo que todas las personas que estaban delante y detrás de ellos se detuvieran y se dieran vuelta a mirar.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Thomas

"¿Tú quién diablos eres?" preguntó Schuester

"Soy Thomas, uno de los militares que forman parte de este grupo, y el hombre que puede golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas y abandonarlo en el medio del bosque si es lo que la mayoría de este grupo quiere. No crea que hice oídos sordos de todas las cosas que estuvo diciendo"

"¿Y por qué siendo militar deja que una chica de 18 años lidere este grupo?" preguntó Schuester enfrentándose a Thomas

"Porque ella salvó mi vida cuando yo no podía salvar la de dos personas, una de las cuales me enviaron a buscar y proteger. Así que es mejor que se calle, señor, porque esa misma chica de 18 años fue la persona que hoy salvó su vida con la ayuda de todos nosotros." dijo Thomas

"Yo no quería ser salvado." dijo Schuester

"Entonces quédate aquí o vuelve a Lima, William" dijo Emma "No quiero que estés en el refugio en donde todos estamos con esa mala onda que cargas"

"Supongo que es lo que tengo que hacer, Sam, David, vamos" dijo Schuester

"Nada de eso, Schuester. Yo me quedo con estos. Quiero aprender a disparar flechas como ellos lo hicieron hoy y quiero estar con gente que por lo menos me escuche cuando hablo y no me mande a buscar comida a un lugar repleto de zombies mientras ellos se quedan sentados detrás de un escritorio llorando por lo que pudo haber sido una relación con una mujer que justo ahora lo acaba de rechazar." dijo Sam

"Opino lo mismo que Sam" dijo David

"Emma no me acaba de rechazar" dijo Schuester "Es solo que tiene los ojos tapados por una cinta y no puede saber que es lo mejor para ella"

"Te acabo de rechazar, y si lo que necesitas es una confirmación, te lo digo. No me interesa tener nada contigo. En estos minutos desde que todo empezó, demostraste que no eres un hombre, sino un niño en cuerpo de hombre que no soporta que las demás personas sean mejores que él" dijo Emma "Y en el caso de que decidas quedarte, te voy advirtiendo que no está entre mis intenciones tener algo con tu persona o tu físico."

Schuester se quedó completamente shockeado por las palabras de su ex novia. Porque eso era lo que le estaba diciendo ahora, eran ex novios.

"¿Qué va a hacer, Schuester? ¿Se queda o se va?" preguntó Santana

"¿La gran líder de este equipo no va a decir nada?" preguntó Schuester logrando recomponerse al escuchar a Santana dirigiéndose a él.

"Me da lo mismo, William, si quiere quedarse en el bosque, ir con nosotros o volver a Lima." dijo Rachel indiferente

"¿En serio? Porque hoy no pareció que te diera lo mismo cuando organizaste toda una misión para liberar a las personas que estaban en McKinley. Y debes guardarme respeto, soy tu profesor" dijo Schuester

"Porque no sabía quienes estaban y ya no es más mi profesor. Por si no se dió cuenta, y para homenajear a alguien, sepa ud. Schuester: el mundo se fue al carajo" dijo Rachel girando para seguir la caminata

Todos asintieron y reanudaron la caminata. Schuester se quedó parado en el lugar, pensando en que debía hacer de ahora en más, pero cuando se dió cuenta de que se quedó solo en un bosque que no conocía y cada ruido le decía que había un zombie cerca, corrió en la dirección en la que pensó que los demás se habían ido.

"Veo que el miedo es más fuerte que tu orgullo, William. Espero que te comportes, esto no es una pelea de poder. Es una pelea de supervivencia." dijo Sue cuando llegaron

"Espero que se te de bien sobrevivir, William" dijo Emma

* * *

Hasta que llegaron al castillo, nadie más quiso entablar conversación con Schuester. Y nadie más lo hizo.

"Si sabía que rescatar a Schuester iba a generar tanto drama, ni siquiera iba a aceptar el hecho de volver a Lima para ver si había algún familiar vivo." dijo Santana.

Ya era de madrugada y estaban solas en la habitación que compartían. Brittany había saltado de alegría cuando vio a Sam y a Karofsky, pero cuando vio a Schuester caminar solo y con las cejas fruncidas en el medio del grupo, se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado y decidió mantener las distancias con su ex profesor por lo menos hasta enterarse de que había sucedido.

Después, el grupo entero, menos los tres nuevos integrantes, cayó en una rutina para preparar la comida, mientras se buscaba ropas para que los nuevos usaran y que estuvieran relativamente limpias y les decían donde podían dormir y donde bañarse.

Comieron, la mayoría, en una charla amena y esa noche, Puckerman y Jeoffrey se fueron a hacer la guardia.

Santana y Rachel, se despidieron de todos y fueron hacia su cuarto.

"Igual no sabemos si hay más gente viva en Lima" dijo Rachel sacándose la ropa

"¿Estás desnudándote para distraerme?" preguntó Santana

"¿Qué? No, estoy desnudándome para acostarme" dijo la más pequeña de las dos

Santana decidió aprovechar la situación y rodeó a Rachel con sus brazos, apoyando sus manos en el trasero.

"Desde que volvimos que te noto pensativa" dijo Santana

"Es que estoy pensando."

"¿En qué?"

"Lima"

"Lima puede esperar"

"¿Estás segura? Estamos hablando de que puede llegar a existir algún miembro de tu familia vivo"

"Rachel...¿quién te dice que organizas otra gran misión y terminas trayendo a Figgins a vivir con todos nosotros?"

"No creo que sea necesario organizar otra misión tan grande como la de hoy. Tengo que decir que matamos al 60% de los zombies en Lima, creo"

"¿Y cómo lo harías?"

"Iría sola, como la vez que los traje a uds."

"Están escondidos en todas partes, Rachel."

"No se esconden tanto."

"No vas a arriesgarte otra vez"

"Insisto, estamos hablando de que pueda existir algún miembro de tu familia, todavía"

"¿Y si no existen? Te estarías arriesgando por nada."

"Me estaría arriesgando por traerte tranquilidad"

"Si, como si me dejara tranquila saber que mi padre puede estar zombieficado y va a querer comerme si nos volvemos a encontrar"

"Igual, solo estaba pensando" dijo Rachel estirándose para besar a Santana. Cuando se separó, agregó "No es necesario que lo decidamos hoy o mañana o pasado"

* * *

"¿Qué estabas haciendo, Berry?" preguntó Santana días después, caminando hacia la diva que volvía de la pared

"Estuve hablando con Sidney" dijo Rachel

"Eso me di cuenta. No me gusta"

"Pero si te diste cuenta, habrás notado que mantuve mi distancia y que estuvimos hablando siempre a la vista de todos"

"Eso no me importa. Esa chica me da mala espina"

"¿Por qué? Por lo que me dijo, anoche saliste a altas horas de la madruga a darle una manta, ya que la viste en la pared tiritando de frío"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver"

"Te dijo algo"

"No."

"Te dijo que va a luchar por volver a estar conmigo"

"No."

"Santana"

"Si."

"Creo que tendríamos que presentarle a Quinn"

"Dijiste que era Quinn elevada a la novena potencia, o algo así. ¿Qué te hace pensar que se van a llevar bien?"

"Que tienen el mismo carácter y que pueden mantenerse al margen. Quinn todavía sigue sin aceptarme demasiado y se van a pelear por lo que ella diga, y eventualmente eso va a llevar a que se concentren la una en la otra."

"No veo ninguna posibilidad de que ese plan funcione" dijo Brittany acercándose a las morenas.

"¿Sabías que ahora a Brittany se le dio por asustar a las personas?" preguntó Rachel mirando como Santana se había quedado quieta del susto de la aparición de la rubia.

"No es que se me dio por asustar, Rach. Es una estrategia. Primero, aprendo a ser ninja al estar cerca de una persona sin que me descubran. Segundo, escucho muchas cosas interesantes." dijo Brittany

"¿Por qué no ves posibilidad de que ese plan funcione?" preguntó Rachel

"Quinn se va a dormir todas las noches con alguien. Aunque, más que dormir, creo que hacen lo mismo que uds. en su habitación. Bah, no creo, lo hacen." dijo Brittany

"¿Y quién es esta persona misteriosa que tiene sexo con Quinn?" preguntó Santana

"No es tan misteriosa, si uno se pone a pensar un poco" dijo Brittany "Ya tienen una hija juntos"

"Puckerman no me contó nada" dijo Santana

"A mi tampoco" dijo Rachel

"Es que Quinn le dice toda la mañana que se olvide de que eso sucedió y de que no va a volver a suceder" dijo Brittany

"Da miedo como Britt sabe todo" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel

"La habitación de Puck está al lado de la mía" dijo Brittany desapareciendo, y volviendo a aparecer ante los ojos de las morenas que miraban como se iban "Ah, y lo que Sidney le dijo a Rachel es que está embarazada y se va a mudar con nosotros y que estuvo en Lima y había gente, que parece que comenzó a salir a buscar cosas ahora que mataron a gran cantidad de zombies"

"Ahora si se fue" dijo Rachel unos segundos después de que Brittany, efectivamente, desapareciera.

"¿Está embarazada?" preguntó Santana

"Eso me dijo" dijo Rachel

"Pero no estás segura de que sea verdad"

"No dije eso"

"Pero lo pensaste"

"No lo pensé. No le presté tanta atención a ese detalle, sino más bien al otro. Al que acaba de repetir Brittany"

"¿A qué se muda con nosotros?"

"No. Al otro"

"¿Al de la gente en Lima?"

"Si."

"¿Vas a ir a buscar a ver si alguien vivo?"

"¿Quieres que vayamos juntas?"

"¿Quién será el padre?"

"¡Santana!"

"¿Qué?"

"Quizás tu familia esté viva."

"Pero me llama la atención. Pensé que era lesbiana."

"Es bisexual"

"Eso se nota. Pero no me lo aclaraste"

"No me lo preguntaste. Solo me preguntaste si había pasado algo entre nosotras y te respondí"

"Ahora, pasemos a hablar de lo otro"

"Antes de eso, tenemos que hablar de otras cosas entre todos."

"¿Cómo qué? Ya no te sigo. Lo intento, lo hago, pero no te sigo. Estabamos hablando de Sidney y después de Lima"

"Si, pero yo venía a decirte que esta noche mientras cenábamos iba a proponer unas cosas"

"No entiendo para que las propones si siempre van a hacer lo que quieras"

"No hacen siempre lo que yo quiero"

"Eso es lo que opinas"

"Además consulto con ellos"

"Vamos adentro. Está haciendo frío"

"Siento que me estás ignorando"

"Acabo de recibir mucha información de golpe"

* * *

Las calles de Lima estaban semi vacías, solo habían encontrado pocos zombies desde que llegaron y a todos los habían matado. Habían decidido salir después del mediodía para pasar la noche en algún lugar del que había sido su pueblo así aprovechaban todo el día siguiente.

La idea no era llevar a todas las personas que se encontraran, sino buscar algún familiar sobreviviente de sus amigos (y de ellas, bueno, de una de ellas).

Sabían, que los zombies que iban muriendo, dejaban otro cadáver por detrás, pero aún así se tomaron su tiempo quitándolos del camino.

Llegaron hasta el Lima Bean, en donde Rachel le había asegurado a Santana que podían pasar la noche en el techo, no, sin tener sexo al aire libre, solo durmiendo y observando los alrededores, cuando alguien les chistó.

Las dos se dieron vuelta y pudieron ver una luz a través de la rendija de una puerta, cruzando la calle del lugar donde estaban.

"Rachel" susurró/gritó una voz y las dos se miraron sorprendidas, y comenzaron a caminar despacio.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la misma se abrió mucho más, para dejar a las morenas al frente de una habitación, que no tenía nada más que una mesa, una silla, y un grupo de mantas en el piso en una de las esquinas.

"Por fin te veo Rachel." volvió a decir la voz, y esta vez las dos se sorprendieron a ver a...

"¿Blaine?" preguntó Rachel cuando descubrió a la persona debajo de una gran barba, mal cuidada.

"No puede ser Blaine." dijo Santana "Primero, es muy gay para dejar que su barba llegara a ese estado, segundo, debe haber muerto con Kurt"

"Casi pero no. Kurt no alcanzó a morderme y salí corriendo" dijo Blaine

"¿Estuviste escondido acá durante todo este tiempo?" preguntó Rachel

"Algo así. Igual salía de vez en cuando a buscar comida. No es que se encuentre mucho" dijo el muchacho. "¿Qué están haciendo acá?"

"Nos dijeron que había más gente dando vueltas y vinimos a ver quienes eran, y ver si encontramos familiares de algunos de los que estan con nosotros."

"La última vez que vinieron no pude llegar a uds., quise correr y seguirlos, pero perdí las fuerzas" dijo Blaine

"Ahora vas a venir con nosotros, si quieres" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo. Pueden pasar la noche acá, si quieren." dijo Blaine

"Sería genial" dijo Santana dándose cuenta de que la ventana, la única que tenía ese lugar, daba a la calle por donde habían venido. Aunque estaba tapada con una tela bastante negra, que la latina al tocarla se dio cuenta de que era cuero y por eso la luz no había pasado por ahí.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste, Rachel?" preguntó Blaine sentándose en la única silla de la habitación. "Sabía que estabas ese día en la casa de Finn, con él."

"Kurt mordió primero a Finn, Finn lo mató, y después me pidió que lo matara. Después, todo se transformó en una lucha por mi supervivencia y la de...bueno, de algunas personas más" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana, quien escuchaba atenta mientras observaba por la ventana. Sabía que todavía a la diva le costaba decir algunas cosas, sobre todo ese tiempo antes de Britt.

"Vi que rescataron a Schuester. ¿Cómo se llevan con él?" preguntó Blaine

"Es insoportable. El tipo quiere dar un montón de órdenes y no hacer nada. Sale muy poco de su habitación, para que nadie le diga que tiene que hacer cosas. Como tenemos a Sue con nosotros, ella le cortó el suministro de agua caliente a su habitación." dijo Santana

"Hoy había salido y casi corre a esconderse de nuevo cuando le dijeron que tenía que ir con Thomas a cazar" dijo Rachel

"Por eso dejé McKinley" dijo Blaine

"¿Estabas con ellos?" preguntó Santana

"Si, estuve hasta hace como un mes y medio, según mi cuenta de los días, que no creo q sea tan exacta, pero es que Schuester me cansó. Nos mandaba siempre a hacer de todo, y él se quedaba cruzado de brazos, por las noches, lloraba porque no tenía gel para su pelo, insoportable" explicó Blaine

"¿Por qué Sam y Dave no se fueron?" preguntó Santana más para si misma que para los demás

"¿Sam y Dave?" Blaine se levantó "¿Estaban solo ellos dos?"

"Si" dijeron las morenas al mismo tiempo

"¿Nadie más?" preguntó Blaine

"No, nadie más" dijo Rachel

"Entonces los demás se fueron, Azimio estaba ahí cuando yo me fui, Jacob, Mercedes y Sugar" dijo Blaine

"Me parece que a Azimio lo maté el día que me encontré con Emma" dijo Rachel

"No recuerdo haber visto el otro día un zombie parecido a Mercedes o a Sugar" dijo Santana

"Rory ahora que recuerdo también estaba" dijo Blain

"El afro de JewFro me pareció haberlo visto el otro día, y creo que una de mis flechas fue a parar a la cabeza del que lo portaba" dijo la latina ausentemente

"Entonces puede que Mercedes, Sugar y Rory todavía estén vivos" dijo Rachel

"Ojalá que si" dijo Blaine

El silencio se adueñó de los tres, cuando escucharon ruidos en las calles.

"A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo en este pueblo con la epidemia, nunca descubro si se trata de zombies o de humanos" susurró Blaine

"Me parece que son zombies" dijo Santana, también en un susurro "Escucha como se arrastran"

"¿La puerta tiene llave?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, pero no la puse" dijo Blaine

"Mierda" dijo la diva, que inmediatamente se movió para apagar las velas que había en la habitación (esa era la luz que emanaba el lugar) y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"¿Rachel?" susurró Santana

Blaine y la latina, escucharon un muy leve click seguido de otro unos segundos después, sin respuesta alguna por parte de la diva.

"Aqui estoy, fui a cerrar la puerta, nada más" susurró Rachel unos segundos después cuando ya estaba al lado de Santana.

"Podrías haberme dicho y te ayudaba a apagar las velas" dijo la latina

"No creo que hubieran intentado entrar" dijo Blaine

"Yo creo que si. Santana y yo tenemos mucho olor a humano" dijo Rachel

"Creo que lo del olor a humano me está cansando" dijo la latina

"Es cierto. No había viento ni nada, el olor debe haberles llegado" dijo Rachel justo cuando se escucharon los pasos del otro lado de la puerta y se quedaron los tres paralizados. De pronto, escucharon un golpe en la puerta y algo q golpeaba el picaporte. Cuando los golpes fueron más, lejos se escuchó un ruido, como de algo cayendo y en la puerta el ruido se detuvo y los pasos se alejaron.

"Alguien nos debe haber visto" dijo Rachel buscando algo en su mochila

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Santana

"Estoy buscando los lentes infrarrojos, voy a salir a matar a esos zombies. No creo que sean muchos" dijo la diva

"¿Vas a volver?" preguntó Santana, de pronto le agarró miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a la diva.

"Si." dijo Rachel quien le dio un beso en la boca y salió, sin decirle nada a Blaine

"¿Desde cuándo Rachel Berry y Santana López son novias?" preguntó el muchacho tratando de alivianar el momento

"Cierra la boca, Warbler" dijo Santana

* * *

Rachel volvió mucho antes de lo que Santana había esperado, y casi fue aplastada por los brazos de la latina.

"Tenemos dos opciones, o nos quedamos acá, o nos podemos mover unos cuantos edificios más allá en donde hay gente que conocemos" dijo Rachel sin soltarse de los brazos de Santana

"¿Desde cuando Santana es tan sensible?" preguntó Blaine

"No tengo ni idea" dijo Rachel

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Santana

"Mercedes, Rory y Sugar. Nos vieron entrar y supusieron que acá había alguien, hicieron ruido para desviar a los zombies cuando vieron que estaban por entrar acá." explicó Rachel

"¿Cómo sobrevivió Mercesdes tanto tiempo?" se preguntó Santana

"Por Sugar." respondió Blaine "Esa chica tiene el poder de cantar mal y de matar zombies, equivocadamente"

"¿Equivocadamente?" preguntó Santana

"Si, ella tira algo contra una pared y le da a un zombie, y el zombie muere" dijo Blaine.

"Bueno, tenemos una ventaja." dijo Rachel "Blaine, ¿querrías quedarte con ellos esta noche? Tengo que llevar a Santana a cierto lugar"

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Blaine más interesado en la interacción entre las morenas, que en reencontrarse con amigos.

"Cuando regresemos les cuento" dijo Rachel agarrando a Santana y saliendo a la calle.

* * *

La luna era suficiente iluminación para las calles de Lima y Santana miraba a su alrededor esperando ver llegar algún zombie.

"Este es el camino a mi casa" dijo después de media hora

"Si" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué vamos a hacer allá?" preguntó Santana

"Mercedes me dijo algo, y quería llevarte lo más rápido posible, por que solo somos dos y no vamos a poder hacer lo que hicimos en McKinley"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Tus padres están vivos." dijo Rachel mirando la reacción de Santana, quien se detuvo y observó a la diva y cuando vio que ella no le estaba haciendo una broma empezó a correr

Cuando la casa estaba a la vista de ellas, y se acercaban rápidamente, Rachel hizo frenar a Santana

"Santana, espera" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?"

"Hay alguien más con ellos."

"¿Quién?"

"Judy Fabray y los padres de Brittany"

"¿Los padres de Brittany? Pensé que habían desaparecido entre el tiempo en la autopista y..." Santana se quedó mirando a la diva

"Hay que sacarlos de la casa lo más rápido posible, dijo Mercedes que los zombies que quedan están a punto de romper el portón"

"¿Entonces que estamos esperando diva?" preguntó Santana "Se acercó y le dio un beso, que duró más de lo que cualquiera de las dos esperaba y siguieron su camino hacia la casa de los López.


	6. Chapter 6

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste._

_Voy a ser cortita, gracias por las reviews, los favorites y las alerts!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Pequeño grupo de humanos**

"Te estoy diciendo que parece que esta chica es mejor que Brittany, en ciertos aspectos" dijo Lucas López a su esposa, después del reencuentro con su hija. Judy Fabray lloraba porque Rachel le había dicho que Quinn estaba viva y que estaba con Beth y los padres de Brittany comenzaron a dar saltos por la habitación cuando supieron que Brittany estaba, también, viva. Santana, mientras tanto, se había quedado abrazada a sus padres y en un momento de orgullo, señaló a Rachel y les dijo: Esa es mi novia

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso si es la primera vez que la ves?" le preguntó María López a su esposo.

Santana giró los ojos y se acercó a Rachel, que salvo por las palabras a los padres de sus amigas se había quedado apoyada en contra de una pared.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana

"Esto del reencuentro es muy lindo, pero tenemos que irnos, San" dijo Rachel "Se está acercando el día rápidamente y si nos quedamos acá podemos llegar a morir"

"Ahora les digo" dijo la latina volviendo a sus padres y comunicándoles lo que su novia había dicho. Ellos inmediatamente se lo dijeron a los otros padres y corrieron escaleras arriba para buscar un pequeño bolso y poner ropa que les sirviera.

* * *

"Santana, tu nueva novia es bastante callada" susurró Lucas mientras caminaban por las calles de Lima

"No, es que si hacemos demasiado ruido, los zombies nos van a atacar" dijo la latina "Pensé que habías escuchado cuando ella les dijo como hacer para poder salir sanos y salvos"

"No puedes culparme de que esté feliz de que mi hija esté viva" dijo Lucas volviendo a caminar al lado de su mujer.

* * *

Horas después, caminaban por el bosque, ya con la adición de Mercedes, Rory, Blaine y Sugar que le contaba a Rachel cosas que la diva no quería escuchar.

"¿Qué le pasó a Rachel, Santana?" preguntó Mercedes

"Esto le pasó. Mira donde estamos, Wheezy. Mira lo que hay alrededor. Mira lo que tenemos que matar" dijo Santana

"Lo sé, ¿pero tanto así? Por un momento, cuando anoche se apareció, pensé que se trataba de la hermana gemela. Sobre todo por el corte de pelo, pero sabía que Rachel no tenía una gemela." dijo Mercedes

"Quizás por acostarse con Santana ahora tiene un poco del carácter de ella" dijo Blain logrando ganarse un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la latina.

Santana se adelantó y se paró al lado de Rachel, que trataba de seguir todo lo que Sugar decía.

"Y de pronto, vi correr a Sue y agarró una motito y no la vi más." terminó de decir Sugar. "Siento haberte contado todo esto Rachel, aunque en realidad no" dijo al ver a Santana y retrasarse para quedarse con sus amigos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina

""Es la segunda vez q me preguntas eso" dijo Rachel

"Es que..."

"Santana, Santana, explícale a tu madre cuales son las ventajas que tiene Rachel en comparación con Brittany o con Quinn" interrumpió el padre de la latina.

Rachel se detuvo y miró a Santana con una ceja levantada.

"Sr. López, ¿nos disculpa un segundo?" preguntó la diva que vio que todos se habían quedado quietos al frenarse ella. Agarró a Santana y la alejó un poco. "Voy a ir a la parte de atrás de la cola, estamos caminando como si no pasara. Si te dejo a cargo de la vanguardia ¿vas a saber encontrar el camino al castillo y prestar atención de que no aparezca ningún zombie?" preguntó Rachel

"Yo sabía que no estabas bien" dijo Santana

"Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que dije. Santana, escucha" dijo Rachel cerrando la boca, Santana escuchó como todos hablaban a volumen normal de voz. La latina miró a la diva, quien la miraba con una ceja levantándola como si estuviera esperando algo. Santana suspiró y le dió un beso en la mejilla a Rachel. Y volvió hacia el grupo, que cuando la vieron llegar cerraron la boca.

"Escuchen, sé que ahora es todo muy lindo porque estan fuera de ese lugar. Pero, ¿podrían bajar un poco el volumen de sus voces? Que estemos en un bosque no significa que podemos hablar casi a los gritos o que por ahora estemos disfrutando de la vida sin zombies. Al contrario, pueden aparecerse de esos todavía. Rachel se va a quedar a la vanguardia, mientras nos guía hacia el refugio y yo voy a ir a la retaguardia" explicó Santana, Rachel volvió a agarrarla.

"No vas a ir a la retaguardia" le susurró

"¿Por qué? Me parece que es mejor" dijo Santana cuando un silbido cruzó el aire.

"¿Por qué nunca están otras veces que venimos con gente?" preguntó Santana

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel

"La primera vez que vinimos, bueno, cuando fuimos a la isla, hicieron lo del silbido, pero recién ahora vuelven a silbar." dijo Santana

"Supongo que lo hicieron por Brittany. Siempre que ella se preocupa, los manda a buscarme" dijo Rachel

"Tienen suerte de que no quedó ningún zombie por esta zona" dijo una voz provenir del árbol que estaba justo arriba de ellas.

Santana pudo ver a Sidney en una rama y después giró a mirar a todas las personas que habían encontrado y que esperaban atentamente alguna orden.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Sidney?" preguntó Rachel

"Me mandaron a esperar si llegaban. Hay novedades que surgieron del día de caza." dijo la rubia saltando y parándose al lado de Rachel

"¿Qué novedades?" preguntó Santana que no le gustó lo cerca que esa chica se paraba ahora al lado de su novia.

"¿Además de que Puckerman encontró una enorme de reserva de alcohol en uno de los sótanos de mi casa?" preguntó Sidney "La otra novedad no creo que sea tan buena, o si, por lo que me enteré que el tipo quería hacer"

Sidney comenzó a caminar en dirección al río y todos la siguieron, después de que Rachel y Santana les dijeran que lo hagan, mientras ellas dos se quedaban un par de metros atrás de los Pierce.

"Aparece por todos lados esa mina" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel con un poco de fuerza.

"Yo no tengo la culpa" dijo la diva retirando su mano de la de Santana

"¿Tenés miedo de que nos vea agarrándonos de las manos?" preguntó Santana ofendida por el gesto.

"Tengo miedo de que me dejes sin mano. Me estabas haciendo doler" dijo Rachel poniendo la mano que Santana le había agarrado al frente de ella y mostrándole que estaba un poco roja.

"Lo siento" dijo la latina

"No lo haces" dijo Rachel.

* * *

"Esto es hermoso, pareciera que estamos en una de esas historias de la Edad Media. Dime Santana, ¿duermes en una de las torres esperando que vengan a salvarte?" preguntó Lucas a su hija mientras ya caminaban por el terreno perimetrado de la casa.

"No, papá. Duermo con Rachel" respondió la latina

Cuando se iban acercando cada vez más a la casa, Quinn y Brittany aparecieron, la primera casi sin aliento y la segunda saltando en vez de correr, más que nada por el bebé.

Cuando Judy vio a su hija, salió corriendo a abrazarla mientras que los Pierce hicieron lo mismo con Brittany, quien gritó y corrió hasta sus padres.

Santana se quedó con los suyos viendo el reencuentro, mientras Rachel caminaba en dirección al castillo con Sugar, Mercedes, Blaine y Rory, así ya elegían una habitación y pasaban a asearse para la reunión de esa noche.

* * *

"Lo siento, Rachel" dijo Thomas dos horas después, cuando vio que la diva estaba en la cocina tratando de comer algo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella dando media vuelta

"Lo perdí, no sé por donde o por que. Venía detrás mío y desapareció" dijo Thomas

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel ahora más interesada que antes.

"¿No te lo dijeron?" preguntó Thomas

"No vi a casi nadie, todos están ocupados con..." dejó la frase en el medio, y levanto una de sus manos como para ver si la frase se iba con el viento.

"Perdí a Schuester" dijo Thomas seriamente, mientras de detrás de él una carcajada estallaba de pronto.

"¿Cómo que perdiste a Schuester?" preguntó Rachel, y la carcajada estallaba de nuevo. "¡Sue!" gritó la diva y la ex entrenadora entró en la cocina ríendose junto a Emma. Rachel sacudió la cabeza y volvió su concentración a Thomas

"Si, nos alejamos bastante, a un lugar que ni yo sabía que existía. Pude cazar unos cuatro o cinco patos." dijo Thomas alegre por su caza. "Bastante grandes por cierto" agregó.

"No me interesan los patos" dijo Rachel

"Lo siento." dijo Thomas "De pronto, veníamos caminando por un lugar donde teníamos un acantilado a la derecha y el bosque a la izquierda. No sé como, cuando llegamos al final, me di vuelta y él no estaba"

"¿Cómo que no te diste cuenta de que no estaba?" preguntó Rachel

"Es que se venía quejando. Disculpa, Rach, pero ese tipo desde que está acá lo único que hace es quejarse de todo lo que tiene que hacer y no hace nada. Cuando no escuché más sus quejas me relajé." dijo Thomas

"¿Volviste a ver si encontrabas algún rastro?" preguntó la diva

"Si, hasta la mitad de ese camino, venían mis pisadas y las de Schuester y de pronto las de él desaparecieron" dijo Thomas

"¿Se habrá caído por el acantilado?" preguntó Rachel logrando que Sue se volviera a reír a carcajadas.

"Eso no es tan gracioso, Sue" dijo Emma

"Sería el único que se cae por un acantilado sin gritar" dijo Sue entre carcajadas.

"Se quejaba de que no se sentía bien" dijo Thomas

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, desde que salimos. Decía que si hacía algún movimiento brusco, comenzaba a marearse. Pensé que era presión baja, pero le di algo con azúcar varias veces y él seguía quejándose. Después supuse que era hipocondría" explicó el militar.

"Por un lado creo que es mejor, Liza." dijo Sue "Esta vez rescataron gente que huyó de William. ¿Te imaginás el escándalo que ese hombre hubiera hecho si los veía acá?"

"¿O el que hubieran hecho ellos?" preguntó Emma

"¿Dejaste algo marcado como para volver a ver si encontramos alguna pista?" preguntó Rachel ignorando los comentarios de las personas adultas y responsables.

"Estaba por hacerlo, pero de pronto, pensé que si él en vez de caerse por el acantilado se fue para el lado del bosque, si llega a encontrar a algunas personas, es probable que nos ataque. No nos quiere mucho, tengamos en cuenta eso. Así que trate de memorizar mucho el camino" dijo Thomas

"Y estoy segura de que por alguna razón te olvidaste" dijo Rachel resignada

"¿Viste a Judy Fabray? Es una mujer hermosa" dijo Thomas dejando la cocina, mientras Emma y Sue seguían ríendose, esta vez abrazadas.

Rachel decidió dejar las ganas de comer de lado y salió hacia la nueva noche. Sidney, aunque no entraba en la casa, ya había dejado la seguridad de la altura del muro y estaba, del lado de adentro, pero debajo de un arbusto enorme que le ofrecía calor, etc. Rachel no tenía intenciones de acercarse.

"Supongo que te enteraste lo de Schuester y saliste a pensar. Es raro que no tengas una latina atada a tus cordones" dijo Sidney quien, cuando escuchó ruidos por el parque, salió a ver quien era.

"Me enteré lo de Schuester" dijo Rachel

"¿Y porque no está la latina?" preguntó Sidney

"Se llama Santana"

"Me re interesa" dijo la rubia acercándose a Rachel

"No te voy a hacer nada, ni voy a intentar nada, Rachel" dijo Sidney cuando vio que la diva hizo un paso más atrás.

"Lo siento, pero prefiero que mantengamos las distancias, sobre todo cuando Santana no está cerca, quien probablemente después va a generar un gran escándalo" dijo Rachel

"No si no se entera" dijo la rubia

"¿Cómo no se va a enterar? Es lo primero que le vas a contar, Sidney"

"Es cierto"

"¿Qué pasó con Schuester?"

"¿Pensás que yo tuve algo que ver?"

"No, pero estoy segura de que los seguiste porque, digamos, mi antiguo profesor no te caía bien y querías encontrar un punto débil para calmarlo" dijo Rachel

"Es cierto, pero no vi que paso. Lo cual también es cierto"

"¿Cómo?"

"Me distraje viendo una planta hermosa que encontré dentro del bosque de aquel lado"

"¿Por qué no caminaron más del lado del bosque que del acantilado?"

"Eso lo hubiera hecho igual que Thomas, Schuester estaba insoportable, tener el acantilado a un lado lo había calmado un poco, así que Thomas decidió hacer toda esa parte del trayecto por ahí" Rachel asintió y siguió caminando por el parque, hasta que decidió irse a acostar.

* * *

"Rach...Rach...¿estás durmiendo?" la voz de Santana la había sacado de su estupor, de su sueño.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó la diva asustándose

"Es hora de la reunión" dijo Santana

"Ya bajo" dijo Rachel

"¿De qué estabas hablando con Sidney?" preguntó Santana desde la cama mientras Rachel se levantaba

"Salí a caminar por el parque y se me acercó. Le llamó la atención que no estabas pegada a mi. Nada más. Ah, y lo de Schuester" dijo Rachel

"Me enteré de lo de Schue. Pero eso no significa que tengas que hablar con ella."

"Voy a hablar con ella todo lo que quiera, porque por un lado es la dueña de esta casa, por el otro la conocí antes de que estalle la epidemia y por otro es una de las pocas personas que me ayudaron durante un tiempo sin pedirme nada a cambio. La discusión de Sidney se termina acá, San"

"Pero..."

"Se. Terminó."

* * *

"Bueno, tenemos más gente nueva" comenzó a decir Thomas

"Sangre nueva para chupar" dijo Sue

"¡Sue!" gritó Emma ríendose todavía. Rachel las miró extrañada y pensó que seguramente habían encontrado parte de la razón del dinero del padre de Sidney.

Rachel compartió una mirada con Thomas, mientras él les comunicaba a todos las reglas, que casi no había, salvo ayudar en todo lo posible, etc. y comentaba los sucesos de los últimos días.

La diva observó la habitación y vio como todos estaban susurrando entre ellos o con sus padres y decidió volver a su cama.

Todos los nuevos miembros, comenzaron a hacer las preguntas de rigor, como "¿Quién es el líder de este grupo?" Mercedes y Blaine estallaron en carcajadas ante la respuesta, pero se asustaron al ver la cara de Sue. "¿Quién es el padre del hijo de Brittany?" preguntó el papá de la mencionada rubia, a lo cual todos se quedaron mirandolo. "No hay respuesta para eso" dijo Rachel "No lo vamos a saber hasta que nazca" agregó Brittany. Rachel había llegado a la conclusión de que el bebé era de Mike, pero quería esperar el nacimiento y escuchar que era lo que iba a decir la rubia cuando viera los rasgos asiáticos del niño o niña.

Todos siguieron preguntando cosas, mientras se habían ido a preparar la comida y Rachel volvió a la cama.

* * *

Cuando bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, después de una noche de sueño reparador que no tenía desde antes de la epidemia, Rachel se encontró con un montón de gente moviéndose de un lado para el otro en la cocina. Todos se chocaban porque ninguno sabía hacia donde tenía que ir.

"Te fuiste a dormir y todo fue un caos, anoche. Se quedaron todos pensando a quien le tocaba hacer cada cosa. Fui a buscarte, pensando en que probablemente todavía no te habías dormido pero no tuve el valor de insistir mucho en despertarte. Así que no decidimos nada. Estabas durmiendo tan profundamente que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que estaba en la cama con vos" dijo Santana apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina a su lado

"Lo siento. Hace mucho que no dormía así" dijo Rachel. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca y logró emitir un agudo silbido que hizo que los padres (que eran los más perdidos dentro de la cocina) y los adolescentes se quedaran quietos en el lugar donde estaban.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Rachel "Pero contéstenme de a uno"

Brittany tentativamente levantó la mano desde el fondo.

"Britt" dijo Rachel

"Yo vine a preparar el desayuno, porque hasta ayer eso nos tocaba a Quinn y a mi y de pronto estaban todos acá." dijo la rubia.

"¿A quién, hasta ayer, le toca mañana Britt?" preguntó Rachel

"A Puck y Sam" respondió la rubia.

"¿Están Quinn, Puck y Sam en la cocina?" preguntó Rachel

Los mencionados levantaron las manos.

"Esta bien, el resto, comience a dejar las cosas en las mesas y mesadas y salga con las manos vacías de la cocina. No entran hasta después. Los encargados de lavar los platos van a ser Mercedes, Blaine, y los sres Pierce que parece que al no nombrarlos para hacer el desayuno les hubiera quitado el juguete nuevo" dijo Rachel y los padres de Brittany aplaudieron ante la decisión. Todos se fueron caminando despacio hacia el comedor, menos Rachel que se quedó en la puerta y Santana que la acompañaba.

"Quería agradecerte anoche" dijo la latina, mirándola.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel, ignorando el tono seductor con el que Santana había hablado.

"Encontraste vivos a mis padres" dijo Santana

"Oh, no hay problema." dijo Rachel dejando de mirar la cocina, en la que ahora 4 personas trabajaban en forma ordenada y comenzando a salir hacia el patio.

Santana, se quedó parada viendola partir. No solo había fallado en intentar entregarle a su novia la seducción necesaria para poder volver a encerrarla en la pieza (la noche anterior quería agradecerle bastante lo que había hecho la diva, pero cuando llegó Rachel seguía durmiendo profundamente) sino que la diva ni siquiera la había mirado dos veces. ¿Estaba pasando algo?

* * *

Y eso fue lo que Brittany le preguntó esa tarde a Rachel cuando la vio al lado del lago que había en la casa, esperando pescar algo

"¿De qué estás hablando, Britt?" preguntó Rachel. Sabía que cuando Brittany le aparecía de pronto quería decir algo.

"Con Santana. ¿Está pasando algo?" preguntó la rubia

"Aparte de que somos novias, no, creo que no está pasando nada" respondió Rachel. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que ella anda medio extraña porque esta mañana rechazaste sus intentos de seducirte porque quería agradecerte lo de sus padres"

"Estoy segura de que te dijo que no me dijeras nada de eso"

"Si, pero no me importa."

"No recuerdo que haya intentado seducirme y después del momento en que hablamos en la puerta de la cocina a la hora del desayuno, casi no se acercó a mi"

"También podrías haberte acercado vos"

"La vi todo el día con los padres, los encontró ayer, no voy a andar metiéndome entre ellos."

"Si, la madre hoy me agarró y me pidió que hiciéramos algo, porque Santana de lo único que habla es de Rachel. Así que cuando San se me acercó y me preguntó si estaba pasando algo contigo, vine y te pregunté"

"No está pasando nada. Sigo fallando en encontrar el momento en que quiso seducirme, pero si fue durante el momento en la puerta de la cocina, por ahí no lo registré porque estaba muy tranquila"

"¿Tranquila? Nunca te despiertas tranquila"

"Es que pude dormir, como un bebé, Britt"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, es extraño"

"¡Que bueno!" dijo Brittany saltando a abrazar a la diva

"Te dije que vinieras a hablar con ella, no a atacarla con tus manos" dijo Santana parada detrás de Brittany

"La estaba felicitando porque pudo dormir" dijo Brittany soltando a Rachel y dándole un beso en la frente. "Y deja de ser celosa" dijo la rubia antes de desaparecer.

Santana miró a Rachel y no sabía si podía acercarse o era mejor que se fuera.

"Tengo que pescar, ¿te vas a quedar ahí o vas a ir a hacer otras cosas?" preguntó Rachel, sonriendo, lo cual llamó la atención de la latina. Pero, como ésta no se movió, ni dijo nada, Rachel decidió acercarse. "Sé que crees que pasa algo, pero no pasa absolutamente nada. Solo es que estoy más relajada, nada más" dijo abrazando a la latina.

"Pensé..." comenzó a decir Santana

"Pensaste cualquier cosa" la interrumpió Rachel soltandola. "No me di cuenta esta mañana de que me estabas seduciendo porque estaba con la mente dormida todavía. Y encima nos encontramos con ese espectáculo en la cocina. Nada más"

"¿Por qué me soltaste?" preguntó Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Porque quiero pescar. ¿Quieres pescar conmigo?"

"Podríamos ir al lago, y nos perdemos en la isla un rato, las dos solas" dijo Santana levantando las cejas.

Rachel río y se metió en el agua.

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer en el invierno?" preguntó Santana tratando de ver como su novia pescaba. Éste lago era un poco más oscuro que el anterior, por lo tanto costaba ver los peces.

"Seguramente se congele, así que podemos cortar un poco el hielo, haciendo un agujero y metemos una caña de pescar. No creo que las redes nos sirvan"

Volvieron a la hora de la cena, además de que esa noche les tocaba guardia en el techo.

* * *

"Me parece, que de ahora en más, esto tendría que ser un gobierno democrático" dijo Quinn

"¿Otra vez con el mismo tema, Fabray? Entre Schuester y vos la cantata no tiene fin. Espero que no se te ocurra ir al bosque a cazar, mira si te caes por un acantilado y desapareces" dijo Sue

"¿De qué está hablando Sue, Quinn?" preguntó Judy

"Nada mamá." dijo Quinn

"Me parece que esto esta muy bien organizado, si me piden mi opinión, seguro que digo que debemos seguir de esta misma forma" dijo Judy

"¡Mamá! No importa como, tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo" dijo Quinn

"No, Quinnie" dijo Judy "Soy tu madre, así que puedo emitir mis propias opiniones y tú no tienes porque quejarte"

"Tu madre tiene razón, Quinnie" dijo Santana desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"¡Santana!" gritaron sus padres, haciendo que la latina se pusiera colorada y Rachel apoyara una mano en su rodilla. "No tienes porque reírte del sobrenombre que su madre le da a tu amiga." dijo María.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana

* * *

"Por lo menos ahora tiene un techo sobre su cabeza" dijo Santana mirando hacia el arbusto en donde había visto desaparecer a Sidney después de que se acercó a la casa a buscar comida.

"Creo que me voy a tener que empezar a preocupar. Hablas mucho de Sidney. Estás muy atenta sobre todo lo que pasa con Sidney" dijo Rachel

Santana la observó con la boca y los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. No podía creer que Rachel estuviera diciendo eso.

"No es verdad. Si, puede ser que esté bastante pendiente de ella, pero es porque no quiero que se acerque a mi novia" dijo Santana

"No se va a acercar si tu novia no está interesada en ella."

"Me dijiste que entre uds. hubo algo"

"Tiempo atrás, Santana. No ahora."

"Igual, es escalofriante que siempre sepa de muchas cosas. Además, hasta que salimos de la isla, nunca estaba cerca."

"Si estaba, nada más que no la veías, pero estaba"

"¿Cómo?"

"Es la versión femenina de Jacob, aunque no puede publicar todas las cosas y no es tan pervertida. Pero generalmente está cerca mío"

"¿Por qué no me contaste eso?"

"Creo que no habia salido el tema"

"Tendrías que habermelo contado"

"¿Por qué terminaron?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué Sidney y vos rompieron su relación?"

"Oh...se estaba por ofrecer como ayudante de Sue para trabajar en McKinley, lo cual hubiera significado que dejara la universidad. Además, se había vuelto un poco loca, incluso me hacía escenas de celos cuando me veía caminando con mis padres, y eso que conocía a mis padres. Un día, se metió en nuestra casa de noche, y no la arrestó la policía porque mis padres dijeron que era mi novia. En realidad, había entrado porque según ella yo tenía a Finn escondido en uno de los armarios. Me había vuelto un poco loca, más de lo normal. Así que un día, en una de las tantas peleas que tuvimos, me gritó que lo nuestro terminaba, total sabía que yo iba a volver detrás de ella. Le dije que estaba de acuerdo y que ni siquiera me busque porque no iba a volver con ella. Pasó un mes, sin que siquiera yo la llame por teléfono o le envíe un mensaje, pero, siempre estaba por la calle de mi casa, "de casualidad". Tuve que avisarle al padre para que la obligara a volver a la universidad, era la única opción que tenía. Pero eso no evitó que la viera por Lima los fines de semana siguiente, hasta que se desató la epidemia."

"Guau, creo que es lo que más has hablado desde que te encontré"

"¿Me encontraste?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina incredulamente

"Bueno, me encontraste"

"No quiero ni saber que historias estás contando cuando no estoy presente"

"Lo único que hace es quejarse de que no sabe donde y como estas" dijo Brittany apareciendo en el techo

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo acá arriba?" preguntó Santana casi de un grito, se había asustado bastante

"Sigo entrenando para ser ninja" dijo Brittany acercandole a Rachel un termo

"¿Todo bien, Brittany?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Qué dirías si hay algo que te contaron un poco de forma cambiada y la persona a la que se refieren en realidad está dentro de esta casa?" preguntó la rubia

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Britt?" preguntó Santana

"Schuester está encerrado en algún lado del castillo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva sorprendida

"No me cerraba mucho la historia" respondió Rachel abriendo el termo. "Lo voy a solucionar mañana, Britt."

"¿En serio?" preguntó la rubia "¡Gracias" dijo antes de volver a desaparecer

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó Santana

"Están tratando de enseñarle una lección, seguramente dijo algo que molestó a Thomas" dijo Rachel

"No, ¿cómo diablos entendiste a Brittany?"

"No sé, creo que es la costumbre"


	7. Chapter 7

_Buenas!_

_Cómo están?_

_Paso a contarle un poco sobre este capítulo y el siguiente. Van a pasar cosas pero, quizás no, todavía lo estoy discutiendo con la almohada. Bueno, en este si. Y en el que sigue también._

_¿Qué pasa en el enorme castillo donde están todos viviendo durante la noche, cuando se refugian en las cuatro habitaciones que componen su habitación? _

_Gracias por los favorites y las alerts!_

_**landslide'dream: **gracias por la review! yo estoy bien, algo cansada, creo que me parezco a un zombie de verdad con las ojeras que porto, pero todo fantástico. ¿Vos como estas? Espero que estés bien! Besos! Gracias!  
_

_**HarukaIs:** gracias por la review! realmente Santana y Rachel y Brittany, bueno...¿no puedo decir nada? No! ajajajaja gracias y besos!  
_

_Probablemente (bastante seguro) el próximo capítulo estará listo para el final de ésta semana, subido._

_Saludos a todos! _

_Lore!_

* * *

**Tenemos que correr...mejor no**

"¿Entonces que pasó, Schuester?" preguntó Rachel después de desatarlo

"No quiero hablar del tema" dijo el hombre. "¿Por qué me desataste?"

"Porque si realmente lo quieren muerto, es mejor dejarlo en el medio de una manada de zombies y porque no me consultaron si debían o no hacer esto. Pero, tenga en cuenta que la próxima vez que ellos lo aten, yo no voy a venir a soltarlo." dijo la diva dándose vuelta y caminando hacia las escaleras del sótano.

"Estaba tratando de convencer a Thomas de que te quitemos el liderazgo y me pongan a mi como líder, el tipo se cansó, así que me golpeó en la cabeza y cuando desperté estaba acá. Tuve una extraña intervención, de casi todos diciéndome que tenía que pensar bien las cosas antes de hablar y si quería ser el líder demostrarlo. Me di cuenta de que no soy un líder, y de que si no pude demostrarlo ante dos personas en un grupo compuesto de 3, no tenía porque meterme en esto" dijo Schuester

"Supe que su grupo era más grande" dijo Rachel dándole la espalda

"Si, pero todos se fueron porque no me soportaban y ahora lo entiendo" dijo el ex profesor acercándose a Rachel

"¿Y tuvieron que atarlo casi 24 horas para que se diera cuenta?" pregunto Rachel

"Me ataron apenas se fueron uds." dijo Schuester

"William, si ud. observara un poco más lo que pasa a su alrededor, se daría que prácticamente mi función como líder es relativamente liviana, la mayoría de las cosas se resuelven entre todos. Solo recurren a mi si se trata de un ataque o algo así, cosa que es extraño, porque hay dos militares entre nosotros. Dos personas entrenadas en el arte de la guerra. Pero, me lo consultan a mi, porque les salvé la vida. Lo mejor, es llevarnos bien, somos demasiados pocos en este grupo como para estar discutiendo entre nosotros o conspirando. Y por favor, hable con Quinn para que se calme. Esto no es un concurso de popularidad, es una lucha por la supervivencia" dijo Rachel antes de subir por las escaleras y desaparecer.

* * *

Pasaron una semana sin problema alguno, y después de un "intento de emotivo discurso queriendo pedir disculpas solo por el hecho de no pasar más tiempo sentado en su propia mierda" (palabras textuales de Sue), William Schuester comenzaba a llevarse mejor con todos, y había dejado de pensar en querer ser líder.

Rachel, organizó partidas de caza todos los días, y todos volvían con varias presas, que eran después despellejadas (por los valientes, entre los que no se contaban, por ejemplo, Quinn, Brittany, Mike o Puck) y guardadas en una habitación refrigerada (que Sidney les mostró cuando por fin se mudó dentro de la casa) y donde sabían que iba a mantenerse para todo el invierno, si es que éste no duraba más de 3 meses.

Los zombies que se encontraban en estas partidas de caza, siempre se movían de Norte a Sur, no parecían muy necesitados de comida, ya que cuando estaban cerca de algunos de los miembros del grupo, tardaban bastante en darse cuenta de que había un ser humano cerca, lo cual los llevaba inmediatamente a la muerte. "A su verdadera muerte, porque ya estaban muertos" aclaraba Santana cada vez que alguien decía que habían llevado un zombie a la muerte. Igualmente, cuando lograban "deshacerse" de un zombie, palabra que empezaron a utilizar para no tener que escuchar a la latina una y otra vez decir lo mismo, lo llevaban a algún lugar en donde pudieran prenderle fuego, mientras se guardaban sus ropas. Si estaban muy destruidas, las iban a utilizar para "engañar" a los zombies, y si no, las lavaban (mínimo cuatro veces) antes de usarlas alguno de ellos.

Cuando la lluvia comenzó, Rachel dijo que era porque supuestamente estarían en lo que sería Noviembre, aunque no sabía si era justo llamarlo así ahora con el mundo destruido. Y comenzó a filosofar en voz alta si ésta epidemia solo hubiera ocurrido en Estados Unidos, entonces seguramente el resto del mundo estaba a salvo, por lo tanto, noviembre seguiría siendo noviembre, y estarían en alguna fecha cercana a ese mes. Pero, volviendo a la lluvia, cuando comenzó, todos se encerraron en el enorme castillo, incluidas las gallinas y las pocas vacas que habían logrado encontrar en sus partidas de caza, y que por suerte ahora les estaban proveyendo la leche.

La lluvia variaba en intensidad, pero por unos completos 7 días, no dejo de llover. Al séptimo, Sidney dijo que para esa noche, lo mejor sería apagar todas las luces, y aunque no pudo decir exactamente el porque, pero cuando empezó a pedir, y rogar que apagaran las luces, con gritos cada vez más altos, mientras la oscuridad de la noche (porque las nubes de por si les traían oscuridad) todos decidieron concederle el deseo.

* * *

La noche ya había caído para entonces, y todos se movían con unas velas por toda la casa, mientras insultaban por lo bajo a la extraña rubia que había pedido a gritos que todos apagaran la luz eléctrica. Los rayos ayudaban a veces con la iluminación.

De pronto, todos se quedaron quietos, no había más ruido de lluvia afuera de la casa.

Se reunieron en el salón, y decidieron llevar la ronda como todas las noches antes de la lluvia, mientras comían.

Esa noche, les tocó a Thomas y Jeoffrey hacer la guardia, quienes rogaron que el chaparrón no se largara de nuevo, aunque los rayos y truenos, se seguían viendo y escuchando.

Menos de una hora después, Jeoffrey bajó llamando a todos, que subieran a ver algo desde el tejado.

Todos se miraron (como podían, ya que las velas alumbraban poco) y subieron detrás de él.

Los primeros minutos, después de que Thomas les dijera que prestaran atención hacia el norte, nadie vio nada. Hasta que un rayo rompió la tranquilidad de la noche y una sombra moviéndose entre la montaña y la pradera (que pasaba por el frente de la casa) logró gemidos de sorpresa entre todo el grupo.

Por la forma en que se movían los primeros, eran todos zombies. Podían ver, cada vez que un rayo les daba la oportunidad, que algunos movían la cabeza como oliendo algo.

"¿Y si nos huelen?" preguntó Santana rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho en el tejado.

"Entonces vamos a tener que correr lo más rápido que podamos" dijo Jeoffrey

"Va a ser difícil, con toda la lluvia, todo nuestros rastros fueron eliminados por el agua. Si no hacemos nada que llame su atención, estoy seguro que podemos pasar desapercibidos" dijo Thomas.

Cuando los truenos y los rayos no se anunciaban, desde el techo se podían escuchar los pasos de los zombies caminando. De los gemidos que esos cuerpos muertos hacían en cada paso, como comunicándose entre ellos. De una situación que nadie se esperaba.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol, confirmaron varias cosas. Primero, si, era una enorme cantidad de zombies, que no dejaban de pasar y que no tenían final, parecía. Llevaban horas caminando en forma continua y sin detenerse para nada, paso a paso acercándose y alejándose de la cadsa.

Para tranquilidad del grupo (cuya mayoría no se había ido a dormir, sino que había observado como esa manada de gente muerta que caminaba se deslizaba por la pradera en dirección sur) ninguno de eso zombies, se había dado cuenta o se había interesado por lo que podía haber detrás del enorme paredón o de la enorme puerta de madera maciza.

A pesar del cansancio que muchos tenían, mientras veían como la marea de zombies se desplazaba, muchos de ellos se quedaron en el techo hasta un día después, rogando que el viento no cambiara, que ninguno de ellos mirara hacia la casa, y que sobre todas las cosas, en que en algún momento esa enorme columna dejara de existir.

Cuando el último zombie pasó, uno que había sido dejado detrás, que se había distraído con algo, o cientos de suposiciones que pronunciaron en voz, todos volvieron a la casa en silencio. Como pensando en que estaba pensando, en porque esa migración, en porque...

"Les dije que había que apagar las luces" dijo Sidney cuando ya estaban todos, de nuevo, reunidos en el salón.

* * *

"Te lo digo, debe tener una conexión mental zombie – humano" dijo Santana moviéndose en la cama para acercarse al calor de la diva. Por fin estaban en una cama.

"¿Cómo sería eso?" preguntó Rachel divertida, mientras se dejaba llevar por el calor de Santana.

"No sé, pero eso de que empezó a gritar cada vez más y más cerca de que anochezca, rogando que apagáramos las luces, y que después, vieramos todos esos zombies ir hacia el sur, es raro" dijo Santana

"Quizás lo sabía, Sidney desapareció muchas veces durante la tormenta" dijo Rachel

"Puede ser, pero ¿por qué no quiso decirlo?" preguntó Santana acercándo a la diva demasiado.

"No sé." dijo Rachel dejándose llevar por el sueño.

* * *

"Estoy cansado" dijo Puckerman esa noche, le tocaba guardia con Mike

"¿Cansado?" preguntó el asiático mirando hacia un punto en el terreno.

"Si, cansado del drama" dijo Puck sentándose en una de las esquinas

"¿Qué drama?" preguntó Mike

"Quinn y sus noches conmigo, para después aparecer otras noches a gritarme. Creo que lo único que quiere de mi es quedar embarazada"

"¿Qué opinas de Sidney?"

"Esa es todavía más loca. No sé como quedó embarazada si ve un hombre y sale corriendo"

"Creo que estás exagerando"

"No, es cierto. Además, según lo que le dijo a Brittany, el padre es Jeoffrey, y el tipo me contó que no pudo acercarse, así que no sé como es que quedó embarazada de él"

"Eres una fuente de información, pero yo en realidad te preguntaba por lo de los gritos histéricos cuando no queríamos apagar la luz"

"Eso no lo entiendo, si parecía como salida de una película de terror"

* * *

En una de las habitaciones, mientras tanto, María y Lucas López miraban por la ventana.

"Por lo menos esta viva" dijo Lucas

"Otra vez con lo mismo. Ya estamos hace tiempo con ella acá."

"Si, pero no sé. Es como que no puedo decidirme"

"¿En qué?¿En cuál de todos los locos que están dentro de esta casa son lo suficientemente buenos para que estén de novio o novia con tu hija?"

"Sigo insistiendo" dijo Lucas girando para mirar a su mujer de frente "Que Rachel es una buena opción para Santana. Cada vez lo demuestra más. Las piezas que trae después de cada caza, son impresionantes. Pero no me gusta la presencia de esa tal Sidney, menos cuando está cerca de Rachel."

"¿Te das cuenta de que en eso tu hija salió igual a vos? Está embarazada, necesita un lugar donde quedarse, y seamos sinceros, esta casa es de ella. Y nosotros no estaríamos acá si no fuera por esa Sidney"

* * *

"Te lo digo, mamá, tenemos que irnos. No podemos quedarnos en esta casa. Está llena de seres humanos, y la verdad, cuando Rachel nos sacó de la casa de Puckerman, nos hizo llenar de sangre de zombie porque olíamos a humanos" dijo Quinn caminando de un lado al otro en la habitación en la que dormía su madre

"Quinn, no entiendo porque quieres dejar de lado la oportunidad de sobrevivir, o de hacer que Beth sobreviva. ¿Te crees que Puckerman se va a quedar tranquilo si te llevas a su hija?¿O Rachel a su hermana?" preguntó Judy, mientras miraba como dormía su nieta.

"No es hermana de Rachel"

"Pero así fue como generó el lazo que la mantuvo hasta ahora. Tendrías que darte cuenta. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que sobrevivamos al invierno?¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que sobrevivamos con tus habilidades?"

"¿No me tienes confianza?"

"Te he visto disparar con el arco y la flecha, y eres buena. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo podremos sobrevivir nosotras tres en ese nuevo mundo, Quinn?"

"¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?"

"Quiero decir que pienses bien las cosas, Quinn. Acá no estamos tan mal. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos"

* * *

"Creo que deberíamos decirlo" decía en Emma en otra de las habitaciones del castillo

"¿Decir qué?" le preguntó su acompañante

"¿Lo nuestro?"

"Em, por más que me encantaría ver a William gritar como Sidney lo hizo el otro día, me parece que todavía estamos en un estado en el que tenemos que andar con cuidado por si no se le vuelve a soltar el tornillo que tiene en la cabeza" dijo Sue

"Cierto. Y no queremos eso" dijo Emma resignada

"Por supuesto que no, con Streisand ya es suficiente y tengo que admitirlo, esa pequeña persona en tamaño miniatura tiene un cerebro más grande que todos nosotros juntos."

"Podrías empezar a decirle Rachel"

"No, la verdad que no. Si le digo, Rachel, estoy rompiendo una barrera que va a causar que después cuando, ojalá que nunca suceda, ella desaparezca yo me sienta como un trapo de piso"

"¿Quieres decirme que no la llamas por su nombre porque tienes miedo de que en realidad Rachel te caiga bien y si le pasa algo vas a sufrir?"

"Eso"

"A Will lo llamas por su nombre"

"Ese caso es completamente distinto. A William lo llamo por su nombre con la intención de que desaparezca más rápido"

* * *

"Schuester, es su turno de jugar" dijo Thomas mirando la mesa de las cartas

"¿Creen que deberíamos comenzar a migrar nosotros también?" preguntó Jeoffrey mientras esperaba su turno

"No." dijo Schuester tirando una carta en el mazo

"No" respondió Thomas.

* * *

"¿Dave? Tendrías que dejar de llorar" dijo Blaine mirando a su amigo

"No puedo. Quizás ahora tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz y no sé como manejarlo" dijo Karofsky entre sollozos

"Entonces manejemoslo juntos" dijo Blaine abrazando al otro muchacho.

* * *

"¿Cómo es posible que ellas estén juntas y puedan ser tan felices?" preguntó Mercedes abrazando a Sam

"Esto es algo que hemos estado hablando muchas veces, Cedes. No es que sean felices, es que aprendieron a disfrutar el tiempo en que están juntas"

* * *

"¿Cómo va a ser el día que nazca nuestro nieto?" preguntó la madre de Brittany a su marido

"Espero que para ese entonces, gran cantidad de zombies haya desaparecido" dijo el padre de Brittany

* * *

Sugar roncaba a destiempo, si es que eso existía. Pero cada noche, caía en un sueño donde la ilusión del mundo que existía antes, la envolvían. Pero siempre, abrazando a Rory

* * *

"Tenías razón, Hannah" dijo Brittany mirando a la hermana de Puck

"Te lo dije, desde mi habitación uno puede escuchar todo lo que pasa en esta casa" dijo la niña sonriendo.

"Tendrías que contarle a Rachel"

"Para eso anoto todo, cuando es pertinente, le muestro la hoja que corresponde con la conversación."

"No entendí nada. Hablas como lo hacía ella antes de la epidemia"

"Era mi niñera. La quieres, ¿verdad? Por eso haces todo lo posible para que se distraiga"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Siempre le pides que haga cosas para complacerte, cuando en realidad, lo único que quieres es que no se preocupe por ti, de la misma manera en que vos te preocupas por ella. Digamos, no soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que cada vez que Rachel se fue a una de esas misiones casi imposibles, te encerraste en la que en ese momento era tu habitación y llorabas mientras repetías una y otra vez su nombre. Tampoco soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de como la miras."

"No, por lo que veo no eres muy estúpida"

"Entonces, ¿la quieres?"

"No. La amo"

"¿Y por qué la dejas estar con Santana?"

"Porque se merecen ser felices"

"¿Y tú no te lo mereces?"

"Dios, odio lo inteligente que eres. Mejor me voy a ir a acostar"

"¿No quieres saber la verdad sobre el bebé de Sidney?"

"Ya la sé. Y ya le dije a ella que es mejor que diga las cosas"

"¿Y si Santana no la hace feliz?"

"¿Quién te dijo que yo puedo hacerlo?"

* * *

"¿No te parece como que esta casa tiene mucha vida cuando todos estamos detrás de la seguridad de nuestras habitaciones?" preguntó Santana mientras le sacaba la remera a Rachel que usaba para dormir

"Pensé que te habías dormido" dijo la diva, mirando a Santana que estaba encima de ella

"No puedo dormir" dijo Santana besándola

"Tenemos que remediar eso" dijo Rachel cuando pudo separarse del beso.

* * *

Pasaron varios días hasta que alguien decidió hacer una pregunta mientras estaban comiendo.

"Si los zombies fueron hacia el sur, ¿no sería conveniente que nosotros comenzáramos a movernos hacia el norte?" la voz provenía de William Schuester quien se había quedado pensando desde que vio la manada y ya no aguantaba más. Si él hubiera hablado con Rachel o los militares del tema, quizás hubiera entendido el porque. Pero, como vivía con constante miedo a terminar nuevamente atado en el sótano, aguantó todo lo que pudo.

"Sería conveniente si no fuera invierno, y no tuviéramos dos mujeres embarazadas entre nosotros, Schue" dijo Rachel sin ser brusca o antipática

Schuester se dio cuenta de que había dejado de lado ese pequeño detalle, y asintió.

"Lo siento, solo me había olvidado de eso"

"Sr. Schuester, si quiere, podemos ir nosotros dos hacia el norte para ver que está pasando" ésta vez la que habló, fue Quinn, quien vio la oportunidad de huir de ese lugar con alguien.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer con Beth?" preguntó Puck

"La dejaría contigo. La idea es volver y no puedo llevarla, vaya uno a saber donde, en medio del invierno"

Rachel no dijo nada y miraba a la rubia, quien desde hacía un tiempo se había convertido en un ser que ni siquiera pronunciaba palabras.

"Yo los puedo acompañar" dijo Sidney desde la puerta del salón.

"Estás embarazada" dijo Santana

"Eso es mentira, solo lo hizo para que Rach le preste atención" dijo Brittany

Todos miraron a la dueña de la casa y sacudieron su cabeza.

"¿Cuándo quieren salir?" preguntó Santana despacio. Rachel había comenzado a ponerse roja y había clavado sus uñas en la pierna de Santana (sin darse cuenta por supuesto)

"Yo todavía no acepté." dijo Schuester "Emma ¿quieres venir con nosotros?" preguntó mirando a la mujer pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a Sue

"Te agradezco la invitación, pero no Will" respondió Emma

"Emma, quizás en el norte tengas alguna oportunidad" dijo el ex profesor de español.

"¿Oportunidad de qué?" preguntó Emma mirando a Schuester extrañamente

"De volver a ser como eras" dijo William

"No quiero volver a ser como era. Por si no te diste cuenta, estoy mejor ahora que antes" dijo Emma con un tono que indicaba que daba fin a la conversación.

"Hagamos así, tenemos todos una semana para pensarlo. En 7 días exactos, nos reunimos de vuelta y todos decidimos" dijo Quinn

"De acuerdo" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

"Así que, mentiste estar embarazada" dijo Rachel al día siguiente, después de que juntó coraje para acercarse a Sidney sin correr riesgo de ahorcarla

"Como si fuera la única que no te puede sacar de su sistema" dijo Sidney

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?" preguntó Rachel olvidando por un momento el tema por el cual se había acercado.

"Sabes tan bien como yo, pero no quieres verlo, que dentro de esa casa, hay más de una persona sufriendo la soledad de las noches porque no te tiene a su lado." respondió la rubia

Rachel, se quedó pensando en sus palabras pero las sacó de su cabeza.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó

"No sé, pensé que era la única forma en que te preocuparas por mi y me prestaras un poco más de atención. Creí que ibas a reaccionar con más violencia"

"Hasta hace una hora había planeado todas las formas posibles de matarte con lo que tenemos en acá, después me calmé" dijo la diva alejándose de la rubia

"Sabes que por más que Quinn quiera ir sola voy a ir con ella ¿verdad?"

"Si." se escuchó llevado por el viento.

* * *

Fue Rachel la que primero los escuchó. Se había ido a buscar unas hojas que servían para ensalada y que parecían nunca marchitarse y el sonido llegó de lejos haciéndola cdetenerse. Comenzó a contar el período de tiempo entre un sonido y otro, comenzó a correr cuando sus neuronas hicieron el chispazo haciéndo que la conciencia de la diva se diera cuenta de lo que era.

* * *

"¿Por qué viene corriendo Rachel?" preguntó Santana que estaba con Puck encima del muro (viendo si Rachel volvía sana y salva)

"No sé" dijo Noah levantándose y mirando.

Cuando Rachel los vió comenzó a hacer señas, hacia arriba y hacia atrás.

"Creo que quiere decir que un zombie la está siguiendo" dijo Santana

"¿Un zombie que vuela? Porque esta señalando el cielo."

Rachel trepó a la pared y señaló el lugar por donde había venido. Ellos dos no reaccionaron al sonido, aún lejano, que Rachel ya tenía grabado en su cerebro.

Pero no quitó la vista del horizonte, hasta que tres pequeñas figuras negras comenzaron a agrandarse de a poco ante sus ojos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana

Rachel, había recuperado el aliento y pudo decir:

"Helicópteros"

"¿Helicópteros?" preguntaron Santana y Puck al mismo tiempo

"Si."

"Estamos salvados" dijo Puck

"No lo creo. Tenemos que correr y rápido" dijo Rachel cuando vio que los helicópteros tenían algo colgando

"¿Por qué vamos a correr si ellos pueden salvarnos?" preguntó Puckerman, ya viendo un poco más de cerca a los helicópteros. "¿Qué es eso que le está colgando?"

"Es un ser humano, Noah. Los están usando de carnadas para los zombies, ellos son los que hicieron que hubiéramos visto esa gran manada el otro día" dijo Rachel

"Pero si no se vio ni escuchó ningún helicóptero la otra vez" dijo Santana

"Porque llovía, y por los truenos. Además, nosotros concentramos nuestra vista en la manada de zombies, no en el lugar hacia donde iban." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Noah

"Si no doblan, estamos perdidos" dijo Rachel

"Quizás ni nos presten atención" dijo Santana

"No creo que tengamos esa suerte" dijo la diva "Ahora nuestro olor está más asentado, no hay lluvia que lo disimule"

"Entonces tenemos que rogar que doblen" dijo la latina mirando a los helicópteros.

"Ya vengo" dijo Rachel corriendo hacia la casa.

* * *

Los helicópteros casi no habían avanzado cuando Rachel volvió, así que tenía tiempo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Noah señalando lo que ella tenía en la mano

"Una linterna" dijo Rachel

"Es de día, ¿para qué necesitas una?" preguntó Santana

"Miren, están doblando" dijo Puck señalando los helicópteros.

"Para enviar un mensaje" dijo Rachel

"¿Desde cuándo sabes código morse, si es eso lo que estás haciendo?" preguntó la latina al ver que Rachel encendía y apagaba la linterna

"Desde que estuve en los scouts" dijo Rachel quien después de repetir una y otra vez el mensaje, mientras los helicópteros doblaban a kilómetros de la casa, pudo notar una respuesta.

"¿Están contestando?" preguntó Noah

"Si." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué dicen?" preguntó Santana

"Que esperemos, que ya van a venir por nosotros" dijo Rachel sentándose a ver como continuaban su viaje los helicópteros guiando a los zombies, hacia el sur.

* * *

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Quinn esa noche cuando Rachel les comentó a los demás

"No sé, Quinn. Se ve que algo están haciendo con los zombies, y seguramente será cuando terminen con eso" dijo Rachel

"¿Es posible que estén haciendo pasar a todos los zombies por esta parte del país?" preguntó Judy Fabray

"No sé como responder a eso" dijo Rachel

"Estoy seguro de que estan haciendo algo para deshacerse de todos los zombies, tenemos que esperar, nada más" dijo Thomas "Seguramente es alguna sección del gobierno que sobrevivió todo este tiempo"

"¿Y se los están llevando al sur?¿Para qué?¿Tirarlos al mar?" preguntó Schuester

"Probablemente encontraron una forma de deshacerse de todos esos zombies al mismo tiempo." dijo Jeoffrey

"Me preguntó que sección del gobierno quedó en pie como para poder hacer estas cosas" dijo Thomas

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando en la respuesta a una pregunta que ninguno hizo en voz alta. Bueno, solo hasta que Brittany la formuló.

"¿Cuántos humanos tendrán con ellos?"

* * *

Quinn y Schuester, decidieron no moverse, por lo menos hasta saber si era cierto o no que alguien iba a venir a buscarlos. Sidney, mientras tanto, sufría de "abstinencia" según confesó después, porque Rachel no le hablaba.

Los demás, hacían las tareas diarias, sin preocuparse demasiado. Si quedaba gente viva, estaban seguros que alguien vendría a buscarlos.

* * *

Y ese alguien apareció dos semanas después del encuentro con los helicópteros. Encuentro que no se repitió visualmente, pero todos pudieron escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de astas chocando contra el cielo. Bueno, aquellos que prestaban atención.

Rachel, supuso ese día, que ella estaba destinada a encontrarse con las personas, o hacer las misiones difíciles, o, no sabía que. Había salido a cazar, porque estar en la casa todo el día la estaba matando, y a pesar del frío, necesitaba la práctica.

Se encontró con tres zombies en el camino que mató sin ningún tipo de piedad, aunque por un momento sus caras le parecieron familiares.

Cuando el tercero cayó con un golpe sordo en el piso fue cuando alguien se hizo presente.

"Ahora entiendo porque sobreviviste todo este tiempo." dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Rachel estaba segura que conocía esa voz, y se giró despacio.

"Sue, ¿acaso no estás conmigo hace meses?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la ex entrenadora.

"Streisand, tenemos que hablar" dijo Sue señalando con su cabeza hacia un costado, en donde aparecieron cuatro militares, armados y sonrientes.

"Sue nos habló mucho de vos" dijo uno de los hombres, en el cual Rachel reconoció las emblemas de un general.

"¿Sue?" preguntó la diva mirando a la rubia quien estaba ahora estrechando sus manos con los militares, y a uno, rubio igual que ella, lo estaba abrazando.


	8. Chapter 8

_Buenas, acá estoy. _

_Poco para decir, pero sobre este capítulo aclaro. NO TENGO NI IDEA DE QUE ESCRIBI, así que si es muy malo pido disculpas de antemano. Después voy a tener que dedicarle tiempo, cuando pueda, así que si lo ven (al tiempo, digo) pidanle que vuelva un rato. _

_Nos vemos al final del capítulo_

_Glee no me pertenece y todo eso._

* * *

**Subsuelo**

Rachel volvió esa noche a la casa sin Sue Sylvester y pensando que hacer. Aunque solo le quedaba una opción en la cabeza, cada vez que pensaba en el tema.

Cuando llegó, en vez de recibir alguna protesta de la latina, fue apretujada por dos pares de brazos.

"¡Volviste!" gritaron los padres de Santana sacudiéndola

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Es la única forma que tenemos para que la loca de mi hija se quede tranquila. Estuvo quejándose todo el día" dijo María en un susurro, justo cuando Santana bajaba las escaleras subiendo.

"Que ya se hayan cansado de mi, no signifca que ahora tienen que acosar a mi novia." dijo Santana corriendo a sus padres del medio.

Rachel, que seguía pensando en los sucesos del día, se dejó abrazar por la latina.

* * *

"_¿Sue?" preguntó la diva mirando a la rubia quien estaba ahora estrechando sus manos con los militares, y a uno, rubio igual que ella, lo estaba abrazando._

"_¿Streisand? Vamos a hablar a algún lado" dijo Sue guiando al grupo hacia un pequeño claro que había cerca del lugar donde Rachel estaba cazando_

"_¿Cuándo fuiste a la peluquería, Sue?" preguntó Rachel mirando la cabellera, nuevamente corta, de su ex entrenadora._

"_Estoy empezando a pensar que sufres de algún tipo de enfermedad que no te dejan distinguir las prioridades, viendo la pregunta que me estás haciendo" dijo Sue_

"_Es que supongo que ya me vas a explicar" dijo Rachel sonando desinteresada._

_Se sentaron en el claro y el general T. Norwood (la T es por Teodoro, le dijo a Rachel, pero prefería que lo llamaran T o General) fue el que comenzó a hablar._

"_El día que salvaste a las primeras cuatro personas en Lima, estabamos dispuestos a destruir toda la ciudad." dijo secamente, y observando intensamente la reacción de la morena, quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa y después sacudió la cabeza. "El gobierno no se salvó con la epidemia, pero aquellos militares, como nosotros, que estuvimos anunciando que algo así podía pasar, estuvimos juntando recursos durante años. Nuestra "sección" si puede llamarse, viene advirtiendo al gobierno desde hace más de 30 años y juntando cosas en la misma cantidad de tiempo. Militares, somo unos 10, más nuestras familias y gente que hemos podido salvar, llegamos a un centenar, aproximadamente" dijo para ver como Rachel levantaba la mano. "¿Si?" preguntó para darle la palabra._

"_¿Podemos seguir un orden de las cosas? No me importa si es cronológico o no, solo que me gustaría entender de lo que estamos hablando" dijo la diva_

"_Te está mintiendo, pude llegar a conocerla en este tiempo y sé que te está mintiendo. Entendió perfectamente todo lo que dijiste" agregó Sue_

"_¿Eso es cierto, Rachel?" preguntó T mirándola _

"_Si" dijo la diva revoleando los ojos._

"_Bueno, ¿puedo continuar?" preguntó el general_

"_Por supuesto" dijo Rachel_

"_Como dije, el día que salvaste a esas primeras cuatro personas, estabamos dispuestos a destruir Lima, pero cuando vimos que tenías una manera efectiva de matar a los zombies...¿Si, Rachel?" dijo T. viendo que la diva había levantado la mano otra vez._

"_Preferimos el termino "deshacernos" de los zombies, ya están muertos, es como que extraño decir: matar zombies" dijo Rachel_

_Esta vez, T. revoleó los ojos y continúo. "Cuando vimos que tenías una manera efectiva de matar zombies, volvimos a la base que tenemos y discutimos entre todos que paso hacer para seguir. Después de un tiempo, decidimos que meter a Sue entre los sobrevivientes de Lima era la mejor opción. Desde que ella está con uds. nos mantiene al tanto de las habilidades de cada uno." _

"_¿O sea que son solo un centenar de personas?" preguntó Rachel_

"_En la base de Ohio. Cada estado tiene casi la misma cantidad de personas. Podemos mantenernos comunicados, luz, agua caliente, calefacción, etc." respondió T_

"_Y nos gustaría que vos y el grupo de desadaptados que tienes en ese castillo formen parte de nuestras filas" agregó Sue_

"_¿Cuál es su rango?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la ex entrenadora._

"_También soy general" respondió Sue_

"_Podría haber disimulado un poco" dijo Rachel cuando escuchó el orgullo en la voz de la rubia._

* * *

Esa noche, le tocaba guardia nuevamente, con Santana por supuesto.

"Voy a buscar café y vuelvo" dijo la latina para frenarse y reformular la frase "Voy a buscar té y vuelvo"

Rachel, se quedó mirando un punto en el cielo, cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Es probable que en ese lugar haya café"

"Brittany" dijo Rachel dándo media vuelta

"¿Me vas a decir que te sorprende que me haya dado cuenta de que hoy te enteraste de algo y tiene que ver con la posibilidad de movernos de este lugar?" preguntó la rubia deteniéndose justo al frente de la diva.

"No me sorprende. Me gustaría saber como te diste cuenta" dijo Rachel

"Tienes la misma mirada que tenías cuando pensabas en como hacer para que yo estuviera segura en el invierno y con un bebé en camino" dijo Brittany sintiendo el contacto de la palma fría de Rachel en su estómago. "Sabes que no va a patear todavía" agregó suavemente

"No me quita la idea de soñar" dijo Rachel sacando la mano de la panza.

"Sue estuvo todo este tiempo con ellos" afirmó Brittany "Pero sé que nadie más estuvo con ellos" agregó mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de la diva. Se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Cuando se separó de Rachel, quien no la había rechazado, apoyó su frente en la de ella.

"Estoy con Santana" dijo Rachel

"Lo sé, pero extrañaba hacer eso" dijo Brittany y suspirando se alejó. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó después.

"No sé. Solo estoy pensando en tu seguridad y en la del bebé" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué piden a cambio?"

"Que los que tengamos alguna habilidad la enseñemos a los demás"

"¿Vos enseñarías a disparar con el arco y la flecha y a cantar?"

"No, yo...yo formaría parte de los escuadrones que van pueblo por pueblo, ciudad por ciudad, deshaciéndose de zombies"

"Estarías en constante peligro"

"¿Y acá no?"

"¿Allá vamos a poder dormir sin hacer guardias?"

"No las guardias siguen, pero se reparten entre más gente"

"¿Por qué llevaron los zombies hacia el sur?"

* * *

"_¿Por qué llevaron los zombies hacia el sur?" preguntó Rachel mirando a T._

"_Porque eventualmente iban a migrar. Pero solo adelantamos el proceso. Después de eso, cuando sus cuerpos consideren necesario volver hacia el norte, ya vamos a estar preparados" respondió el general_

"_¿Preparados para qué?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Para destruirlos, uno por uno" dijo Sue_

"_Pero ponen en riesgo a la gente que está en el sur" dijo la diva_

"_No queda mucha gente en el sur. Las bases que había se han ido quedando vacías y todos se movieron hacia el norte. Ohio no recibió a nadie, pero eso no quiere decir que no suceda" _

* * *

Brittany escuchó ésto y le dio otro beso. Aunque sin tocarla

"¿Se va a una misión mañana y le estás dando el beso de la buena suerte? Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Britt" dijo Santana desde la puerta de la escalera.

"Lo siento, San." dijo la rubia caminando hacia donde estaba la latina

"Si, si. Que sea la última vez" dijo Santana. Cuando volvieron a quedarse solas en el techo de la casa, Santana preguntó "¿A dónde vas esta vez?"

"A ningún lado." dijo Rachel

"¿Me estás queriendo decir que tengo que bajar y pegarle a mi mejor amiga?" preguntó Santana

"Si vas a dejar que un simple beso te haga hacer eso, no soy quien para negarte el impulso"

"Cruel, Berry, cruel"

"¿Cruel?"

"Tendrías que buscar una excusa para el beso y no hacerme enojar más"

"Santana, no me caracterizo por engañar gente. Así que espero que no creas que te estoy engañando con Brittany."

"Pero ni siquiera me das una excusa para el beso"

"Santana, si quisiera drama, hubiera empezado a acostarme con Quinn, para ser protagonista principal de su gay panic."

"¿A dónde fuiste hoy?"

"Que buena manera de cambiar de tema"

"Puedes entender a Brittany, supongo que si cambio de tema y de humor en segundos, puedes entenderme"

* * *

"¿O sea que no vamos a tener que trabajar?" preguntó Quinn al día siguiente

"¿Quién dijo eso, Fabray?" preguntó Sue, quien había vuelto a la madrugada, para hablar directamente con Emma y saber que decisión tomaba Berry y el resto del grupo.

"Si hay más gente en ese lugar, menos trabajo para nosotros." dijo Quinn levantando los hombros

"El trabajo va a seguir existiendo. Solo que va a haber distintas tareas que acá" dijo Sue

"¿Y Rachel que opina?" preguntó Lucas López haciendo que todos giraran su cabeza hacia la diva.

"Yo opino que lo mejor sería que fuéramos a ese lugar. Brittany va a estar cuidada, y es la que más riesgo corre, porque mientras más cerca esté del final de su embarazo, más difícil para ella va a ser salir corriendo si nos llegan a atacar zombies." dijo Rachel

"¿Eso nomás?" preguntó Sue

"Y vamos todos a tener comida y agua, aunque sea, para sobrevivir" dijo Rachel mirando a Sue.

"Pensé que te ibas a largar en una eterna explicación" dijo Sue

"¿Desde que "me encontraste" cuándo me largué en una eterna explicación?" le preguntó la diva

"Odio cuando otras personas tienen razón" dijo Sue después de pensar en algún momento en que Rachel hubiera realizado alguno de sus famosos monólogos.

"¿Cuándo partiríamos?" preguntó la madre de Brittany

"Mañana" dijo Sue

Rachel dejó la habitación, para ir a la cocina y prepararse algo para comer.

"Anoche lo sabías" dijo Santana que la había seguido

"Si" respondió Rachel

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Creo que tenía que pensarlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Alguien preguntó sobre las condiciones?"

"No"

"Una de las condiciones es que todos trabajen, obviamente, menos Beth y el futuro bebé de Brittany, pero todos van a tener que hacer algo."

"¿La otra condición?"

"Que yo me una al escuadrón que va a estar deshaciéndose de zombies por todo el estado"

"¿Significado?"

"Me van a ver poco"

"Te voy a ver poco"

"Eso depende. Si Sue considera que durante el tiempo que estuvimos acá y los rescates que realizamos en Lima tu habilidad para matar zombies es lo que están buscando, entonces seguramente vas a formar parte del escuadrón. Igualmente, en el caso en que no lo hagas, no me voy a comenzar a ir inmediatamente."

"¿Y eso?"

"Extrañamente, para ser un grupo formado por militares, no se dieron cuenta de que la mejor forma de deshacerse de zombies es con un arco y una flecha, siempre y cuando sea un combate a distancia y con cuchillo si es cuerpo a cuerpo"

"Eso me da la sospecha de que es un grupo de militares poco entrenados"

"No creo que sea eso. Sino que los tipos estuvieron pensando en deshacerse de zombies, pero nunca pensaron en sus oídos, por lo tanto no se dieron cuenta, hasta tarde, de que los zombies seguían las ondas del sonido"

"Bueno, igualmente, eso me da esperanzas para mejorar en mi habilidad así te sigo a cada paso" dijo Santana

"Te estás convirtiendo en una acosadora" dijo Rachel pasando a su lado y volviendo al comedor en donde todos seguían con las preguntas

"¿Hay iglesias en ese lugar?" preguntó Quinn justo cuando Rachel entraba

"No creemos en Dios, ninguno, ni en el gobierno. Pero no se castiga a nadie por practicar sus propias religiones en privado." respondió Sue

"¿Cómo que no creen en el gobierno?" preguntó Mike

"El gobierno nunca les creyó a este grupo de personas, por lo tanto, no hay gobierno que los controle" dijo Sue

"O sea que yo puedo ir y hacerme cargo de todo" agregó Schuester

"No, hay un consejo que decide todo" dijo Sue

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Mercedes

"Uno tiene una idea, y va y la presenta en la secretaría del consejo, que la van a conocer, después, esa misma noche se trata el tema en la misma. Si se rechaza, se le da al solicitante una explicación, pero, todos están invitados a participar en las reuniones, así que generalmente todos lo hacen" explicó la ex entrenadora "Miren, no quiero parecer maleducada, pero mañana van a saber todo lo que quieran saber, por lo tanto, ¿por qué no comienzan a hacer sus cosas así mañana podemos todos viajar tranquilos? Tenemos casi un día de viaje y no me gustaría encontrarme con zombies o bandidos" apenas dijo la última palabra, cerró los ojos en clara señal de arrepentimiento.

"¿Bandidos?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

Sue miró a Rachel intentando saber como escaparse del problema en el que se había metido, y suspiró cuando vio que la misma estaba, casi, tan sorprendida como los demás.

"Lamentablemente, hay gente cuya única habilidad es robar lo que los demás tienen, escapando de los zombies. Esa gente ha sido catalogada como "bandidos". Hay una lista y la zona en la que abundan. La orden, lamentablemente, es matarlos, ya que si uno no lo hace lo más probable es que termine muerto" explicó Sue y todos la seguían mirando con los ojos abiertos.

"Bueno, ella ya lo explicó. A moverse que nos espera un largo día" dijo Rachel sacando a todos del shock.

* * *

Y ahora Santana estaba esperando a Rachel en la cama. No consideraba que tener mucha ropa utilizada por zombies era necesaria para llevar. Y quería, por lo menos, pasar la última noche en esa casa con Rachel.

* * *

"¿No hay otra opción, Sue?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a la ex entrenadora que estaba en la cocina.

"No creo que sea una buena opción para Brittany" dijo Sue

"¿Quedarnos acá y recibir por turnos a todos los militares que quieran aprender a tirar con arco y flecha y a hacer arcos y flechas?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida

"Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien, Berry. Sabes que tienes mucha gente descontenta entre este grupo, no creo que ellos quieran quedarse. Y Brittany..."

"Brittany puede irse contigo, sería lo mejor, para ella y el bebé, después si quiere puede volver cuando el clima sea otro, con el bebé y todo."

"¿Crees que ella te va a dejar?"

"Aunque no lo parezca, es bastante inteligente"

"Estoy segura de que si, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que es lo que esa rubia siente por vos"

"Eso no quiere decir que ella considere seguro quedarse en esta casa para dar a luz"

"Y no lo considero" dijo Brittany apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. "Si la otra opción es factible, puedo irme con Quinn, Schuester y los que quieran rumbo a ese asentamiento y después volver con el bebé."

"Esta chica sabe todo" dijo Sue mirando a la diva

"Hay un lugar en la casa desde donde se pueden escuchar todas las conversaciones que están sucediendo, incluso las del techo" dijo Brittany como si no fuera importante "El bebé no puede nacer acá, Rach. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos como traer a un bebé al mundo y tengo miedo de que Schuester se haga cargo de la situación y salga como él"

"Schuester es demasiado medioso." dijo Sue

"Piensalo, Rach"

* * *

"¿Dónde diablos estuviste?" preguntó Santana cuando el sol ya estaba anunciando su presencia.

"Pensando" dijo Rachel

"¿En qué?"

"Cosas"

"¿Cosas como qué?¿Qué una parte de nosotros vaya al asentamiento militar y la otra se quedé acá?"

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"Brittany pasó a confesarme varias cosas anoche" dijo Santana mirando por la ventana. "¿Estás conmigo porque ella te lo pidió?"

"¿En algún momento tuviste la sensación de que estoy contigo porque ella me lo pidió?¿O de qué no quiero estar contigo?"

"No"

"¿Entonces por qué haces preguntas estúpidas?"

"Lo siento." dijo Santana mirando a la diva

"No hay problema"

"¿Qué decidiste?"

"Vamos a ir"

"¿En serio?"

"No quiero poner en riesgo las vidas de quienes quieran quedarse acá conmigo. Por un lado, por el tema alimenticio. Por el otro por los zombies. Y por último por los bandidos. Éstos últimos son los que más miedo me dan, por lo menos hasta que todos estemos completamente entrenados en defensa personal. Y yo no puedo entrenarlos. Thomas y Jeoffrey si, pero digamos, no hay muchas personas en nuestro grupo que quieran participar. "

"¿Entonces...?"

"Entonces nos vamos, por estos tres meses por lo menos."

"¿Y la condición de que te unas a ellos?"

"Estoy segura de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo sin tener que alejarme demasiado"

"¿De mi?"

"De vos"

Santana cruzó la distancia que las separaba en la habitación, corriendo para besar a la diva, tratando de demostrar en el choque de labios algo que no quería sentir en un mundo como en el que estaban. Tratando de convencer, con el choque de lenguas, de que tenían tiempo para un poco de sexo rápido en el piso de la pieza, no creía que para llegar a la cama tuvieran tiempo.

* * *

Todos salieron una hora después de que el sol se estableció orgulloso y altivo en el cielo. La mayoría caminaba en parejas, entre Thomas y Jeoffrey que avanzaban como escuadrón de reconocimiento en la vanguardia y Rachel, Santana y Sue en la retaguardia.

"¿Me quieres volver a repetir que hace López con nosotras aquí atrás?" preguntó Sue por quinta vez

"Quiero caminar junto a Rachel" dijo Santana mientras trataba de abrazar a la diva, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

"Si eso es caminar, espero que no lo logres, porque necesitamos a Berry atenta." dijo Sue

"¿No iban a venir a buscarnos?" preguntó alguien desde el medio de la columna

"Si harían más ruido no los hubieramos descubierto a tiempo" dijo una voz desconocida parándose al costado de la columna, mientras muchos militares comenzaban a caminar a lo largo de todo el grupo y a cada lado.

"Esta gente habla al vicio, todo el tiempo" dijo Sue

"¿Qué va a pasar cuando lleguemos?" preguntó Santana mirando a su antigua entrenadora.

"¿No te parece que esa pregunta me la tendría que hacer Streisand?" preguntó Sue ofendida

"¿Yo qué?" preguntó Rachel volviendo a la realidad.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Sue. Había notado a la diva distraída pero pensó que era porque había escuchado el ruido de los militares que ahora los estaban acompañando, pero, ya habían pasado 15 minutos y Rachel seguía distraída.

"Detrás" dijo Rachel seriamente

"¿Están todos en la columna?" preguntó Sue

"¿En qué código hablan?" preguntó Santana

"Están todos. Incluida Sidney que pensé que se iba a revelar, pero se ve que entró un poquito en razón" respondió Rachel

"¿Zombie?" preguntó Sue

"No lo creo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuándo desarrollaste tan buen oído?" preguntó Sue haciéndole una seña al militar que había hablado cuando todos aparecieron (y que Rachel reconoció como el rubio que Sue había abrazado cuando aparecieron con la oferta)

"Quería un futuro en la música, por lo cual tenía que tener buen oído. Que ahora sirva es un bonus" dijo Rachel un poco fríamente.

"Sentí las dagas enviadas en esa Liza" dijo Sue mientras se alejaba para hablar con el rubio.

"¿De qué estaban hablando?" preguntó Santana aprovechando que estaban solas

"Hay alguien o algo caminando detrás nuestro" dijo Rachel

Santana miró a su alrededor y no vio nada, pero aprovechó para agarrar la mano que Rachel tenía libre (la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo el arco y una flecha, Rachel había logrado hacer un pequeño en la punta superior del arco para tener siempre una flecha a mano y que podía ser colocada a gran velocidad. Igualmente era la única que usaba ese sistema) y entrelazar sus dedos.

"No veo nada" dijo la latina

"Por supuesto, está escondido, un poco hacia la derecha. Al comienzo pensé que eran estos militares que ahora aparecieron, pero cuando lo hicieron, me di cuenta de que no. A no ser que hayan dejado a algunos alejados de nosotros" explicó Rachel

"Ven, Streisand" dijo Sue agarrando a la diva de uno de los hombros y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia atrás. Santana primero no se dió cuenta de lo que había sucedido, pero después trotó hacia el lugar en donde vio la cabeza rubia de Sue desaparecer.

* * *

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?" preguntó Sue señalando hacia el frente

"¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó el rubio mirando a la ex entrenadora

"No podemos llevarlo" respondió Sue. "¿Qué tienes que decir Streisand sobre esto?" preguntó mirando a Rachel

"¿Que qué tengo que decir?" preguntó Rachel "Por supuesto que nos lo llevamos con nosotros. No lo podemos dejar acá"

"Me parece que nos vamos a atrasar al vicio" dijo Sue

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Rachel mirando al chico que ahora tenía en frente. Casi tan alto como la diva, su cabello era de un rubio ceniza, casi marrón y sus ojos eran de un marrón tirando a miel.

"Catorce" respondió el chico casi en un susurro.

"No nos va a atrapar. Tiene casi la misma edad que Hannah" dijo Rachel

"¿Puedes caminar?" preguntó el rubio, del cual todavía no sabían el nombre

"Nos está siguiendo hace un rato, por supuesto que puede caminar" respondió Santana

"Si, pero no me gusta esa tercera palabra de la oración que acabas de usar" respondió el rubio mirando a la latina.

"¿Hacia donde vamos?" preguntó el chico.

"No te interesa saberlo. Solo vas a estar seguro" dijo el rubio.

"Eso es lo único que me interesa" respondió el chico

"Vacíate los bolsillos" dijo Sue entre molesta y harta de las conversaciones

"¿Qué?" preguntó el chico

"Si, los bolsillos. Por favor, vacíalos. Mejor no" dijo la ex entrenadora sacando un cuchillo y agachándose al frente del muchacho. El militar rubio, le agarró los hombros mientras Sue le bajaba los pantalones y cortaba los bolsillos del chico.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó el chico

"La mochila" dijo Sue y el militar se la sacó.

"Manos hacia adelante." dijo el militar y el chico así lo hizo

"Te vamos a tapar los ojos" aclaró Sue. "Streisand, Bolsas de Aire, quedan en la retaguardia" dijo Sue caminando de nuevo hacia la columna, junto con el militar y el adolescente encontrado en el medio de ellos dos.

"Vamos, San" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la latina y siguiendo el ritmo de los otros tres.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana

"Eso fue Sue y ese militar, asegurándose, creo, que no sea como un Hansel y Gretel" dijo Rachel que ya veía la cabeza de Sue por delante de ellas.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por las dudas de que esté formando parte de los bandidos, creo" dijo la diva.

* * *

Tardaron casi 6 horas en llegar al asentamiento, y alguien los esperaba en la puerta.

"Beiste" dijo Sue saludando desde el fondo de la columna.

"¿Qué tal, Sue?" preguntó la ex entrenadora del equipo de football de McKinley. "Hay un extra" dijo la entrenadora después de contar cabezas

"Si, sorpresiva" dijo Sue

"Envíenlo al edificio P" dijo Beiste a unos militares que estaban a su lado.

Mientras se los llevaban, Beiste miró a todos y a cada uno de los miembros del grupo de Rachel y la lista que tenía en sus manos.

"Bien, Fabray, Quinn. Fabray, Judy.. Schuester, William, Sidney van a ir con éstos divinos hombres hacia el edicifio Q" dijo Beiste

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí?" preguntó Quinn

"Trabajar" dijo Beiste mirando a la rubia.

" Brittany, Mike, Blaine, Sugar , Mercedes, Sam van a ir al edificio F" agregó Shannon

"¿A hacer qué?" preguntó Sidney

"Van a aprender a explorar. Mientras tanto a Brittany la van a cuidar hasta que de a luz. Ah, los sres. Pierce también a ese edificio"

Brittany, miró a Rachel desde lejos, y la saludó. La diva hizo lo mismo y Santana se quedó con los brazos cruzados pensando.

"Berry, López, Puckerman al cuadrado, Karofsky, Pillsbury, van con Sue al edificio C" dijo Beiste. "Los padres de Santana también"

"No veo los edificios" dijo Noah mientras Sue los empujaba hacia la izquierda, después de pasar el alambrado en donde habían encontrado a Beiste. Solo se veían, al frente de ellos unas casas, que parecían más de esos desarrollos barriales que otra cosa.

"Puckerman, no seas idiota, por supuesto que hay edificios aunque no los veas. Están." dijo Sue pegándole en la cabeza, por el solo placer de pegarle.

"¿Vamos a poder ver a los demás?" preguntó Karofsky quien no quería decir en voz alta que se sentía mal porque lo habían separado de Blaine

"Karofsky eres tan idiota como Puckertonto masculino, por supuesto que vas a poder ver a Blaine." dijo Sue pero sin pegarle. "Todos los días" agregó.

Karofsky se puso colorado y bajó la vista para que los demás no le dijeran nada, pero se sintió gratamente sorprendido cuando nadie lo hizo.

Entraron en una de las casas, en donde tuvieron que desnudarse, antes de seguir.

"Yo entro con Rachel" aclaró Santana viendo como los ojos de Noah observaban atentamente lo que estaba pasando.

"No, uds. dos no van a entrar juntas, no vamos a llegar para la hora de la cena si lo hacen. Deja pasar a Streisand de una vez, Puckerman no va a ser capaz de ver absolutamente nada, así que quédate tranquila." dijo Sue empujando a Rachel por una puerta.

Después de desnudarse, tenían que ponerse bajo unas duchas de desinfección, y del otro lado los esperaba un cambiador con un conjunto de ropa negra, para cada uno. Cuando Sue, quien fue la última en pasar, ya estaba lista, entraron por otra de las puertas, y bajaron unas escaleras hasta donde había otra puerta. Sue apoyó la mano en un cuadrado que había a su derecha y la puerta se deslizó, dejando a la vista un enorme pasillo iluminado.

"No estamos en la superficie. Primero, para evitar la reunión de zombies en esta zona. Segundo, la reunión de bandidos. Si éstos llegasen a burlar el primer perímetro, es imposible que lleguen dentro de cualquiera de las casas sin ser descubiertos" explicó Sue. "El aire pasa por un filtro que lo limpia, y es reutilizable. Igual que el agua de la ducha, aunque hemos descubierto nuevas fuentes de agua"

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, en donde se podían ver carteles que señalaban hacia donde quedaban los otros edificios.

"Por aquí, y solo por aquí" dijo Sue señalando un pasillo no tan iluminado como el anterior, pero un poco más ancho "Se va al comendor. En el comedor se encuentran todos los edificios hasta la H, así que van a poder a ver a sus amigos"

"¿Y si queremos ver a Quinn?" preguntó Noah

"Vas a encontrar donde meter tu patético pene, Puckerman" dijo Sue

"Fue solo una pregunta" dijo el muchacho sacudiendo la cabeza

"Si quieren ver a Quinn, en el caso en que ella también quiera verlos, después se verá. Por si no se dieron cuenta, pusimos lejos de uds. a los que más en contra estaban del trabajo, y ahora lo van a tener que hacer. Ni siquiera saben como llegamos y seguramente ya saben las consecuencias de no hacerlo." dijo Sue. "Estas son las llaves de sus cuartos" dijo Sue cuando pasaron otra puerta y entregándoles unas tarjetas magnéticas. Vayan a descansar"

* * *

La puerta del cuarto de Rachel tenía un cartel en donde rezaba: López – Berry. Por lo tanto, Santana asumió (con razones) que ese era el cuarto que compartían.

Después de la cena y del reencuentro (incómodo por parte de la latina) con Britt, estaban tiradas en la cama.

"Tendrías que perdonar a tu amiga" dijo Rachel sacándose la ropa

"No puedo tratarla como antes" explicó Santana mirando el techo acostada en la cama

"Que ella te haya dicho lo que siente por mi, no quiere decir que vaya a hacer algo para separarme de ti"

"¿El beso de la otra noche tuvo que ver con eso?"

"Creo que si." dijo Rachel subiéndose a la cama desnuda y acomodando sus rodillas a cada costado de la latina. "Pero ahora me gustaría perder mis pensamientos en otra cosa" dijo antes de besar a Santana y comenzar a desnudarla.

* * *

Mientras Rachel dormía, una noche más, Santana la observaba despueś de tener sexo. De ahora en más, tenían todo un nuevo camino por recorrer, por lo menos hasta que acabe el invierno, y Santana estaba dispuesta a lograr que Rachel le dijera que la amaba antes de volver a la casa donde estaban o a donde los enviaran.

Por supuesto, que ella estaba dispuesta a decirle que también la amaba, pero la diva tenía que ser la primera en largar la bomba.

Santana no podía pensar en perderla, pero sabía que podía hacerlo si lo decía.

* * *

Rachel, esa noche, soñó que estaba en un planeta nuevo, donde no existían los zombies, no existían las guerras y sobre todas las cosas, no existían las personas que se oponían a todo lo que los demás decían.

No era la primera vez que tenía este sueño, durante su tiempo en secundaria era recurrente. Pero había algo distinto. Por primera vez, una figura se paraba a su lado a observar ese nuevo planeta.

* * *

_**HarukaIs: **si contestaba arriba, creo que contaba parte del capítulo, por eso pasé a contestar acá abajo, por las dudas. Igualmente, no creo que los militares estén demasiado tiempo, pero no quería que Brittany diera a luz en la casa sin ningún experto que la ayudara. Así que vamos a estar un tiempo (que pasará rápido) con los militares. Y lo de Britt y Rachel, bueno, se solucionará. Supongo. GRacias por leerme, te mando un besote! _

_**eri: **hola! leí todas las reviews que dejaste y quería agradecerte. Aunque no lo pude hacer en todas y cada una, te agradezco por todas y cada una en esta. Supongo que actualicé rápido, pero creo que no, espero que te guste este capítulo, sino es culpa de mi...cerebro? Si, él siempre tiene la culpa de todo. Así que acá vamos a saber quienes son los militares y ya separé a algunas personas porque son demasiado a veces como para pensar en todos y cada uno (además no sé porque se me ocurrió dejar vivo a Schuester) así que me despido. Gracias por leerme. Saludos! Lore  
_

_Gracias además por las alerts y los favorites!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	9. Chapter 9

******  
**_Buenas! Como están?_

_Primero, estoy saliendo de una tremenda etapa de bloqueo de escritor, así que pido disculpas por la demora en las actualizaciones. Tanto de ésta historia como de los one shots. Estaba saliendo de este bloqueo y me acordé que estaba este capítulo. Así que lo terminé como quería, y acá está._

_Segundo, no vi el final de glee, así que no me cuenten. Justo esa semana terminó House M.D para siempre y andaba un poco deprimida, así que guardé el final de glee para después. Por lo tanto, pido disculpas anticipadas por los errores._

_Tercero y último, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, a pesar que era un one shot, originalmente y escrito hace mucho, tenía un final planeado. Cada historia que escribo tiene un final planeado antes de terminar el primer capítulo. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que se acerca el final de esta historia en particular. Deben quedar uno capítulos, en mi mente, como mucho. Pero, sabemos que puedo anunciar esto y los capítulos pueden ser más. Solo aclaro, para que se preparen (?) No, pero, en este capítulo ya van a ver cosas que quizás nombro o intento ahondar pero no tienen nada que ver con este capítulo en particular sino con lo que viene después._

_**HarukaIs: **de nada! de ahora en más voy a tratar de hacerlo, aunque por ahí, como en este caso no puedo. Saludos! Gracias por la review!  
_

_Gracias también por los favorites y los alerts!_

_Nos vemos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Volver al bosque**

Por alguna extraña razón, no habían pasado ni 24 horas dentro de esos asentamientos, y Rachel ya tenía pesadillas. Santana, que aprovechaba cada vez que podía besarla y tener sexo con ella, intensificándose desde la primer noche que llegaron, se dormía tan profundamente después de las actividades, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

El primer sueño de Rachel en ese edificio había sido hermoso, pero inmediatamente fue reemplazado por la primer pesadilla y la diva ya tenía miedo de volver a dormirse.

Hasta que llegó Brittany al salón comedor casi dos semanas después, para notar las cosas. Miró a Rachel fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Santana la retó, y quitó su mirada de la diva.

"¿Te vio el médico ayer?" preguntó la diva distraída.

"Si. No quiero saber el sexo del bebé, pero me dijo que está muy bien." dijo Brittany sonriente.

"Tengo que ir al baño. ¿Puedo dejarte sola con Rachel sin tener miedo de que me la robes?" preguntó Santana mirando a la rubia.

"Por supuesto" dijo Brittany. No había borrado su sonrisa, aunque Rachel y Santana se habían dado cuenta que solo cuando habló del bebé había sido auténtica.

"¿No me lo va a perdonar más?" preguntó Brittany cuando Santana desapareció por la puerta de los sanitarios.

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?" preguntó Rachel

"Me agarró en el pasillo de la mansión y me preguntó por el beso que había visto. Yo te estaba buscando y le pregunté por vos. Y ahí se enojó. Y la metí en su habitación y le dije lo que siento y que cuando vi que ella estaba viva me alejé de vos, porque consideraba que merecían ser felices." dijo Brittany "Me preguntó si yo no merecía ser feliz también, que notaba que algo me estaba haciendo sufrir desde que había llegado a la isla, pero que no sabía que. Le dije que era cuestión de tiempo, que sabía que algún día ibas a volver conmigo si es lo que el destino quería o ibas a testar para siempre con ella. Ahí se enojó, y me dijo que como podía estar tan segura y me echó del cuarto. Desde entonces, está enojada conmigo."

"¿Britt, no hay nadie lindo en tu escuadrón como para que te intereses en otra persona?" preguntó Santana que había vuelto, aunque no había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras de su amiga.

"Puede o no puede ser que estén pasando cosas con alguien." dijo Brittany

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana interesándose genuinamente "¿Lo o la conocemos?" añadió mirando de reojo a la diva, que prácticamente solo había levantado la vista de su desayuno desde que se sentaron unas dos veces.

"Puede que si, puede que no" dijo Brittany siguiendo la mirada de Santana. "¿Desde cuándo tiene pesadillas, San?" preguntó mirando a la latina

"Rachel no tiene pesadillas" dijo Santana

"Si las tiene. Cuando nos encontró a nosotros, tuvo varios días pesadillas y después, durante el día, se quedaba dormida con los ojos abiertos. Es más, ahora está dormida." explicó la rubia

"No lo está, ¿verdad Rachel?" preguntó Santana. Tuvo que casi sacudirla, para que reaccionara. Pero mientras intentaba despertarla, pensaba en como no se había dado cuenta de que la persona con la que estaba tenía pesadillas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rachel volviendo en sí.

"Te habías dormido" dijo Santana

"Puede ser" dijo Rachel que miró a Brittany que saludó a alguien detrás de ellas y se levantó.

"Nos vemos después." dijo saludando a las morenas.

"¿Tienes pesadillas?" preguntó Santana cuando se quedaron solas.

"Supongo que ya se me van a pasar" dijo Rachel "Debe ser por el cambio de lugar y todo eso"

"O sea que si volvemos a la mansión, vas a volver a tener pesadillas" dijo Santana "¿Cómo no me di cuenta que estabas teniendo pesadillas?"

"Dormis muy profundamente" dijo Rachel ignorando el primer comentario que hizo la latina.

"¿Qué pasa en esas pesadillas?" preguntó Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel

"Intento no pensar mucho en ellas. Solo sé que no me gusta lo que veo y que está lleno de zombies. Y son todas las personas que conocía" dijo Rachel aceptando la mano de la latina.

"¿Desde cuando las tienes?"

"Desde la noche en que llegamos"

"Sigo sin entender como no me di cuenta"

"No soy completamente inocente en ese aspecto San. Por eso nunca te rechazo cuando buscas sexo, prefiero que estés cansada a estar teniendo miedo de que te despiertes porque estoy teniendo una pesadilla"

"Eres un hobbit escurridizo"

"Escurridiza sería si me escapo y no puedes encontrarme"

"No podría encontrarte si te escapas"

"¿Sabes algo de Quinn?" preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema

"¿De donde sale esa pregunta? Estoy todo el día con vos, escucho las mismas conversaciones que vos, por lo tanto no, no sé nada de Quinn"

"Espero que esté bien"

"Berry, deja un poco en paz a la latina sexual y ven conmigo" dijo Sue apareciendo en la mesa.

"Por suerte te vemos, Sue" dijo Rachel

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Me extrañaron en estos días? Porque la verdad, yo no." dijo Sue

"¿Emma no quiso tener sexo contigo y por eso estás de mal humor?" preguntó Santana

"López, no me busques. El único ejercicio que haces es en la cama y de noche. Sé muy bien que no estás ejercitándote más que eso." dijo la ex entrenadora.

Y era cierto. Como no habían recibido ningún tipo de instrucción en los dos días posteriores de que llegaran, Rachel dedicó el tiempo a conocer el edificio que les había tocado como hogar. Cuando descubrió el enorme gimnasio, comenzó a entrenarse para mantenerse en forma. Santana, lo único que hacía era sentarse al lado de ella y hojear la colección de revistas que había en ese lugar.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?" preguntó la diva antes de levantarse y darle un pequeño apretón en la mano a Santana para que ésta se tranquilice

"Vamos a hablar. Nada más." dijo Sue

"De acuerdo"

* * *

Fueron hacia una parte que quedaba lejos de las habitaciones y del comedor, caminando lado a lado pero sin pronunciar palabra. Sue, introdujo una clave para destrabar una puerta color rojo y entraron a una pequeña oficina, aunque cómoda. Los sillones eran de cuero y los muebles de caoba, la seriedad que impregnaba cada esquina no la hacía incómoda.

"Sientate" dijo Sue señalando un sillón de cuero al lado de un espejo que simulaba una ventana. La rubia, se sentó al frente de ella.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Cómo te estás adaptando?" preguntó Sue

A Rachel la tomó por sorpresa la pregunta y la preocupación que emanaba de la misma pero, conociendo a la persona que tenía en frente decidió dejar de lado su propia sorpresa.

"Para ser sincera, creí que tendría que hacer más cosas. Hace casi dos semanas que no hacemos absolutamente nada, Sue. Realmente, ir al enorme gimnasio todos los días por lo menos me mantiene activa. Sería mejor si me dejaran entrar en la bilbioteca." agregó. Había descubierto una sala mucho más grande que el edificio en el que se encontraban, llena de libros. Pero solo los había podido ver desde la puerta. La mujer que estaba encargada nunca la dejaba atravesar la puerta, diciéndole una y otra vez que ella no tenía autorización.

"¿Hubieras pasado gran parte del día leyendo?" preguntó Sue

"Por supuesto. Estoy comenzando a sentir como mis músculos se multiplican cada segundo que paso encima de una de esas máquinas. Estoy olvidando lo que era sentir el aire fresco en la cara, Sue, mientras escapaba de algún zombie. Entiendo nuestra situación, mejor de lo que muchas personas que están acá lo hacen. Pero también me gustaría entrenar mi cerebro" dijo Rachel "Me gustaría, aunque sea, saber que tengo esa libertad." suspiró Rachel

"El chico que encontramos en el camino, cuando veníamos hacia acá, era un estaba siguiendo para volver y avisar donde quedaban este lugar. Varios grupos de esos se unieron y escucharon sobre estas instalaciones. Logramos sacarle información y están preparando un ataque para después del invierno"

"¿Un ataque?"

"Si, eso o rogar que los dejemos unirse a nosotros" dijo Sue "¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo ganas de whisky"

"Son las 9 de la mañana"

"Si Emma se entera me mata"

"No le voy a decir nada"

"Hemos enviado un mensaje a ese grupo de bandidos. Si quieren unirse, nada los va a detener de hacerlo, pero tienen que vivir con nuestras reglas"

"Hasta ahora sus reglas solo son aburrirse todo el día. Pensé que por lo menos nos iban a dar algo para hacer"

"Hay gente que lo hace. ¿Quién te crees que lava sus platos?" dijo Sue con una sonrisa

"Esa no es forma de hacer que la gente se sienta cómoda en un lugar donde hay tanta"

"Hay personas que solo sirven para eso"

"Si, pero por lo menos, deberías darle la esperanza de que pueden llegar a hacer otra cosa. Quizás te sorprendan."

"En eso tienes razón. Me sorprendí bastante el día que te vi en Lima matando zombies. Nunca pensé que la capitana de glee podría llegar a hacer esas cosas."

"¿Podríamos dejar en donde está el tema de glee? Para mi quedó en el pasado"

"Aunque debo admitir que extraño tu voz"

"Estamos hablando ahora, no sé que hay que extrañar de mi voz"

"Extraño como cantabas"

"¿Sue, querías hablar conmigo de algo?" preguntó Rachel medio ofendida

"Veo que todavía es un tema un poco sensible. Así que si, voy a hablar de lo que tenía pensado hablarte. Tengo pensado hacer mi propio y pequeño escuadrón."

"¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso?"

"Mi escuadrón, que incluiría a Emma por supuesto, se iría de éste lugar en cuanto la primavera anuncie su regreso, en cuanto la primer hoja aparezca en la rama del árbol más viejo del bosque, en cuanto el primer rayo del sol anuncie que la tierra se está acercando al sol para pasar 6 meses cerca del mismo"

"Que poeta"

"En ese escuadrón, también te quiero a ti."

"¿Y cuál es el problema?"

"Que si uds. están en este lugar, es por la habilidad que demostraste tener."

"No creo que sea tan habilidosa"

"No hemos visto mucha gente que sobreviva sola, manteniendo a una mujer y a un bebé durante casi un mes, y después entrar sola en un lugar atestado de zombies como Lima para buscar amigos vivos. La mayoría, ve un lugar lleno de zombies y huye."

"Sigo sin entender que quieres de mi"

"Quiero que dediques, de ahora en más, todo el tiempo necesario para entrenar a todos los que quieran entrenarse con arco y flecha, porque en el momento en que dé la orden, dejas de pertenecer a este lugar"

"¿Vamos a poder volver a la mansión?"

"Me parece que estamos pensando en forma muy adelantada"

"Solo te parece. Me gustaría saber que si salimos de acá, vamos a tener un lugar en donde detenernos."

"Creo que lo más seguro sería volver a la isla"

"Pero volver a la isla, sería volver a pensar en una forma de calefaccionarnos para el invierno"

"¿Crees que esa cueva va a ser muy fría?"

"No lo sé, no estoy ahí en este momento"

"Rachel, si, no me mires tan sorprendida. Sé que ese es tu nombre. No quiero que nos quedemos acá para siempre. Y no nos van a obligar a hacerlo. Gran parte de este lugar esta manejado por personas a las que yo llamo militares cobardes. Les encanta la parte militar, las estrategias y todo, pero tienen demasiado miedo de salir ahí afuera y enfrentarse a los bichos que ellos advirtieron que iban a nacer"

"¿Nacen los zombies?"

"No creo que sea algo que debamos discutir ahora."

"Lo siento"

"No puedo dejarlos abandonados, sin protección. Si tienen que matar a una persona, tienen la sangre de hielo como para hacerlo, pero con los zombies, es otra cosa. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que estén preparados, armamentísticamente, si es que existe esa palabra, para enfrentarse a ellos, me va a dejar tranquila en mi partida"

"Entonces..."

"La idea es que los entrenes a todos. La mayoría va a agarrar la idea bastante rápido y van a ser casi tan perfectos como vos. Pero, mientras más tiempo entrenen mucho mejor. De paso, mientras más tiempo pasamos, más cerca del parto de Brittany vamos a estar y podemos marcharnos después de que ella dé a luz. Con bebé y todo"

"¿Va a soportar un viaje hasta la isla?¿Con un bebé?"

"Berry, ¿cuánta gente da a luz en la selva? Tienes que agradecer el hecho de que ella pueda hacerlo en un ambiente controlado"

"Eso es verdad"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Es todo muy lindo. Pero ¿después de marcharnos, de volver a la isla, qué?"

"Esperaba que me hicieras esa pregunta. Después de asentarnos, en donde sea nuestro destino final, vamos a comenzar a liberar de zombies los pueblos más cercanos. Quizás, podamos salvarle la vida a unas cuantas personas, que logren pasar el invierno. De a poco restaurar la paz."

"¿Después de liberar Ohio?"

"¿Crees que vamos a liberar Ohio? No me parece necesario tanto"

"Quizás si en este lugar ven que nosotros, siendo pocos, podemos liberar varios pueblos, ellos se animen"

"Espero que sirva de algo"

"Acepto. No soporto mucho la idea de estar en este lugar más tiempo del necesario"

"¿De qué se tratan las pesadillas?"

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"Se te notan en esas ojeras del tamaño de un cuarto de baño en un hotel de la cadena Hilton"

"Guau, que analogía."

"¿De qué se tratan, Rachel?"

"Zombies. Zombies. Y más zombies. Corriendo por nuestra vida. Muriendo todos de a poco sin lograr encontrar horas de paz. Zombies atacando por todos lados. Solo veo zombies, de rostros de personas que fueron."

"Me gustaría que no las tuvieras, pero no puedo hacer nada. Quizás, si me las cuentas con mas detalles, hablarlas, se te comienzan a disipar."

"No creo, aunque agradezco la intención, Sue."

"No hay problema."

"Vuelvo con Santana."

"Mañana 9 A.M en el gimnasio. Me gustaría primero que veas como están físicamente."

"Me quedó una duda, Sue. ¿El grupo de Quinn y Schuester, no va a venir con nosotras?"

"No lo creo. Aunque Fabray empezó descontenta en su lugar de trabajo, ahora está más feliz. Eso se debe a una rubia que se cansó de que se quejaba demasiado"

"¿De qué me perdí?"

"Como a los 4 días de que llegaron, mientras Quinn se quejaba y quejaba de lo que tenía que hacer, Sidney se hartó. Comenzaron a discutir en el medio del invernadero en donde se mantienen todas las frutas y verduras que todos nosotros consumimos. En medio de la discusión, alguien que pasaba con un cajón lleno de verduras empujó a Quinn y Sidney la agarró de que no cayera al piso. Ahí nomás comenzaron a besarse. Judy tuvo que interrumpirlas porque Sidney ya había logrado sacarle la remera a Quinn. El resto es un poco como lo tuyo con Santana. Puro sexo. Pero Quinn está mucho más relajada. Schuester, en cambio. Bueno, por lo menos en aquel lugar no es de mi incumbencia."

"Sidney y Quinn. Que suerte que estoy lejos de eso"

"Si, aunque tu nombre todavía es un tema bastante complicado entre esas dos."

"Ya lo superaran" dijo Rachel antes de marcharse.

* * *

Rachel buscó a Santana en el gimnasio, pensando que estaba ahí, pero la encontró en el comedor mirando al vacío. En el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado.

"Pensé que habías ido al gimnasio" dijo sentándose a su lado.

"Te estaba esperando" respondió la latina

"Querías saber de que quería hablar Sue"

"Si, es verdad"

"Unos planes para el futuro, que supongo que va a ser mejor que te los cuente esta noche"

"¿Me los vas a contar?"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Porque no me contaste de las pesadillas"

"No se lo conté a nadie. Solo lo descubrieron"

Santana asintió y se quedó pensando un poco más.

"¿Vamos al gimnasio?"

"Hoy quiero entrenar" dijo Santana levantándose

"Te quedaste pensando en lo que dijo Sue"

"Me quedé pensando en que si te escapas no podría alcanzarte nunca"

* * *

Esa noche, Rachel le contó el plan de Sue y Santana escuchó atentamente. Incluso, después de hablar y discutir del tema, rechazó los avances sexuales de la diva para poder controlar el tema de las pesadillas. Pero a Rachel, se le hacía difícil dormir, así que pasaron toda la noche hablando de cualquier cosa, por lo menos en los momentos en que Santana se despertaba sobresaltada pensando en que podía descubrir a su novia durmiendo, pero que en realidad se había pasado la noche estudiando tres revistas, de punta a punta, que había sacado del gimnasio.

Por lo menos, a la mañana siguiente, Rachel recibió una nota anunciándole que tenía permiso para entrar y sacar prestados libros de la biblioteca.

* * *

Desde entonces, en adelante, los días de las dos morenas consistían en cosas muy distintas. Santana pasaba la mañana escuchando como Rachel explicaba lo más básico de la arquería a casi todos los hombres de los edificios. Por lo tanto, utilizaba ese tiempo para volver a ponerse en forma en el gimnasio, con aquellos que a los pocos días aprendieron a armar los arcos y las flechas con solo un cuchillo y un poco de soga. Algunos, se quedaban tan fascinados por la simplicidad de la forma de "deshacerse" de los zombies, que se desconcentraban en las explicaciones, por lo cual tardaron mucho más tiempo del necesario.

Después de que lo básico estaba aprendido, Rachel trataba de aprender lo que ellos sabían. Muchos aprendían por separado supervivencia, o exploración, pero era muy difícil tener todo junto en un solo militar. Y por eso, Rachel, un día le dijo a Sue que era el gran problema. Siempre necesitaban gente con la que nunca habían tratado para salir a deshacerse de zombies y eso generaba conflictos. Una sola persona, así, no podía hacerlo.

Recomendó, que todos aprendieran todo y juntos, así se formaba camaradería entre todos, y Sue pasó el dato a los que controlaban todo.

Eventualmente, todos tenían cada uno de los días ocupados, dividiéndolos entre supervivencia, arquería y exploración, lo cual hizo que pudieran pasar más tiempo con Brittany, Mike, Sugar, Sam, Mercedes y Blaine. Los cuales ya sabían del plan de Sue y querían participar, igual que Noah, Hannah y David.

Los padres de Santana, estudiaban sobre animales y su forma de cazarlos y criarlos y plantas comestibles, para irse con su hija y amigos cuando el momento sea necesario.

Rachel, pasaba tiempo leyendo libros sobre plantas comestibles (sin saber que los padres de Santana hacían lo mismo), para su regreso al bosque, mientras Santana pasaba el tiempo pensando en como mejorar su resistencia física.

Eventualmente, todos se fueron olvidando de las otras personas que habían viajado con ellos, pero no porque así lo quisieran, sino porque no querían problemas en su regreso al bosque, y a los zombies. Aunque ésto último ninguno lo decía en voz alta, pensar en volver a verlos los estaba consumiendo por dentro, y Sue intentaba que todos hablaran de sus preocupaciones.

Rachel, continuaba con las pesadillas, que, según le contó un día a Santana, se acrecentaban cada vez más en violencia. Pero, aún así, trataba de desgastarse día a día para poder dormir e intentar no recordar sus sueños al día siguiente.

Entre ellos, se desarrollaron relaciones, que pusieron mucho más tranquila a Santana.

Brittany, anunció a los dos meses de su llegada a los asentamientos que estaba teniendo una relación con Sugar, lo cual derivó en una charla con Santana quien después del anuncio le pidió unos momentos a solas.

"¿Esto significa que no sigues sintiendo cosas por mi novia?" le preguntó cuando estaban lejos de oídos indiscretos.

"San, te mentiría si te dijera eso" dijo Brittany con un poco de tristeza

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No quiero decir nada. Rachel solo va a tener un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero Sugar me hace feliz"

"¿Estás segura que te hace feliz?"

"Si."

"Entonces me alegro por vos"

"Gracias"

"Pensé que ibas a pedirme ahora noches en las cuales las cuatro podamos pasar tiempo juntas"

"No soy tan idiota. No lo voy a hacer tan pronto. Quizás más adelante."

Sam y Mercedes, mostraban constantemente que entre ellos pasaba algo, pero mientras el final del invierno se acercaba, entre ellos comenzó a formarse una gran distancia que nadie supo como arreglarlo.

David y Blaine, parecían felices y realmente lo eran. Incluso, fue Karofsky quien anunció que estaba en una relación monógama y homosexual con Blaine, pensando en recibir las críticas él solo si iban a ser muy malas. Pero todos los felicitaron y continuaron con el entrenamiento.

Noah, pasaba muy buenos momentos, acostándose con cualquier mujer que lo aceptara, mientras su pequeña hermana se parecía cada vez más a Rachel en su personalidad. Pero, el muchacho, muchas veces quería ir a ver a Beth, pero la madre de su hija, se lo negaba rotundamente.

* * *

Cuando una noche, Sue entró en su cuarto para anunciarles que Brittany estaba dando a luz, Rachel y Santana corrieron, prácticamente desnudas, hasta el edificio F en donde se encontraba su amiga.

Sugar, ya se encontraba dentro de la sala de parto con la rubia, y no les fue permitido entrar a ninguno hasta una hora después, en la que Brittany pidió que Rachel también estuviera dentro. Mike, se movía inquietamente por la habitación.

Cuando dos horas después, Rachel salió para hacer el anuncio de la llegada de un pequeño varón, y todos estallaron en aplausos y lágrimas, otra puerta que daba a la sala donde ellos estaban se abrió de par en par y violentamente.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, que en el transcurso de las tres horas alguien se había acercado a Sue y le había susurrado algo en el oído y que la ex entrenadora se estaba acercando a Rachel cuando a la diva la llamaron para que entrara en la sala de parto.

Nadie, había notado que Emma se había quedado más nerviosa al notar que su pareja no estaba más con ella.

La cuestión, es que cuando la puerta se abrió, todos notaron que Sue no estaba con ellos y que ahora volvía, con alguien más.

"¿Beth?" preguntó Noah mirando a la pequeña niña que estaba en brazos de Sylvester

"Papi" dijo la niña estirando sus brazos hacia su padre.

"¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" preguntó Emma a la cual todos la miraron soprendidos por el uso de las palabras.

"¿Cómo está Pierce y la bola de pelos que salió de su vagina?" preguntó Sue

"Bastante bien" respondió Rachel mirando como Noah se reencontraba con su hija.

"Strippers, tenemos que hablar" dijo Sue y todos la miraron como esperando saber a quien se estaba refiriendo.

"No fue tan difícil" dijo Sue cuando notó que nadie se movía. "¿Quienes son las dos personas que menos ropa tienen en esta habitación?" preguntó y todos miraron a Rachel y a Santana. "Exacto. Las strippers. Vengan conmigo" dijo volviendo hacia el edificio en el que ellas vivían.

Los padres de Brittany, corrieron dentro de la sala de partos, cuando vieron que nadie controlaba la puerta, mientras Sue, Emma y las dos morenas salían por otra puerta.

* * *

"Creo que nos va a pedir que nos pongamos más ropa encima" le susurró Santana a Rachel mientras caminaban detrás de Sue y de Emma

"No lo creo" dijo Rachel. "Creo que tiene que ver con Beth"

"¿Qué puede tener que ver Beth en todo esto?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé, San" dijo Rachel quien no entendía la sorpresiva aparición de la niña entre ellos, ya que Quinn había dejado bien en claro que no quería que ninguno de ellos volviera a ver a su hija, ni siquiera su padre. "Pero supongo que ya nos vamos a enterar, porque Sue nos está llevando a su oficina" dijo Rachel cuando notó al final del pasillo la puerta roja por la que alguna vez había entrado.

* * *

"Quinn se enteró de nuestro plan de salir de este lugar y envío a Beth para que nos la llevemos con nosotros" dijo Sue cuando todas estaban sentadas en la pequeña oficina.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Si, no sé muy bien como se enteró, pero creo que es porque Puckerman le envió una carta pidiéndole ver a su hija antes de marcharse. ¿Te dijeron Rachel los médicos cuando Brittany e hijo pueden comenzar a viajar?" preguntó Sue mirando a la diva

"Dijeron que de acá a dos semanas. A pesar de que Brittany va a tener que hacer pocos movimientos bruscos va a poder caminar." respondió Rachel

"Genial, ponemos entonces nuestra fecha de partida de acá a tres semanas. No quiero arriesgarme demasiado. Y espero que ese niño no sea tan llorón. Pueden todas marcharse, menos Berry" dijo Sue

Emma y Santana se miraron y salieron de la oficina pero se quedaron esperando a sus parejas del otro lado de la puerta. Intentar escuchar era inútil pero no esperar.

"No se te pasaron las pesadillas" estatizó Sue

"No" dijo Rachel

"¿Estás haciendo algo para que se te pasen?"

"No. ¿Qué puedo hacer?¿Tomar toneladas de café para no dormir?¿Escribirlas en un cuaderno a ver si desaparecen?"

"Puedes hablar de eso con alguien"

"¿Con Emma?"

"No puedo tener a mi mejor soldado ahí afuera sin descansar. Menos ahora que tenemos que cuidar a otro bebé"

"¿Por qué Quinn está enviándonos a Beth?

"Supongo que porque no quiere que ella termine trabajando de agricultora para otras personas"

"Eso no es cierto, Sue y lo sabes. Si Quinn no quisiera eso puede proponer un análisis de capacidades para Beth, vos y yo sabemos que Hannah tuvo que hacer uno de esos."

"Hay un rumor"

"¿Un rumor?"

"Si. Un rumor"

"¿Qué rumor?"

"Que el hecho de enviar a los zombies todos juntos hacia el sur fue una mala idea. Y que están volviendo, de a uno o en pequeños grupos, buscando venganza"

"Son zombies, ni siquiera saben que es la derecha o la izquierda. Lo único que distinguen es que es lo que se puede comer y que no"

"Por eso es un rumor. Además, todavía no hay informes de que los zombies estén volviendo"

"¿Entonces?"

"Igual el miedo existe"

"Sue, no estoy entendiendo nada."

"Ni yo, Berry. Ni yo. Pero, si Quinn nos dió a Beth, me parece que ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con nuestro plan y volver a la isla lo más rápido posible."

"La isla es nuestro destino, por lo que veo."

"Si, ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?"

"Quería hablar de eso con vos, me parece que lo mejor es volver a la mansión. Si es que no está ocupada por bandidos."

"Los bandidos no están llegando tan al sur, igualmente puedo pedir hombres que vayan a controlar la mansión en el caso que sea nuestro destino. Pero ¿por qué te parece que la mansión es la mejor opción?"

"Por el bebé. Sus llantos van a poder escucharse en la isla. La mansión puede protegerlo y protegernos con sus paredes"

"Bueno, voy a comenzar la papelería necesaria para enviar a alguien a la mansión a revisar y prepararla para nuestro regreso"

"¿Sue?¿Qué pasó con Thomas y Jeoffrey?"

"Ellos fueron puestos bajo custodia. Tenían una misión cuando fueron a Lima y nunca la cumplieron. Me llama la atención que hayas tardado tanto en preguntar por ellos"

"Creo que siempre guardé la esperanza de volver a verlos"

"Ellos van a irse con nosotros. Fueron liberados hace unos días, pero dijeron que no quieren verte hasta recuperar aunque sea el 10% del físico que tenían antes de estar encerrados. Dijeron que eres capaz de retarlos"

"¿Por qué me tengo que preocupar yo de eso ahora, si estás vos, Sue?"

"Eso es lo que yo les dije. Ordenaré su traslado a este edificio, así pueden hablar con ellos. Quizás quieran ir ellos a controlar la mansión"

"Eso sería muy bueno, ya que la conocen bastante"

"Es lo que yo pensé. Entonces, voy a pedir el traslado por un día, y que pasado mañana salgan para la mansión"

"¿Tan rápido?"

"Si, el frío no se fue del todo y si está vacía, hay que comenzar a poner en marcha todo lo que había."

"Esperemos que esté vacía"

"Les voy a dar alguna forma de comunicación con este lugar, así nos avisan. Por suerte, tu forma de enseñar ha sido tan buena, que muchos de los que controlan están tan contentos que permiten nuestra partida."

"¿Y si no nos la permitían?"

"Hubiéramos hecho explotar este lugar"

"No sé por que no me sorprendería"

"Vete, Berry"

* * *

La mansión estaba vacía, eso comunicaron Thomas y Jeoffrey una semana y media después de que Brittany diera luz a Junior.

"¿Por qué ese nombre, Britt?" preguntó Santana a su amiga mientras desayunaban un día

"Como no es nena, no le pude poner Rachel, como quería. Sin intenciones de que te enojes o Sugar se enoje. Así que le puse Junior, porque es fácil de recordar, pero me gusta pensar que es por Rachel Junior"

Sugar y Santana se miraron, pero no agregaron nada más.

Rachel, preparó una bolsa de tela con las sábanas de su cuarto (las cuales tenían permiso de llevarse) para que Brittany pudiera cargar a Junior en su pecho, mientras hizo otra que parecía más una mochila para que Noah pudiera llevar a Beth.

* * *

Volvieron a la superficie de madrugada. Cuando la noche y el frío todavía eran profundos, pero Sue consideró que era lo mejor, así el sol los agarraba mientras caminaban y la vista, que no había presenciado la luz del sol en más de tres meses, no iba a sufrir tanto.

Sabían que el camino no era largo, unas 6 horas si todo salía bien, pero igualmente, la amplitud que el mundo ahora les ofrecía no la habían sentido antes. El miedo, de lo conocido que se vuelve desconocido no era satisfactorio. Pero volver a sentir el aire era espectacular.

No tuvieron ningún tipo de problema en el camino, ni zombies, ni bandidos ni nada. Y el sol, los había acompañado ofreciéndoles un hermoso día.

Cuando vieron a lo lejos el paredón de la mansión, todos dieron un grito de alegría y lo apagaron inmediatamente al recordar que los zombies oían mucho mejor que ellos.

Caminaron el último kilómetro a paso rápido y cuando se acercaron la enorme puerta de madera se abrió sola y del otro lado Thomas y Jeoffrey los esperaban sonrientes.

* * *

"¿Cómo tardaron una semana y media en avisarnos sobre la situación de la casa si el viaje es de menos de un día?" preguntó Noah después de que todos se habían acomodado y decidieron cenar todos juntos.

"Estuvimos preparando ciertas cosas y el tiempo se nos pasó" dijo Thomas

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó Santana atacando un plato de comida de procedencia dudosa pero que estaba muy sabroso.

"Ahora, si alguien o algo cruza las paredes, nos vamos a enterar porque inmediatamente va a sonar una alarma. La cual conectamos con la batería solar. Así que no vamos a tener que pasar noches enteras despiertas vigilando el perímetro" dijo Jeoffrey

"Brindemos por la reunión y la vuelta a la mansión" dijo Noah levantando un vaso de agua, con Beth en sus brazos.

Todos lo imitaron, contentos de estar fuera de esa instalación militar, menos Sam, quien todavía recordaba a Mercedes, quien se había quedado en la instalación y había solicitado cambiarse al edificio en donde estaba Quinn.

"No quise estar bajo las órdenes de Rachel la primera vez, es mejor que no vaya ahora" le dijo la morena a su novio. Pero Sam, no intentó convencerla. Él prefería la libertad. Y sabía que convenciéndola iba a ser problemático para los demás.

* * *

Santana saludó a todos antes de subir las escaleras corriendo con Rachel en sus talones, siendo arrastrada.

La besó y comenzaron a desnudarse hasta que de pronto la diva se detuvo y miró a Santana con algo que ésta no podía discernir.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Santana sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la diva pero nunca pudo llegar. Todo se volvió blanco. Solo pudo ver la cara de miedo de Rachel.

* * *

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Santana hacia la nada. "¿Rachel?" volvió a preguntar mientras trataba de encontrar algo en el amplio espacio blanco donde se encontraba.

Nada. Solo blancura que Santana no sabía si terminaba o empezaba. Ni donde.

"¿Dónde diablos estoy?"


	10. Chapter 10

****_Buenas! Paso directamente abajo!_

* * *

**The Beggining of the end?**

El blanco a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras Santana miraba para un lado y para el otro, tratando de descubrir donde estaba. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había pasado durante la cena y el brindis?

"Tendrías que mirar más a tu alrededor" dijo una voz a espaldas de Santana

"¿Rachel?" preguntó la latina girando para encontrarse con la diva.

"Hola" dijo tímidamente

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó la latina acercándose una vez más a ella.

"Es una isla" dijo la pequeña morena acercándose más a Santana

"¿Y los zombies?" preguntó la latina

"No sé. Me desperté un ratito antes que vos. ¿Seguís viendo todo blanco?" preguntó la diva acercándose a Santana

"Por lo menos puedo verte" dijo la latina pasando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la diva.

"Bueno, en cualquier momento vas a ver el mar" dijo Rachel pasando sus manos por el cuello de Santana

"¿Mar?" preguntó la latina mientras comenzaba a descubrir más cosas. Como por ejemplo, donde estaba parada, era en realidad una playa, y como Rachel dijo, comenzó ver algo azul moverse detrás de la más pequeña de las dos.

"Si, es lo único que pude descubrir antes de escucharte preguntar donde estabas y seguir tu voz." dijo Rachel

"¿No te despertaste al lado mío?" preguntó Santana haciendo puchero

"¿Es de lo único que estás preocupada?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo "Pensé que te preocuparías también de que nos desvanecimos después de que te confesé lo que sentía y aparecimos en una isla en el medio del mar."

"Eso puede preocuparme después, ahora quiero besarte" dijo la latina acercando sus labios.

El beso fue lento, tratando de no apresurarse, Rachel le había dicho que la amaba y el solo recuerdo de esas palabras hizo que Santana pidiera permiso para meter su lengua en la boca de la diva. Cuando escuchó el gemido de placer proveniente de Rachel, mientras sus lenguas se enlazaban en una batalla que ninguna de las dos quería ganar, se separó.

"Si el mundo se va a desvanecer, prefiero que sea de esa forma" dijo Santana apoyando su frente en la de la diva.

"Yo también" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Ahora...¿qué diablos pasó?" preguntó Santana mirando de nuevo a su alrededor.

"No sé. De pronto te estaba diciendo que te amo y tu cara se transformó y me dio miedo, pero empecé a ver todo blanco. Y desperté acá." explicó Rachel, separándose de la latina.

"¿Y si caminamos por la playa?" preguntó Santana "Quizás encontremos a alguien más. O algo. De paso, cumplo un deseo."

"¿Qué deseo?" preguntó Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana y comenzando a caminar.

"Caminar de tu mano por una playa" dijo Santana.

* * *

No habían caminado más de 100 metros, cuando descubrieron una caja ubicada sobre una piedra.

"Abrela, abrela" dijo Santana ansiosa.

"Veamos" dijo Rachel abriendola despacio. "Hay una nota"

"Leela, leela"

"¿Por qué estás tan desesperada?"

"Porque me está agarrando hambre"

"Rachel y Santana: lamento que hayamos llegado a esto, pero lo teníamos que hacer. Se habrán dado cuenta, si encontraron esta carta, que ya no están más en Estados Unidos. Prácticamente solo hay zombies en Estados Unidos para esta altura. Me hubiera gustado ser mucho más directa en el momento en que planeamos volver a la mansión, pero no pude. Por alguna razón que todavía no entiendo, me encariñé con uds. Si se lo dicen a alguien, puedo asegurarles que antes de que todo suceda en la que era nuestra nación, las voy a mandar de nuevo. Esta isla es chica, solo están las personas que estaban en la mansión en el momento en que todo se les desvaneció. Cuiden a Emma que debe estar bastante enojada. Pero, mientras espero que ella lea la carta que le dejé junto a todos los demás, voy a explicarles a uds. que está sucediendo, o porque aparecieron en ese lugar.

Para el momento en que uds. despierte, la mayoría de las personas que estaban en las instalaciones militares, están en Europa. Trabajando. Creo que uds. se llevaron la mejor parte. La ONU logró ponerse en contacto con los militares, durante el momento en que nosotros estábamos ahí, y llegaron a una decisión que obligó a sacar a todos del territorio de Estados Unidos. Desde el momento en que uds. se desvanecieron, hasta el día que se despierten (no estoy segura cuando leerán esta carta) las principales ciudades del país están siendo bombardeadas para tratar de dejar pocos zombies. Seguramente, estará mucho tiempo todo deshabitado, no sabemos que puede llegar a existir en los subsuelos de nuestro propio país.

La isla en la que están tiene nombre. Se llama "Isla de Sue" y está en medio del caribe. Seguramente se van a tener que acostumbrar, de ahora en más, a descubrir cuando es solo una tormenta o un huracán, pero si siguen el mapa que está en la otra hoja van a ver una casa que está justo en el medio. Demostraron que son capaces de sobrevivir, así que espero que lo logren.

Las demás personas de la mansión, están del otro lado y están leyendo una nota medio parecida a esta. Menos Emma, que espero que uds. dos puedan convencerla de que me perdone. Espero llegar dentro de unos meses.

Me gustaría que sigan con los entrenamientos, porque no se sabe si algún día los vamos a necesitar.

Espero pronto reunirme con uds. No les puedo pedir que me extrañen, porque sé que igualmente lo van a hacer.

Espero también, que estar lejos de los zombies genere una nueva vida para uds. Pero, traten de no acostarse con Puckerman y de que en el momento en que yo llegue no haya pequeños idiotas corriendo por la isla.

Nos vemos pronto.

Sue"

"¿Sue?" preguntó Santana

"Sue" dijo Rachel

"¿No hay una postdata?"

"Si. Postdata, tengan cuidado en el camino. Sobre todo con las serpientes. Es por eso que dentro de la caja les dejo un par de machetes."

"Me parecía que le faltaba decir algo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Podemos ir mañana?"

"¿A dónde?"

"A la casa esa que Sue nombra"

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero hacerte el amor"

* * *

Y el amor fue lo que hicieron.

Cada vez que se tocaron, esa noche, fue con cariño, dulce y suave. Cada beso que se dieron fue la pequeña brasa que generaba un enorme incendio después.

Incluso, cuando al día siguiente salió el sol, las encontró perdidas en el cuerpo de la otra, como las estrellas habían presenciado toda la noche, como la luna había alumbrado, como el aire había acariciado.

Y cada vez que llegaron al orgasmo, las olas acompañaban el nombre de cada una de ellas.

Y antes de volver a vestirse, después de ver juntas, abrazadas y desnudas, salir el sol, Santana le dijo que la amaba y recibió nuevamente un Te Amo por parte de Rachel.

Era la persona más feliz de la tierra, aún cuando ya habían matado cinco serpientes.

* * *

"Esa sonrisa hace que me imagine donde estuvo la cabeza de cada una de uds. anoche" dijo Puckerman cuando ellas se acercaron a la casa y él apareció desde detrás de un árbol cargando a Beth.

"Puckerman" dijo Santana sonriendo

"Noah." dijo Rachel. "Hola Beth" agregó viendo a la niña que estiraba sus manos hacia la diva. "Ven con la tía Rachel" dijo sacándola de los brazos de su padre.

"Están todos bien, por si te lo preguntas" dijo Puckerman acercándose a Santana.

"Probablemente tengamos la oportunidad de tener un hijo" dijo la latina mirando como Rachel le hablaba a Beth.

"Dios. ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Santana López?" preguntó Puck golpeandole el brazo.

"Se suponía que nadie iba a escuchar eso" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada

"Estás completamente enamorada del hobbit y no me molesta." dijo Puck

"No tendría porque molestarte" dijo Santana

"Es cierto. Puedo proponer mi semilla para cuando uds. dos quieran tener un hijo." dijo antes de correr para entrar en la casa.

"¿Por qué Noah salió corriendo?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a la latina

"Porque dijo que y cito: Puedo proponer mi semilla para cuando uds. dos quieran tener un hijo" dijo Santana prestándole mucha atención a las reacciones de la diva.

Rachel, por un momento tembló internamente, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

"¿Y por eso salió corriendo?" preguntó sin mostrar externamente nada.

"Ajá" dijo Santana.

* * *

Ya dentro de la casa, todos las esperaban para saludarlas, formados en fila, uno al lado del otro por orden de Emma.

"Ya los tengo listos" dijo la ex consejera mirando a Rachel y a Santana.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina mirando la cara de sus amigos que miraban a la pelirroja con miedo.

"Sue, en su ataque de protección hacia todos nosotros, dejó esta caja con esta otra carta, para vos, y estos idiotas quisieron abrirla" dijo Emma

"Ooook" dijo Rachel agarrando de las manos de la pelirroja la caja mientras Beth caminaba erráticamente hacia su padre.

"¡No rompas la formación Puckerman porque puedo llegar a castrarte!" gritó Emma cuando vio que el padre de la niña estaba por agacharse a levantarla.

Santana y Rachel compartieron una mirada de reojo ante esta reacción y se alejaron del grupo para ver la caja que Sue había dejado para la diva en la casa.

"¿Otra nota? ¿Esto es una búsqueda del tesoro?" preguntó Rachel más para si misma

"Supongo que si en esta isla había un tesoro Sue ya lo encontró, por eso se llama "La Isla de Sue" " dijo Santana

"Creo que ella sola le puso el nombre, San" dijo Rachel sonriendo ante la respuesta de la latina.

"Me gusta como dices San" dijo la latina seductoramente

"Mejor veamos esto." dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla y abriendo la caja.

"¿Qué dice la nota?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que Rachel la estaba leyendo.

"Dice, en pocas palabras, que el libro que está adentro tiene todas las frutas y verduras que se pueden comer en la isla, más un anexo con los peces, cangrejos y otros que se pueden pescar en la playa. También que hay jabalíes y otros animales en la isla pero que les dejemos tiempo para reproducirse. Que hay una isla a unos 20 kilómetros hacia el sur, en donde hay más gente rescatada, pero que prefiere que nosotros nos mantengamos acá, sin intentar hacer contacto. Y que hay otra, unos kilómetros al este de la anterior, que tiene a los bandidos. Y que tratemos de calmar a Emma, que seguramente anda histérica" dijo Rachel

"No me sorprende que haya dicho eso último" dijo Santana

"Claro, como la señora importante se quedó en el país, yo soy una histérica" dijo Emma apareciendo detrás de la latina, quien saltó del sustó ante la voz y se puso detrás de Rachel.

"Lo siento, Emma." dijo Rachel tratando de sonar sincera y no reírse ante la reacción de Santana

"Tendrían que haber llegado ayer, uds. dos. ¿Por qué llegaron hoy?" preguntó la ex consejera

"Nos quedamos en la playa a pasar la noche" dijo Santana sonriendo de nuevo ante el recuerdo.

"Claro, la parejita se queda disfrutando unas horas de romanticismo en la playa mientras yo no sé que rayos pasó con mi maldita rubia, digo novia. Sino que dicha novia mía, me droga y me envía a una isla con estos idiotas." dijo Emma enojada.

"Ella va a venir, Emma" dijo Rachel

"Si, claro. Va a venir cuando ya esté vieja y arrugada y yo también" gritó, esta vez, Emma.

"Lo siento" volvió a decir Rachel.

"No es tu maldita culpa, Berry. Tendrías que saberlo. Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora ha sido mantener a este grupo de idiotas sanos y salvos" volvió a gritar la ex consejera.

"Disculpe, srta. Pillsbury" dijo Brittany "¿Podría dejar de decirnos idiotas?" La rubia, miró a Rachel y la saludó con la mano, mientras Emma no la miraba.

"¿Lastimé tus sentimientos?" dijo Emma con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de salir corriendo hacia unas escaleras.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Puckerman cuando la pelirroja desapareció de la vista de ellos.

"Lo que estarías pasando vos si Beth no estuviera con nosotros" respondió Santana.

"Rach" dijo Brittany abrazando a la diva. "Están acá. Cuando desperté no sabía que había pasado y todo era blanco, lo único que podía saber que estaba pasando a mi alrededor era que Junior tenía hambre, porque lloraba y lloraba y a mi me dolían los pechos porque los tenía cargados. Así supe que habían pasado varios días sin darle el pecho"

"Bueno, pero no es necesario que la abraces tanto" dijo Santana sacando los manos de la rubia de alrededor de la diva y ocupando con sus brazos el lugar vacío.

"Veo que no has perdido los celos San" dijo Brittany volviendo a abrazar a Rachel y esta vez abrazando a la latina.

"Bueno, yo opino lo mismo que Santana" dijo Sugar sacando los brazos de su novia de las morenas y agarrándolos para ella misma.

"Esta casa parece más grande que la mansión" dijo Santana

"Lo es" dijo Blaine.

"Vamos a buscar un cuarto" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la latina y caminando hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Santana corría por la isla, se había lastimado la cara con ramas. Por un momento pensó en el porque se le había ocurrido salir a buscar comida cuando ni siquiera sabía que era lo que podía pasar. Tendría que haber prestado atención a las caminatas que hizo con Rachel en vez de empujarla contra un árbol y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

Pensó en Rachel, y en las pesadillas que seguía teniendo, pero parecía que no eran tan frecuentes. Pensó en las charlas que habían tenido durante los últimos meses y que de a poco la estaba convenciendo para formar una familia.

Pensó en que había salvado su vida, varias veces, en medio de un maldito apocalipsis zombie y ahora la estaba atacando una mamá jabalí porque se había acercado a su nido.

Pensó en el porque se le había ocurrido ir sola.

Pero, como aquella vez, mucho tiempo atrás, mientras corría delante de un zombie tratando de salvar su vida, una flecha pasó rozando su cabeza y escuchó el grito doloroso de la mamá jabalí y el ruido del animal al caer.

"¿En serio? ¿Siempre tengo que salvarte así?" dijo Rachel divertida apareciendo al frente de ella.

"No, es porque me amas" dijo Santana moviéndose hacia al animal.

"¿Sabías que ahora vas a tener que despellejarlo para que lo podamos comer?" preguntó Rachel agachándose al lado de la latina.

"Vos lo mataste, hacelo vos" dijo Santana

"Nop. Vamos, te vine a buscar porque Junior dio sus primeros pasos"

"¿Cómo lo vamos a llevar?"

"Empezá a practicar, llevalo como si fuera un bebé"

"¿Eso quiere decir que lo estuviste pensando?"

"Eso quiere decir que empieces a practicar"

"¿Sabías que esto pesa muchísimo más que un bebé?"

"No me importa"

"Berry, ¿no me ayudas?"

"No me digas Berry."

* * *

"En serio, ¿te desmayas y despiertas media hora después, diciendo Berry?" preguntó Rachel mientras la miraba desde arriba. Al fondo había un techo bastante familiar.

"¿Dónde estoy ahora?" preguntó Santana tratando de levantarse, pero las manos de la ex diva la volvieron a acostar.

"En el mismo lugar en donde te desmayaste" dijo Rachel "¿Querés agua?" preguntó

"No, quiero salir del piso" dijo Santana volviendo a intentar levantarse

"Estuviste inconsciente durante media hora. Sue dijo que te desmayaste por lo que te dije" dijo Rachel volviendo a acostarla

"Puede ser que lo que dijiste haya generado demasiada felicidad en mi cuerpo y por eso me desmayé"

"Espero que sea eso"

"Tuve un sueño mientras estuve desmayada"

"Entonces te desmayaste de cansancio"

"¿No quieres saber de que se trata? Estabas en él"

"¿Había zombies?"

"No"

"Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte pero te acuestas en la cama"

Santana aceptó su ayuda y se acostó en la cama, llevándose a la diva con ella.

"Duerme conmigo" dijo la latina

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel acostándose a su lado.

* * *

_No saben lo difícil que se me está haciendo este final. Primero, por la temática de la historia, que o los mato a todos porque es un apocalipsis zombie o tengo que escribir años y años de supervivencia hasta que mueran todos o lo dejo abierto, así que realmente, ya escribí 5 finales alternativos y no sé si usar uno de esos o esperar a iluminarme. _

_Así que si tienen ideas, y quieren compartirlas, estoy dispuesta a todo. :O_

_**HarukaIs:** no te podía contestar que había pasado arriba, sino que uff, en realidad eso llevaba a un final alternativo, pero estuve leyendo algunos fics y era el mismo final y eso me sacó de lugar, ahora vamos a ver como termino esto. Gracias por leerme! Saludos!  
_

_**fer: **hasta yo siento que va decayendo desde hace muchos capítulos atrás, pero, bueno...espero que te haya gustado una parte aunque sea. Gracias por leerme!_

_Bueno, me voy, dejo este pequeño capítulo de...lo que sea. R&R _

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	11. Chapter 11

_Buenas! como están? _

_Espero que bien. _

_Gracias por las review, las alerts y los favorites._

_Voy a responder las reviews al final de este capítulo...que es el final._

_Primero, pido mil disculpas por la demora en subirlo. Entre la facu, el trabajo y la flia, es como que el tiempo que tenía era poco (un pequeño viaje en el medio también) y además, se me super complico. _

_Así que, segundo, pido perdón si no es el final que esperaban o no les gusta como esta escrito. Lo escribí muchísimas veces, lo leí, lo volví a escribir, lo volví a leer, les puedo asegurar que me volví loca. Se me va un poquito la imaginación, y es un poco raro de leer, pero por eso, lo que es pasado se los voy a poner en itálica, así no se marean tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo._

_Espero que lo disfruten. _

_Nos vemos abajo._

* * *

**Virus**

Un año después de que el grupo de Rachel y Sue volvieran a la mansión, en las instalaciones militares al norte de Ohio se comenzó a sospechar de que algo les había pasado a quienes habían podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ayuda externa.

Fue Quinn, quien pidiendo un permiso especial y acompañada por dos hombres que no conocía, se dirigió a la mansión cuando comenzaba el tercer invierno desde la epidemia.

La casa estaba completamente vacía, parecía que nadie la hubiera habitado hacía meses. Muchos meses. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Los zombies habían ganado de mano a la pequeña morena y a la ex entrenadora de las cheerios y llevó a esa comunidad de amigos a la perdición?¿Qué había pasado con Beth?¿Era un zombie también?

Los tres se separaron después de observar la gran capa de tierra que cubría la parte principal de la casa, el comedor.

Quinn, con un instinto de madre que no sabía que todavía tenía, después de estar separada nuevamente de Beth, decidió revisar la biblioteca.

Nadie encontró alguna pista que dijera que había sucedido con las personas que antes habitaban en ese lugar.

O por lo menos no lo dijeron, ya que Quinn, oculto debajo de su ropa, llevaba un mapa que contenía un círculo rodeando una parte del papel. Ahora sabía donde estaban.

* * *

_Desde el sueño, Rachel se mantenía siempre callada ante Santana y pensaba en cosas que nadie podía adivinar. Ni siquiera su propia novia, quien casi una semana después la miraba con preocupación. Puckerman, también había notado el cambio en su mejor amiga y decidió acercarse a ella una noche antes de que entrara en la casa con una nueva presa de caza._

_"¿Qué te está pasando, princesa?" preguntó dejando a Beth en el piso que caminara al aire libre_

_"Nada Noah" dijo Rachel mirando a la niña jugar "¿Crees que alguna vez ella va a tener un futuro distinto al que estamos viviendo?"_

_"No me puedes hacer una pregunta de categoría: filosofía. Sabes bien que no se me dan esas cosas" dijo Noah mirando a Rachel_

_"No es una pregunta filosófica, Noah."_

_"No lo sé, Rach. Ni siquiera me imaginé estar en este mundo."_

_"Si pudieras darle la oportunidad de crecer en un lugar alejada de los zombies, a pesar de que llegar a ese lugar signifique la posibilidad de perder a gente que quieres...¿se la darías?"_

_"¿Eso incluye perderte a vos?"_

_"Puede ser"_

_"Rachel, si mañana mismo vienes y me dices que conseguiste la manera de que nos vayamos a la luna y que estas segura de que allá arriba no hay zombies, te sigo con los ojos vendados"_

_La diva se lo quedó mirando y él, notando que ya no iba a encontrar más palabras por parte de su amiga, levantó a su hija y entró en la casa._

_"Bueno, me cansé. No sé que es lo que estas pensando pero estoy segura de que es algo que nos involucra a todos, y aunque no me gusta la idea de tener que movernos de esta mansión, estoy segura de que nos vamos a ir a un lugar que sea mucho más seguro para nosotras y para nuestros hijos" dijo Brittany entrando en la habitación que Rachel compartía con Santana, para encontrarse únicamente con la latina mirándola desde la cama con las piernas cruzadas y sorprendida._

_"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana_

_"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó la rubia_

_"No sé. Britt..."_

_"No sé, la noto rara y supongo que es porque está pensando en algo. En algún lugar en donde podamos ser todos felices sin preocuparnos de los zombies."_

_"No creo que exista un lugar...oh..."_

_"¿Oh?"_

_"¿Estará en la biblioteca?" se preguntó Santana saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras hasta la única habitación de la casa que nunca era visitada salvo por la pequeña morena que ahora se encontraba ahí, inclinada sobre un enorme mapa del mundo, calculando cosas en voz baja y sacudiendo la cabeza._

_"¿En serio?¿Estás pensando en cómo llevarnos a todos a una isla?" preguntó Santana cerrando la enorme puerta de roble detrás de si._

_"Santana" dijo Rachel alejándose de un salto del mapa_

_"Rachel...no tienes que hacer esto por un sueño." dijo la latina acercándose a ella._

_"No...no es por un sueño, San. Es por tu sueño." dijo Rachel bajando la mirada. "Tu sueño, la otra noche me hizo pensar. ¿Qué pasaría si aunque nos enfrentamos a terribles peligros, podemos llegar a un lugar seguro? ¿Qué...?" pero la diva fue interrumpida por Santana quien le tapó la boca con un beso._

_"Te amo. Pero no hagas esto, Rach. Solo fue un sueño." dijo la latina al separarse._

_"Es tu sueño, San" dijo Rachel nuevamente_

_"Pero es solo eso, un sueño que tuve cuando me desmayé" dijo Santana levantando a la diva y acomodándola sobre el mapa._

_"San, déjame en el piso, por favor" pidió Rachel sabiendo hacia donde iba la posición en la que su novia la estaba ubicando._

_"No. Tienes que sacar tu cabeza de eso" dijo la latina atacando el cuello de Rachel_

_"Hay una posibilidad, San." dijo la diva empujándola_

_"No lo creo, a no ser de que sepas manejar un barco" dijo Santana alejándose de la morena._

_"Yo lo sé, y en el caso de que no lo supiera, ¿crees que Sue no lo sabe?" preguntó Rachel_

_"¿Pero el trato con los militares?"_

_"¿Importa? Son personas que se están manteniendo mayormente ocultas, ¿importa? Nosotros somos la avanzada de todos ellos, quienes se preparan para una guerra que poco van a luchar, porque ni siquiera atacan a los zombies por su propia voluntad"_

_"Rach..."_

_Rachel se bajó de encima del mapa y miró a Santana. Después al mapa._

_"Mira. Si vamos y podemos llegar a algún lugar al norte de Baltimore, donde sé que hay un puerto con muchos barcos, podemos encontrar alguno que nos lleve hasta cerca de Gran Bahamas, donde al norte hay pequeñas islas y alguna debe estar despoblada" contó señalando el camino que quería recorrer._

_"¿Pensaste en como llegar hasta ese lugar de Baltimore sin que nos mate algún zombie?" preguntó Santana mirándola sorprendida, a veces, como en esta ocasión no entendía la forma de pensar de Rachel "¿Pensaste en que tenemos a una niña de tres años y a un bebé recién nacido con nosotros?"_

_"Si, lo pensé. En cuanto al bebé, podemos cargarlo como un canguro, se puede llegar a hacer. Y Beth también, es chiquita" dijo Rachel "En cuanto al camino...bueno...lo ideal sería evitar grandes ciudades o cualquier tipo de asentamiento con más de una casa. Viajar siempre cerca de algún camino pero no sobre él, y siempre estar atentos."_

_"Rachel, con este calor, nuestro olor va a llegar mucho más lejos y rápido a los zombies. Antes de que nos demos cuenta, vamos a tener a un montón de esas cosas detrás nuestro" dijo Santana, que sin saber por que, comenzaba a desesperarse_

_"Eso también lo pensé. Y comenzaríamos la travesía en el otoño. Cuando empiece a hacer frío"_

_"Rachel..."_

_"San, sé que esto es difícil de entender, pero, tu sueño me hizo darme cuenta de algo y es que pocas veces he tenido en cuenta tus palabras o tus sentimientos, en cuanto a lo que se refiere a donde vamos a vivir y como vamos a vivir en este apocalipsis. Sé que es una locura pensar en atravesar todo ese terreno que te estoy mostrando, sé que son cientos de kilómetros, pero es una posibilidad. Una oportunidad de agarrar y decir: podemos con este mundo. ¿Hay zombies? Nos deshacemos de ellos. ¿Hay una isla en la cual sobrevivir porque tenemos la oportunidad? Tomamos esa oportunidad y nos aprovechamos de ella. San, ¿nunca te pusiste a pensar que va a pasar con nosotros si seguimos en esta casa por el resto de nuestras vidas?¿Cuando va a llegar de paso alguien rumbo al norte y nos mate a todos solo porque es un psicópata o le haga algo a los niños? Por más que podemos en contra de los zombies, no podemos en contra de los seres humanos. A veces ni duermo pensando en que puede entrar una persona, no zombie, y hacernos daño, San. ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a vivir así? Y en las instalaciones, tampoco era muy seguro, ellos pueden defenderse en contra de los zombies, pero no creo que puedan en contra de seres humanos."_

_"Rach..."_

_"No Santana, por favor, déjame continuar"_

_"Yo diría que en vez de las islas al norte de la Grand Bahamas, pasemos Puerto Rico y nos vamos hasta la Isla Montserrat. Tengo una casa ahí, probablemente haya más sobrevivientes, y alguna forma de que nosotros sobrevivamos" dijo el padre de Santana parado junto al resto de los habitantes de la casa dentro de la biblioteca._

_"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel_

_"Los canales de ventilación. Brittany sospechó y la seguimos. Escuchamos casi todo, mientras nos miramos y decidimos apoyar tu idea" dijo Sugar_

_"Yo opino que en vez de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, crucemos con el barco el Canal de Panamá y nos vayamos a la isla que está al lado de las Galápagos." dijo Sue_

_"¿Por qué?" preguntaron todos_

_"Primero, porque ahí estamos seguros de que vamos a tener agua y segundo, comida" dijo Sue_

_"Pero no nos serviría de nada, si no podemos llegar. Tenemos que tener en cuenta que tipo de barco vamos a llevarnos" dijo Sam_

_"Estaría bueno que sea una fragata, así podemos utilizar las velas y no depender tanto del combustible" dijo Noah_

_"El sueño está en marcha" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana sonriendo_

_"¿Eso quiere decir que ahora mi novia me va a volver a prestar atención en la cama?" preguntó Santana_

_"Si." dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina para ser, después, las dos envueltas en un enorme abrazo grupal_

_._

* * *

Quinn miraba el horizonte, ya había probado tres islas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba muy al sur del lugar marcado por el mapa. Judy dormía mirando el cielo, mientras descansaba de su turno.

"¿Crees que las encontraremos?" le había preguntado su madre antes de zarpar

"Estoy segura" dijo Quinn que miraba los comandos de ese barco de una forma un tanto extraña, como si no supiera para que sirvieran. Y no lo sabía.

"Déjame, aprende de lo que hago y después puedes continuar sola" dijo Judy tomando el timón.

Tardaron meses, y tres islas vacías, hasta que una morena se les apareció por detrás cuando estaban recorriendo la cuarta.

"Si sabía que venían me iba a poner mucho más linda" dijo la voz sorprendiendolas.

Quinn y Judy se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Santana López, cubierta con un poco de tela, pero sonriente.

"¡San!" gritó Quinn quien se abalanzó sobre su amiga

"Quinn" dijo Santana manteniendo un tono neutro "Judy, ¿qué están haciendo acá?"

La menor de las rubias no respondió, solo abrazó a Santana hasta que casi la ahoga.

"Hola Santana" dijo Judy mientras su hija la abrazaba. "Quinn descubrió un mapa y estaba marcada esta zona de islas, así que decidimos venir"

"Que lindo" dijo la latina soltándose de Quinn. "¿Pueden mover el barco? No queremos que se den cuenta de que esta isla está habitada"

"¿Así es como nos recibes?" preguntó Quinn ofendiéndose

"Lo siento. Pero tienes que entender ciertas cosas, que no son convenientes que te las explique acá. Es mejor que vayamos al refugio"

"¿Refugio?" preguntó Judy

"Si, es más que nada un hogar dentro de la roca, ya lo van a conocer. ¿Pueden rodear la isla con el barco? Allá alguien les va a hacer señas para que lo oculten" dijo Santana mirando hacia la construcción de madera que flotaba en el agua.

"¿No vas a venir con nosotras?" preguntó Quinn

"Tengo que cazar algo para comer, y después voy"

* * *

_El camino fue duro, los primeros meses. Pero, cuando llegaron al lugar deseado y vieron todos los barcos que estaban sin ningún tipo de humano y/o zombie, decidieron parar para recuperarse. Principalmente por las dos pequeñas criaturas que iban con ellos._

_Durante los meses anteriores al viaje, se dedicaron a juntar y preparar bolsas de dormir bastante calientes para el invierno. Las mochilas canguro para llevar a Junior y a Beth y enorme cantidad de flechas para no tener que andar armando algunas en el camino._

_Los primeros kilómetros, fueron solo de deshacerse de zombies, que no dejaban de aparecer. Aunque, todos se sorprendieron porque Junior no lloraba a gritos como todos los bebés._

_Sue había descubierto una forma de saber si el agua que encontraban en el camino estaba o no contaminada, pero, eso fue lo primero que se les había acabado._

_Los padres de Santana le prohibieron a su hija dormir junto a Rachel después de la segunda noche en que no tuvieron pudor alguno en hacer el amor dentro de la bolsa de dormir y todos las escucharon._

_Poco a poco, el frío se hacía más y más profundo, y decidieron buscar alguna manera mucho más rápida para moverse, decidiéndose por dos carruajes y cuatro caballos que encontraron en una granja abandonada de humanos, no de zombies, ya que antes de lograr marcharse con los carruajes, se deshicieron de unos 20 zombies._

_Los caballos no solo ayudaron a darles más velocidad (aunque no la que les otorgaba un auto, por supuesto) sino seguridad. Ya que muchos podían dormir durante el viaje y hacían guardia a la noche. Otros, mientras tanto, vigilaban los costados, pero una ventaja era que al ir sobre tierra, las pisadas de los animales y las ruedas de los carruajes no se escuchaban demasiado._

_Los dominaba el miedo cuando tenían que cruzar alguna autopista o calle asfaltada durante un gran trecho, pero lo hacían con toda la dignidad posible con la que podían llegar a encontrarse con la muerte._

_Por suerte, y ésto es algo que ellos desde ese momento en adelante iban a adorar, ninguno estuvo en peligro de muerte._

_Cuando llegaron al puerto, eligieron una fragata que también se manejaba con combustible. Llenaron varios barriles con ese líquido espeso y negro, robando de alguno de los otros barcos vacíos y muchos más con agua dulce, en el caso de que la travesía durara mucho. Aunque, Sue, con su entrenamiento militar, había aprendido, también a lograr que el agua salada no sea tan salada y ni siquiera dañina para un ser humano._

_Al final, la ex entrenadora era una caja de sorpresas._

_En cuanto a comida, a pesar que cargaron varias cosas, el resto del viaje lo ocuparon pescando durante las noches o días en los que detenían el barco o lo manejaban con solo el poder de las velas._

_Para el momento en que llegaron a la isla que eligieron como hogar, muchos estaban hartos del pescado, pero ahora tenían que averiguar que era venenoso y que no._

_Por suerte, Rachel se había llevado de la mansión un libro llamada "Hierbas y plantas venenosas de todo el mundo. Versión ilustrada" que al principio había recibido muchos insultos por su tamaño (además eran dos tomos) pero que ahora eran su biblia._

_Igualmente, cuando llegaron a la isla que ahora habitaban (Sue declaró que tendrían que llamarla BerryLand, ya que la de la idea fue Rachel, pero la diva le dijo a Sue que ni se le ocurriera, así que la isla sigue en discusión por su nombre) encontraron ese gran espacio dentro de la roca, la cual, naturalmente tenía un puerto adentro donde dejaron atracado el barco (que en el futuro les iba a servir bastante) y crearon su refugio, también dentro de esa roca, que los protegía durante las noches y los días._

_Si había que salir de la isla, lo hacían los hombres, mientras las mujeres se quedaban en la misma cazando y pescando._

* * *

"Cada uno tiene un lugar dentro de la roca, que llama hogar. Salvo Rachel y Santana, quienes tienen el suyo mitad en la roca mitad en la superficie. A veces las envidiamos, es imposible ver la parte de la superficie desde lejos, pero es mejor no tenerlas demasiado cerca, sus ruidos sexuales son muy fuertes." dijo Mike cuando terminó de amarrar el barco de Quinn en el puerto.

Quinn solo lo miró, ni siquiera un recibimiento en esta isla.

"Beth está subiendo por ahí, al fondo a la derecha" dijo Mike señalando una escalera, tallada naturalmente e iluminada por antorchas.

Quinn lo abrazó y salió corriendo en la dirección que él le había dicho.

"Se está haciendo un banquete por su llegada." fue lo último que escuchó de Mike.

El reencuentro entre madre e hija fue muy emotivo (sobre todo porque Beth cuando vio entrar a su madre, a la cual reconoció, pensó que estaban jugando y comenzó a correr riéndose). Solo Judy fue la única valiente en interrumpir, sacando a Beth de los brazos de Quinn para abrazar a su nieta.

Durante el banquete, en el cual todavía esperaban que llegaran Rachel y Santana, Quinn y Judy se sorprendieron al ver entrar a una muy embarazada Emma Pillsbury sonriendo junto a una muy orgullosa Sue Sylvester.

"¿Quién es el padre?" preguntó Quinn mientras se sentaban, señalando la panza de la ex consejera.

"Querrás decir la madre." dijo Emma "Por supuesto que es Sue" aclaró después.

"¿Sue?" preguntó Quinn mientras Judy observaba atenta.

"Si, verás..." comenzó a decir Emma.

"Eso pueden guardarlo para la noche" dijo Rachel entrando en el lugar que usaban de comedor. Abrazó rápidamente a Judy y a Quinn, después de darles la bienvenida, y se sentó esperando por Santana.

"Eres la única que nos dió una bienvenida" dijo Judy mientras intentaba hacer que Quinn soltara a Beth

"Lo siento, aquí solo nos regimos por nuestras propias reglas, y ver gente en esta isla es algo nuevo, pero a la vez, uds. son conocidas, así que creo que deben haber considerado que una bienvenida a lo grande no era necesaria" explicó Rachel mirando a la puerta por donde ella había entrado que ahora anunciaba la llegada de Santana.

"¿Comemos?" preguntó la latina sentándose al lado de su novia.

* * *

_Habían llegado a la isla hacía dos meses, cuando el primer síntoma de Emma apareció. Aunque todos sospecharon que los vómitos a distintas horas del día se debían a un embarazo, nadie quería decirlo en voz alta si Sue Sylvester estaba cerca. Además, de que el comportamiento de Sue, desde el momento en que empezaron las nauseas de Emma, asustaba a todos. Pasaba gran parte del día hablando sola y en voz baja y a veces se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared, cuando creía que nadie los estaba mirando._

_Fue por eso, que todos se asustaron, un mes después cuando Sue pidió una reunión._

_"Creo que todos han notado que Emma tiene ciertos síntomas que nos da a entender que está embarazada" dijo cuando ya estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa que les había llevado construir una semana a todos juntos. Como Sue les daba miedo, todos asintieron pero no pronunciaron palabras._

_"Bueno, verán, eso tiene una explicación que no es precisamente la de que Emma se acostó con un hombre. Sé que los hombres de este lugar me tienen demasiado miedo como para acostarse con Emma detrás de mis espaldas, incluido Puckerman." dijo Sue mientras todos asentían una vez más. "Verán...el padre, bueno, madre del bebé de Emma soy yo" la sorpresa recorrió la gran cámara de piedra mientras todos se miraban y decían cosas por lo bajo._

_"¿Cómo puede ser posible?" preguntó Lucas López, el padre de Santana._

_"Bueno, es posible a causa de la epidemia que conviritó a muchos en zombies" dijo Sue_

_Todos volvieron a mirarla sorprendidos y algunos entre sospechosamente, pero no dijeron más palabras._

_"La historia se desarrolla así y la conozco, antes de que alguien me interrumpa para preguntarlo, porque era miembro de una élite del ejército. El gobierno de Estados Unidos, tenía diseminados por todo el país, ocultos bajo lugares que eran casas de comida rápida, centros comerciales, etc, una gran cantidad de laboratorios en los que se investigaba una pequeña cantidad de virus y bacterias y se los mezclaba constantemente. La seguridad en esos lugares era extrema. Las personas que trabajaban ahí eran de lo mejor que se podía encontrar en el mundo. Lo más perfecto en cuanto a investigadores. No se supo bien que pasó, porque gran parte de las comunicaciones se perdieron días después, pero una semana antes de que la epidemia ataque Lima, todos esos laboratorios se quedaron sin seguridad y los virus y bacterias se esparcieron por todos lados. Y no solo sucedió en Estados Unidos. Muchos países, sobre todos los del G8, también hacían lo mismo y les pasó lo mismo, el mismo día. Cuando me anunciaron eso, yo vivía con miedo a que una sola persona muriera cerca de esos lugares. Sabía que se habían investigado muchas cosas y sabía que podían ser peligrosos. Cuando el primer caso de zombieficación llegó a mis oídos, era demasiado tarde._

_Por supuesto, nadie se dio cuenta de que la cosa estaba en el aire. Y probablemente, durante mucho tiempo nadie lo va a saber. Además, después de que dos personas fueron mordidas por el primer zombie, la epidemia comenzó a esparcirse de ese modo. Se ve que el virus era tan potente, que en una semana toda América del Norte, ya estaba plagada de zombies. Pero, ese no fue el único virus que me doy cuenta que afectó a las personas, sino que también estamos contagiados con un virus capaz de cambiar nuestro adn, siempre suponiendo por supuesto, y dándome la oportunidad de dejar a Emma embarazada." concluyó Sue_

_"¿Soy yo o además de haber estado luchando con zombies hasta hace un tiempo atrás ésto tiene tintes de ciencia ficción?" preguntó Puck cuando Sue terminó de hablar._

_"¿Estás diciendo que todos estamos contagiados por ese virus zombieficador?" preguntó Rachel preocupada_

_"Creo que si y a la vez no. Estoy segura que como hemos visto que a las islas ese virus no ha llegado, quiere decir que probablemente lo hemos eliminado de nuestro cuerpo." dijo Sue_

_"A no ser que matemos a alguno de nosotros para ver si se convierte o no en zombie" dijo Santana_

_"Esa es una muy mala idea...o broma" dijo María López mirando a su hija_

_"Lo siento" dijo Santana bajando la cabeza._

* * *

"¿Cómo es la situación en tierra firme, Quinn?" preguntó Sue

"No muy diferente de antes. Incluso, parecía un poco peor cuando nos fuimos" respondió la rubia. "Los zombies cambiaron, de un invierno a otro. Resulta que ahora se organizan, si es que eso puede llegar a ser posible. Por lo menos no hemos visto que se reproduzcan como los seres humanos o que dos mujeres zombies puedan tener un hijo."

"¿Quinn te molesta que las mujeres puedan tener hijos entre sí?" preguntó Judy sorprendida por el tono en que su hija había dicho la última parte de la frase.

"En realidad...probablemente si." dijo Quinn

"Creo que estan cansadas por el viaje, ¿por qué mejor no descansan?" preguntó Brittany

"Es lo mejor" dijo Judy levantándose y siguiendo a Sugar quien se ofreció a mostrarles sus aposentos.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que los zombies se están organizando?" preguntó Santana mirando a Sue cuando quedaron sin las dos nuevas habitantes de "La Piedra" (la discusión del nombre había pasado por muchos estados, incluida la opción de llamarla Minas Morgul, solo para generar terror si alguien escuchaba del lugar, pero, como ninguno quiso le dejaron el poco original nombre al refugio)

"Eso también me temía." dijo Sue

"Hay tantas cosas que nos has ocultado, Sue" dijo Puckerman

"¿Por qué no se preguntan mejor que es lo que Berry les ha estado ocultando estos días?" dijo Sue tratando de desviar la atención.

"Si, es cierto, ¿qué está pasando, Rach?" preguntó Brittany haciendo ojitos.

"Bueno...ya que estamos todos..." comenzó a decir Rachel cuando la mano de Santana tapó una de las suyas. "Estoy embarazada" dijo rápidamente.

Cuando Santana vio que Puckerman estaba por abrir la boca, aclaró "Y es mío"

Todos se miraron, y ya sabiendo que eso podía llegar a suceder, volvieron a mirar a las morenas y estallaron en gritos de alegría.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó Quinn entrando en el comedor y haciendo que todos se quedaran callados.

"Voy a ser mamá" dijo Santana feliz, ya que no le importaba lo que Quinn piense.

* * *

_"Es bueno saber que entre uno de los tantos virus que se escaparon de esos laboratorios se escapó uno que permite que personas del mismo sexo tengan hijos" dijo Santana cuando una noche estaban tiradas mirando el cielo estrellado con Rachel._

_"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel acurrucándose al lado de la latina_

_"Porque así no voy a tener que soportar que pases una noche con Puck teniendo sexo"  
_

_"¿Por qué habría yo de pasar una noche de sexo con Puck?" _

_"Porque le iba a pedir que tuviera sexo contigo así teníamos un hijo" _

_"¿Mi opinión no contaba?" _

_"Si, en elegir quien podía ser el donante. Aunque me parecía que lo más seguro era Puck"_

_"Estás loca"_

_"Loca de amor por vos"_

_"Awwww que romántica"_

_"¿Viste?"_

_"Te amo, San" _

_"Te amo"_

* * *

Rachel dio a luz a una pequeña niña, con los ojos tan marrones que parecían casi negros, con la piel tan dorada que el sol se encandilaba cuando la tocaba. Le pusieron de nombre Barbra, y Santana le pidió a Rachel que cantara alguna vez para su hija. Pero el canto todavía era algo que a veces a Rachel le costaba.

"¿Cómo es tener a Rachel Berry y no oírla cantar?" le preguntó Brittany una noche a Santana que estaba paseando a su hija por el refugio.

"Es terrible. ¿Te diste cuenta que se le cambia la cara?" preguntó Santana

"Algún día va a volver a hacerlo, San" dijo Brittany corriendo detrás de Junior quien desde que había empezado a caminar era un pequeño torbellino.

* * *

Y el día llegó. Un año después, y un mes después de enterarse de que Santana estaba ahora embarazada. Lo cual no era muy bueno, ya que la latina caía dormida siempre después de vomitar.

Y fue en uno de esos períodos de sueños, en los que Santana creyó escuchar la voz de Rachel entonando las palabras de Don't Rain on My Parade. Abrió los ojos despacio, pensando que fuera un sueño, pero el sueño, mientras sus párpados estaban cada vez más abiertos no se desvaneció. Rachel estaba cantando, al lado de ella, con su hija en brazos y bailando por la habitación.

Santana observó a Barbra y agradeció al cielo que la pequeña sacó la sonrisa de Rachel, aunque parecía que el carácter era el de Santana.

Rachel estaba tan concentrada bailando y cantando que no miró ni una sola vez a la latina.

Cuando terminó de cantar, la niña aplaudió con sus manitas y Santana la acompañó.

"Pensé que no me ibas a escuchar" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada

"Hubiera sido terrible para mi no haberlo hecho. Extrañaba oírte cantar." dijo Santana sentándose en el borde de la cama. "¿Por qué cantaste ahora?¿Qué cambió?"

"¿No podías disfrutar el momento sin preguntas?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al lado de la latina y acomodando a su hija en su falda.

"No, porque todavía me quedan millones de cosas por conocer de mi novia." dijo Santana apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel

"Estoy feliz, San. Me haces feliz. Tengo una hija que me hace feliz y viene otro niño o niña en camino. No estamos corriendo por sobrevivir y no vivimos con el miedo de que de pronto nos rodeen los zombies" explicó Rachel "Pensé que con el tiempo que pasamos juntas, nuestro amor iba a desgastarse. Pero en vez de eso, cada vez es más fuerte, y no tengo explicación y no quiero buscarla"

"Yo tampoco voy a buscarla, mientras te tenga a mi lado" dijo Santana dándole un beso en el cuello. "Pero le cantabas a ella, me siento celosa" dijo Santana ocultando la sonrisa.

"Es su cumpleaños" dijo Rachel

"¿Hoy?"

"Hoy. Preparé una gran fiesta."

"¿Vas a cantar para ella?"

"Quizás si, pero me gustaría que hiciéramos otra cosa nosotras tres"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podemos llevarla a cazar? Le hice un pequeño arco y quiero que aprenda"

"'¿En serio?"

"Si, tiene que aprender a sobrevivir. Además, quizás así pueda salvar a una damisela en peligro cuando sea grande y conocer al amor de su vida"

"Rachel, tiene un año"

"¿Y?"

"Nosotras no nos conocimos así"

"Pero no pierdo nada en soñar. ¿Verdad? Mira a donde nos llevó un sueño tuyo."

"¿A dónde? A una isla en la que por fin todos estamos tranquilos. Lo admito."

"No, San. Nos llevó a un mundo, nuestro mundo, nuestro paraíso"

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno...ahí terminó. Metí a Quinn de nuevo porque quería guiar la historia. Quizás, es medio rara la forma en que la reciben, pero hay una razón, que se las dejó para que la piensen_ :P

_Como dije en el capítulo anterior, es muy difícil escribir el final de una historia con esta temática, y es por eso que me costó tanto. No los quería matar, los quería felices. Y me costó, porque había escrito un final y justo leí uno y varios fics que terminaban o eran parecidos y me deprimí porque no podía terminarla así, era muy popular la idea. Así que me decidí por la segunda que me había ocurrido y era esta. _

_Realmente, disculpen si no fue de su agrado este final. _

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Espero que no se hayan aburrido a mitad de camino._

_Paso a las reviews..._

_**fer:** si lees esto es porque no decayó y llegaste al final. Espero no haberte decepcionado (demasiado) arruinando la historia a mitad de camino. Gracias por leerme y tu review! Saludos!  
_

_**HarukaIs:** adivinaste el porque del sueño! jajajajaja realmente gracias por leer la historia, y tu review me hizo continuar con la idea de la isla porque personalmente venía dudando. Gracias por las review! Besos!  
_

_**eri:** hola! gracias por la review, espero que el final no te haya decepcionado. Con respecto a tu idea, es probable que después venga un epílogo ya que este capítulo se centró mucho en la isla y los cambios. Además, hasta yo quiero saber el sexo del bebé de Santana o que tuvo Emma, porque no lo puse, jajaja. También, quería agradecerte la review en Reunión, y es probable que tengas la oportunidad de leer lo que me pediste. Gracias por leer esta historia! Saludos!  
_

_**landslide'dream:** supongo que el final entonces te gustó, la isla existe, aunque no tanto la mansión de Sue. Espero que te haya gustado, realmente estoy muy insegura con este final. Espero que vos estes bien! Gracias por leerme y las review! Besos!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Buenas! _

_Dejó el epílogo de esta historia, es super cortito, pero tenía que dejarlo..._

_Nos vemos al final!_

* * *

**Epílogo**

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana sentándose al lado de la morena que miraba como sus hijos jugaban en la playa

"¿Mmm?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Te diste cuenta de que Junior no tiene ni un solo rasgo de Mike?" preguntó Santana

"Será de Artie" dijo Rachel mirando sorprendida a su novia

"No creo" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva

"Porque no tiene ningún rasgo de él"

"No podemos acordarnos como es Artie, San. Junior tiene 7 años" dijo Rachel

"Te lo voy a probar en la cena esta noche" dijo Santana besando a la diva y volviendo a "La Piedra"

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, Santana había peinado a Joaquín, su segundo hijo con Rachel (quien estaba embarazada de nuevo), con la raya al costado en su pequeña cabellera marrón. Llamó a Junior, quien para tener 7 años y ser hijo de Brittany no era muy alto, y le pidió que se parara al lado de su hijo menor.

"Observa" dijo Santana

Rachel miró a Joaquín que sonreía mirando a su madre y Junior también estaba sonriendo.

De pronto comenzó a ver las similitudes. La forma de los labios. La forma de los ojos.

Rachel miró a Santana y después de nuevo a los niños.

"Oh. Por. Dios" dijo en voz baja, solo para que la latina la escuchara.

"Vieron, yo dije que podía ser hijo de Rachel" dijo Brittany apareciendo entre las dos morenas. "¿Podríamos hacer otro, Rach?" preguntó antes de comenzar a correr.

"Voy a matarla" dijo Santana corriendo detrás de su amiga.

"¿Mami?¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Brabra al ver el shock en el rostro de la diva

"Nada, mi amor. Nada" dijo Rachel mirando a sus tres hijos que ahora estaban parados al frente de ella.

* * *

**_HarukaIs: _**_en serio, muchas gracias! le tenía un miedo al final (cinco alternativos eran muchos y tenía que decidirme por uno, ya vimos a donde va mi imaginación) gracias también por acompañarme en toda la historia! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias! Besos!_

_**Shadow-book:** me alegro que te haya encantado! la verdad, costó bastante, pero salió esto. No puedo, eso si, prometerte cosas tan bellas como esta, porque la verdad no controlo muchas veces lo que escribo, hasta muuuucho tiempo después de que lo hice. Así que, pido disculpas por adelantado. Muchas gracias por leerme, y espero poder hacer algo que te pueda gustar, en el futuro! Saludos!  
_

_**supermili200:** puede ser que el bebé sea de Rach...jajajaja si, lo es! jajajaja. Saludos! Gracias por leer esta historia!  
_

_**landslide'dream: **te digo que si? bueno, digo que si! estoy escribiendo como varias y ya me pierdo. Pero lo estoy intentando. Por ahí pueda hacer algo. Eso si, no me pidan mas zombies porque son difíciles. Por lo menos por un tiempo. ¿alguna idea? Gracias por leerla! Saludos!  
_

_**Elisee Faberry: te **pido disculpas, primero, por las demoras que la historia tuvo en su actualización, sobre todo llegando al final. Me imagino que debe haber sido desesperante, para mi lo fue...¿las mato o no las mato? Era una cuestión de piel no matarlas. Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por dejar tu review, espero poder seguir haciéndolo bien para seguir entreteniendo (voy a intentar no desesperar mucho en las siguientes historias) Saludos! gracias por leer la historia!  
_

_**eri:** no podía cerrar la historia sin que volviera a cantar. Me molestaba desde el primer capítulo. me alegro mucho que te haya alegrado el día! saludos! gracias por la review y por leerme!  
_

_**evilxzombie: **se me cruzó que terminaran juntas...pero...tengo una debilidad por pezberry. Empiezo a escribir un faberry, y termina siendo pezberry. Todo me lleva a pezberry. Así que por eso no terminaban juntas Rach y Britt. Sue y Emma es como otra combinación que se me ocurre así, cuando no sé que hacer...no, mentira, sino que sería algo muy raro verlo y no se porque de vez en cuando me gusta dejarlas a esas dos juntas. Gracias por compartir tus pensamientos en la review, probablemente, de ahora en más me haga una diva porque mi ego creció un poco más. Gracias por leerme y por la review! Saludos!  
_

_**vichyta: **gracias por la review, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y espero que el sr. Fanfiction no cause más problemas en tu celular. Gracias por leer la historia! Saludos  
_

_Bueno, ahora si, finalmente la terminé, le tenía ganas a la publicación del epílogo...pero había quedado un poco cansada después del final, porque fue mucho._

_Espero que nos encontremos en otra historia prontito prontito!_

_Besos!_

_Lore..._

_Gracias por las reviews, los favorites y las alerts.  
_

_Y...Fin!_


End file.
